Fate, Future, and Gravity
by FoxOnPie
Summary: Our actions are determined by fate. Our lives outline the future. However, everything in this world, even our fate and future, is ultimately controlled by one thing: gravity. The overwhelming despair of Puella Magi Madoka Magica meets the overwhelming fabulousness of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure!
1. Jotaro Kujo! Meets Madoka Kaname (1)

**「****That man****」** has committed a **「****sin****」**. What **「****that man****」** has done cannot be forgiven. **「****That man****」** must live with this **「****sin****」 **until he dies, and despite the circumstances regarding it, no one will offer **「****that man****」** any patronizing words.

"You shouldn't be upset about this." No one except **「****that thing****」**. "If you didn't kill her, there's no telling what kind of trouble she would've caused."

"..." **「****That man****」 **was silent.

"Besides, it's not like she was a person, anymore."

"..." **「****That man****」 **was still.

"If it's any consolation, you've been a great help in protecting the universe. I couldn't ask for anything else from you."

"..." **「****That man****」 **was no longer still as he grabbed **「****that thing****」 **by the neck and lifted it up.

"W-What are you-?!" If **「****that thing****」 **could feel emotion, it would most certainly feel a very common emotion: **「****fear****」**. This hypothetical **「****fear****」 **was tremendously large, and it was brought about solely from the **「****bizarre blue man****」 **appearing behind him!

"...You…" **「****That man****」 **was no longer silent, and his voice was filled with rage. "You're pissing me off!" **「****That man****」 **tossed **「****that thing****」 **into the air, but before it could even descend, the **「****bizarre blue man****」 **unleashed upon its body an incredible flurry of punches!

"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!" **「****That thing****」 **was reduced to dust, not a trace of it left in the world. Now, **「****that man****」 **was alone with but two things: the **「****bizarre blue man****」 **behind him, and the **「****butterfly dagger brooch****」 **at his feet.

"That was rather unnecessary."

**Jotaro Kujo! Meets Madoka Kaname (1)**

* * *

April, 2011. Japan is still recovering from the Tohoku Earthquake of just a month ago, a tragedy that one might take as a prelude to the alleged apocalypse of 2012, but that is neither here, nor now. Our interest at the moment lies with one girl: Homura Akemi.

For a while now, Homura had been hospitalized due to problems with her heart, but now, she has reached a state of wellness that will allow her to start attending class at Mitakihara Junior High School. Even if one says this, though, you would never guess at first glance that Homura has ever had any problems. Her cool face, her beautiful hair, her confident walk, everything about Homura gives off the aura of untarnishable **「****greatness****」**.

"Ah!" In contrast to this, Homura momentarily lost focus and bumped into someone. "Sorry, I-?" Homura took a moment to look at who she bumped into, and was very surprised at what she saw. His face(very stern) made him out to be Japanese, but he stood at nearly 200cm., making him the country's equivalent to a giant. Despite appearing to be a well-aged adult, he wore what seemed to be a high schooler's gakuran heavily adorned with gold, the sleeves also having the phrase "JOJO" running down them and a **「****butterfly dagger brooch****」 **being attached to his left shoulder. What Homura found to be the most bizarre about this individual, though, was his hat that seemed to actually fuse with his hair; that was something even Homuraconsidered to be crazy.

"Don't worry about it," the man said. He then walked around Homura and headed down the opposite way of her. Already losing interest, Homura continued to walk to school.

"Wait." It wasn't even five steps away from the man, though, that Homura was suddenly pulled back and turned around to face him; for a second, she could've sworn that there was **「****something****」 **behind him.

"What… is it?" Without a verbal response, the man grabbed Homura's left arm and pulled it towards himself. Homura didn't know what he wanted, but this didn't support good intentions, so she was already preparing her escape.

"That's a nice **「****ring****」**. Where did you get it?"

"?!" Now it was clear. What had caught the man's attention wasn't Homura, herself, but the **「****ring****」 **on her left hand. For most people, this wouldn't be any sort of problem, but for Homura Akemi, having someone notice that **「****ring****」 **was not a good thing.

"I… I don't know… don't remember…"

"...Alright, then." The man let go of Homura's arm. "You should get to school before you're late."

"Y-Yes…" With that, the two bowed to each other and went their separate ways.

_What the hell was _that_? _Homura thought to herself. _Something like that… that's _never _happened before…!_

* * *

Madoka Kaname, age 14. Currently in the eighth grade, attending Mitakihara Junior High School. Eldest child of Junko and Tomohisa Kaname, elder sibling to Tatsuya Kaname. Friends with Sayaka Miki and Hitomi Shizuki. In conclusion, Madoka Kaname is **「****normal****」**! Everything in her life until now has been **「****normal****」**! Nothing has ever happened to change the **「****normalcy****」 **of her life! So! When **「****mysterious transfer student****」 **Homura Akemi says something like **「****don't change who you are, or you will lose everything you love****」**, Madoka can only feel confusion!

"Is everything alright, Madoka-san?" This feeling of confusion was not lost on Madoka's friends as they walked home from school.

"? Why?" Madoka asked.

"You've been pretty quiet since you took the transfer student to the nurse's office, _that's _why!" Sayaka exclaimed.

"Oh, have I…?"

"You're acting _really _weird, Madoka. What'd she do, anyway? Hit you? Make fun of you? Come on to you?"

"No, she didn't- wait, what was that last one?"

"Nothing~! Come on, let's just go- whoa! It's a giant!" Madoka and Hitomi turned their heads in the same direction as Sayaka and, just like several other students leaving the school, ended up staring at an incredibly tall man in a gakuran.

"What a tall man," Hitomi said.

"And he's Japanese, too?!" _He kinda looks familiar… _The man, noticing Sayaka's noteworthy gawking, started to walk towards the three girls.

"Excuse me, but can I ask you some questions?" The man asked when he was in front of them.

"Yes?!"

"I'm looking for someone who goes to this school." The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. On that paper, much to the girls' surprise, was a perfect sketch of Homura. "Have you seen this girl?"

"That's Homura-chan!" Madoka exclaimed.

"So you know her, then. Where can I find her?"

"Sorry, but we don't know. Homura-chan just transferred in today, so we don't know where she lives. We don't have her contact information, either…"

"That's fine. I don't really need to see her right now, anyway. I do have another question, though." The man folded the page back into his pocket. From a different pocket, he pulled out what looked like a photograph. "Have any of you seen what's in this photo?" The three girls all gave the picture a glance.

"I'm sorry, but… there's nothing in this picture," Hitomi said, feeling bewildered.

"What are you talking about, Hitomi?" Sayaka asked. "You can't see it? That white rabbit… cat… thingy?"

"I'll believe you if you say it's there, but I can't see a thing. What about you, Madoka-san?"

"...I… I can see it…" Madoka said, utterly stunned to see yet another thing from **「****that dream****」 **in reality. "Um… what is this about? Does it have something to do with Homura-chan?"

"...It's nothing," the man said, putting the photo back in his pocket and walked away. _Those two were the first to be able to see __**「**__**him**__**」**__. Are they…_

* * *

After that bizarre encounter, Madoka, Sayaka, and Hitomi went to a nearby restaurant, their first conversation immediately being about the man they talked to.

"Just what was _up _with that guy?" Sayaka asked. "Standing around a junior high, asking where to find some girls, is he some sort of perverted stalker?"

"I don't really think that's the case, Sayaka-chan; he didn't really look like that kind of person," Madoka said, mainly because of how he had a picture of the creature from **「****that dream****」**.

"Hmmm… now that you mention **「****looks****」**," Hitomi started, "his face kind of reminds me of… **「****Clint Eastwood****」**."

"**「****Clint Eastwood****」**?"

"Oh yeah, he does!" Sayaka added. "...Ah! Now I know where I've seen him before!" Sayaka opened up her bag and pulled out a magazine on marine biology and, much to Madoka and Hitomi's astonishment, the man from earlier was on the cover. "That was **「****Jotaro Kujo****」**, the super famous marine biologist who wears super fabulous clothes! I'm a _huge _fan!"

"Since when?" Hitomi asked.

"C'mon, you know that I'm really into ocean stuff!"

"...Again, since when?"

"Man, I can't _believe_ I didn't recognize Kujo-san; I could've gotten his autograph!" Sayaka said, ignoring Hitomi's comment. "His work with dolphins last year was _amazing_!" Sayaka then went on to list various things that Jotaro had done.

"Oh, wait!" Madoka interjected. "Do you think that Kujo-san is Homura-chan's father, then?"

"Weren't you listening, Madoka? His name's Jotaro _Kujo_, not Jotaro _Akemi_... though I guess he could be an uncle or something. Oh! Since we're talking about her, tell us what happened between you and that transfer student!"

"Um… well…"

* * *

After Madoka divulged both her encounter with Homura in the hall and the dream she had with her in it, Hitomi had to leave for her tea ceremony class. Madoka and Sayaka, having time to spare, decided to go to the music store, the latter looking for another CD to give to her crush, Kyosuke Kamijo. While they were listening to music, though, Madoka heard a **「****mysterious voice****」**!

_Help me! _The **「****mysterious voice****」** said. Confused, Madoka looked around to see who was talking, but not only was no one speaking to her, everyone was completely minding their own business, meaning only Madoka could hear the **「****mysterious voice****」**!

_What's going on? _Madoka asked herself as she followed the sound of the voice. It eventually led her downstairs and in front of a closed off area, forbidden to access.

_Help! _

"..." Madoka Kaname wasn't one to break the rules, so the fact that the area in front of her wasn't supposed to be entered would be enough to stop her from moving forward. However! Madoka Kaname also wasn't one to ignore a cry for help! Therefore, while still feeling nervous, she pressed onwards into the closed off area! At first, there was no one, but suddenly, something fell out of the ceiling in front of Madoka. It was breathing heavily and covered in cuts, but Madoka immediately recognized as the creature in both Jotaro's photo _and _**「****that dream****」**!

_It's him…! _Madoka thought to herself as she picked up the creature and held it in her arms. "Were you the one talking to me?"

_Help… _The repeated cry answered her question. Before Madoka could respond, though, Homura Akemi, dressed in the same outfit she wore in her dream, suddenly appeared before her!

"Homura-chan…?"

"Hand that creature to me," Homura coldly said.

"But he's hurt!"

"Yes, and I'll be sure to… fix that." There was nothing reassuring about that.

"N-No!" Madoka shouted, stepping back. "Don't touch him!"

"..." Homura simply stared at Madoka, as if she were contemplating her next move of some sort. However, before Homura could do something, Sayaka blasted her with a fire extinguisher, then ran off with Madoka and the creature in tow!

* * *

"What the hell is that transfer student doing, dressing like that and attacking people?!" Sayaka exclaimed as she and Madoka ran. "And isn't that the thing Kujo-san showed us? What's it doing here?"

"I'm not sure… but he needs our help!" Madoka said.

"Oh! What if it's Kujo-san's pet?! Do you think he'd let us in his house if we return it to him?!"

"Sayaka-chan, please focus!" The exit for the area was in sight, but before Madoka and Sayaka could reach the exit, it vanished! Not only that, but the entire area changed into a scene of butterflies and paper cutouts!

"This is… very strange…" Sayaka remarked, moving closer to Madoka. Then, as if the situation wasn't bizarre already, Madoka and Sayaka found themselves surrounded by strange creatures that looked like a cross between a butterfly and the Pringles man! "HOLY ACID TRIP!" The odd creatures creeped closer and closer to the girls, many of them gaining hollow eyes and vicious teeth in order to look even more disturbing!

But then! All of the creatures flew backwards into the walls and burst into nothing!

"Wh-What just happened?" Madoka asked.

"**「****Yare yare daze****」**." This voice was entirely unexpected. Madoka and Sayaka turned their bodies to see none other than **「****Jotaro Kujo****」 **entering the scene!

"Ku-Kujo… san?"

"Kujo-san!" Sayaka exclaimed, her eyes beaming as she ran over to him. "Hello! I don't think we were properly introduced before. My name's Sayaka Miki, and I'm a _huge _fan of yours! Madoka and I found your pet, or whatever it is, so do you think I can get your autograph? Pretty please? Can I go to your house, too? I'd _love _to see what you're working on, right now, if it wouldn't be too much-"

"Oh my God, shut the hell up, already!" Jotaro shouted at Sayaka.

"?! I… I'm sorry!" Sayaka started bowing frantically. "I'm super, _super _sorry!"

"Whatever." Jotaro walked past Sayaka and stopped in front of Madoka. "So, **「****Kyubey****」 **_does _belong to you, then."

"What?" Madoka asked. "His name's… **「****Kyubey****」**?"

"Don't try and play dumb; I'm in no mood for it, kid. ...Hold on." A large number of the Pringle butterflies appeared from seemingly nowhere.

"Kyaaaaah!" Even Madoka was afraid!

"These guys just don't quit, do they?"

"What are you doing, Madoka, Kujo-san?!" Sayaka asked. "We've gotta get outta-"

"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!" The Pringle butterflies were all pushed back by some sort of **「****invisible force****」 **and all suffered the same fate: **「****destruction****」**!

"...here." When Sayaka said that, the area they were in vanished, bringing them back to where they once were. "I'm not sure what's going on, but I'm not really complaining, either."

"Did you do something, Kujo-san?" Madoka asked. "Thank you for helping us."

_No, Madoka, you have to get out of here! _Kyubey shouted into her mind. _Jotaro's just as dangerous as Homura! Maybe even _more_! You have to- _That sentence was never finished. A split second later, Kyubey was lying in a crater at Madoka's feet, his body torn to pieces!

"! What…? No… NO! KYUBEY!" Madoka fell to her knees and cried for the fallen creature.

"Stop crying, already; he's gonna come back," Jotaro said.

"He… He is…?" Madoka asked, wiping away her tears.

"Like you don't know. It fully heals itself, even after death… what a troublesome **「****Stand****」**."

"S… **「****Stand****」**?"

"**「****Stand****」**?" Sayaka repeated running over to the two. "What's a-" Suddenly, the two girls were grabbed at the collars and lifted off the ground by an **「****invisible force****」 **similar to the one that destroyed the Pringle butterflies!

"You must be new to this, so let me tell you something important: when someone asks if you've seen a **「****Stand****」**, especially your _own _**「****Stand****」**, you don't say **「****YES****」**! Now, then, which one of you is the **「****Stand user****」**?!"

_**BANG! **_A gunshot sounded off! A bullet flew through the air, directly towards Jotaro's head! Madoka and Sayaka were thrown onto their butts. They regained their composure just in time to see the bullet **「****stop in midair****」**!

"You went straight for the head. You must have experience, kid." The sound of footsteps echoed through the area. The footsteps ceased when the source was but a little under a meter away from Jotaro. The source, itself was none other than **「****Homura Akemi****」**, now wielding some sort of **「****gun****」**!

"Homura-chan has a gun?!" Madoka exclaimed.

"What the hell is going on?!" Sayaka added.

"...I'm thankful to you for killing Kyubey, Jotaro-san," Homura said. "However…" The girl pointed her **「****gun****」 **at Jotaro, "I won't forgive you for trying to hurt **「****Madoka****」**!" The three silver circles on Homura's shield-like device opened, revealing the smaller two to contain sand and the large one to be a set of gears. Without a single word, the face of the shield turned onto its side… and the world went gray!

_I don't know what's going on, but this man clearly has a bizarre __**「**__**power**__**」**__. I don't know what it is, but if he's willing to hurt Madoka, then he's too dangerous! I need to get rid of him now, while he can't move! _Homura readied her weapon and prepared to fire at Jotaro in the frozen time.

"Well well well..."

"?! I… Impossible!" Evidently, it was _not _impossible, for Jotaro was _indeed _moving in the frozen time.

"Never thought I'd have to deal with _this _power, again." Before Homura could react to this, her eyes widened as a **「****muscular blue man****」 **appeared out of nowhere behind Jotaro! Together, these two men kicked Homura in the face and stomach, knocking her to the ground and making her accidentally unfreeze time!

_How?! How can he move in the frozen time without touching me?! And that thing… what the hell _is _that thing?!_

_**Clink**_ This action from Jotaro would cause fate to diverge even further. When Jotaro kicked Homura, a **「****locket****」 **fell out of his pocket. When this **「****locket****」 **hit the ground, it opened up, revealing that it contained a certain **「****stone****」**! As if there was some sort of **「****magnetism****」 **at work, the **「****stone****」** flew out of the locket into the air… and pierced through Madoka's neck!

"Aaah… gghhh… guhaaa…" Madoka tried to speak, but the hole in her neck coupled with the incredible pain made her unable to do so.

"MADOKA~!" Homura and Sayaka shouted, the former seeming rather out of character to Sayaka. What was Jotaro's reaction to this scene?

"...**「****Yare yare daze****」**."

**Part 1: Fate**

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Jotaro Kujo! Meets Madoka Kaname (2)

Mitakihara Town, residential town of M City in the S Prefecture. It used to be a small town, but at the beginning of the 21st. century, the government remodeled the entire town to make it look much better, getting much inspiration from famous sites across the globe. Its flower is the red spider lily and its specialty is octopi.

According to the 2006 census, Mitakihara's population is 117,426, but the town is associated with much more sinister numbers. This year, 2011, the number of missing people is as high as 162. 90 of them are just children… even if they just ran away from home, the number is still too high.

Up until now, no one would have ever thought that these numbers would be connected to a few girls just beginning puberty… except for one man.

**Jotaro Kujo! Meets Madoka Kaname (2)**

* * *

"Madoka…" Sayaka said, holding her friend close, her eyes void of life. "Hey, Madoka! Say something, already!"

"You… You…" Homura said, her head hanging down.

"Wait," Jotaro started, "it's not what you-" Homura flung her head up, revealing her face to be drenched in **「****tears****」**.

"YOU BASTARD!" Homura fired all of her remaining rounds at Jotaro, but the **「****muscular blue man****」** punched them all back at her. Each bullet hit Homura, but even though Jotaro didn't aim for her vitals, she stood as if she wasn't shot at all.

"What the hell?!" Sayaka exclaimed.

"I'm going to kill you!" The face of Homura's sand timer turned to it side, once again freezing time. In her rage and sorrow, Homura forgot that Jotaro, as far as she knew, couldn't be frozen, so she charged forward to kill him, point-blank. The **「****muscular blue man****」**, though, threw her down to the ground and pinned her there!

"Let go of me, dammit!"

"You can stop time and eight bullets didn't phase you, at all? ...It can't be…" Hoping that he was mistaken, Jotaro grabbed Homura's top and ripped off a large portion of the left side clean off!

"H-Hey! What are you trying to do?!"

_No __**「**__**star**__**」**__, _Jotaro thought to himself. _I guess she _is _too young to be one of _**「****his****」** _bastards. ? _Jotaro saw that the face of the sand timer was starting to turn back. _Nine seconds, too? Are they _really _not related? Whatever. _"**「****Star Platinum: The World****」**!" At the same time Homura's time stop ended, a new time stop took its place! "Don't worry about your friend; the **「****Arrow****」 **doesn't seek out people just to kill them." Star Platinum let Homura out of his grasp.

"You son of a-" One second was all Homura could manage before she, too, became frozen!

"**「****Yare yare daze****」**." It appeared that Kyubey wouldn't be re-appearing anytime soon, so Jotaro picked up the **「****locket****」 **and the **「****stone****」 **before dashing out of the area. "**「****And time resumes****」**." At the same time Jotaro left the area, time resumed motion!

"-bitch! ...Where'd he go?! Where the hell did he-"

"HEY!" Sayaka shouted, Madoka's eyes already having closed. "Forget about Kujo-san, right now! You can use magic or something, right?! Do something for Madoka, already!"

"..." That managed to calm Homura down. Sayaka was right; Jotaro had to pay, but Madoka needed to be saved _now_. While Homura did have healing magic, it wasn't strong enough to heal something of this magnitude.

"I can help!" Suddenly, a **「****ribbon****」 **wrapped around Madoka's wrist! With a tug, it pulled a new girl right next to Madoka!

"**「****Mami Tomoe****」**!"

"Can you use magic, too?" Sayaka asked Mami. "Please, someone just help Madoka!"

"I'll do the best that I-" Mami had already placed her hands on Madoka's neck to begin healing, but when she did, she discovered that Madoka's breathing was perfectly fine, as if the **「****hole****」 **wasn't even there! Mami then put an ear to her chest, a finger to her wrist; she had a **「****heartbeat****」 **and **「****pulse****」**!

"Hurry up!" Homura and Sayaka shouted.

"...I… I don't really know what's happening, but it doesn't look like she's in any danger."

"?!"

* * *

Madoka was certain that she had already done all of this. Waking up her mom, running to school, listening to Sayaka jokingly say that she'd make her her wife; didn't she already do this?

_I don't get it, _Madoka thought as Saotome-sensei ranted about how her boyfriend broke up with her because of the way she cooked his eggs. _Was that all… a __**「**__**dream**__**」**__?_

"Well, now that that's out of the way, let's give a big warm welcome to our new classmate!" Saotome-sensei said, as if her big rant never happened. "Come in, Akemi-san. Don't be shy!"

_...Huh?_ The girl who walked into class definitely _looked _like **「****Homura Akemi****」**, but it couldn't possibly be the **「****Homura Akemi****」 **Madoka knew. This girl had long pigtails, wore red-framed glasses, and it looked like he was fidgeting.

"U-Um… My-My name is H-Homura Akemi. And, uh... I, uh… It's really nice… I mean, I'm pleased to meet you," Homura(?) said, her voice lacking any sort of confidence.

_Wh-What… What's going on?! _This person was not the **「****Homura Akemi****」** Madoka knew!

* * *

Madoka's eyes flew open. A blanket was draped over her body as she lied on a couch.

_A __**「**__**dream**__**」**__? ..._Another _**「**__**dream**__**」**__? _Madoka asked herself. _I'm having too many of those, today. ...Where am I? _Madoka turned her head to the left and right to survey the area; she was apparently in someone's apartment.

"Madoka!" That was Sayaka's voice Madoka heard as she saw her friend run down the stairs to her side, Homura and a blonde girl she didn't recognize behind her. "You're awake! You really scared the hell outta us!"

"I did? What-" It all came back to her in an instant. **「****Kyubey****」**, **「****Homura-chan****」**, **「****Pringle butterflies****」**, **「****Jotaro Kujo****」**, **「****getting stabbed****」**; all of that definitely happened. Madoka didn't understand how she was alive, but she was definitely happy.

"I'll be leaving now," Homura said, walking towards the exit.

"Homura-chan?"

"I was only staying here until you woke up. Now that you have," Homura flipped her hair dramatically, "it's not necessary for me to be here." With that, Homura left the apartment, not noticing Madoka's frown.

"Don't be upset, Kaname-san," the blonde girl said. "Akemi-san wasn't showing it, but after Miki-san, she was more concerned for your well being than any of us. It was quite touching to see her pace back and forth across the room while you slept."

"She did that? She was… worried about me? She really was… um… I'm sorry, but, **「****who are you****」**?"

"Oh, how rude of me, not already giving a proper introduction. My name is Mami Tomoe, and I'm a year above you at Mitakihara Junior High."

"And get _this_, Madoka!" Sayaka interjected. "Mami-san's a real life **「****magical girl****」**! The transfer student, too!"

"'**「****Magical girl****」**'?" Madoka parroted.

"That's right, Madoka. Mami uses magic to protect this town from evil **「****Witches****」**."

"!" Suddenly, on the table next to the couch, was a figure that Madoka was certain had died. "Kyubey! You're **「****alright****」**?! How?!"

"I have to form **「****contracts****」 **with girls all around the world, but that would be too much for just one of me. Truthfully, there are tens of thousands of **「****Kyubeys****」 **around the world, all sharing the same mind. When one of us dies, all others are alerted, and one of us goes to **「****replace****」 **him."

"Don't ask how that works; it's pretty gross," Sayaka said.

"Um… okay," Madoka said. "But when you say stuff like **「****contracts****」**, **「****Witches****」**, and **「****magical girls****」**... what do you mean?"

"It's like this, Madoka! All around the world, there are these evil monsters called **「****Witches****」 **that kill people whenever they want, 'cause they're evil like that! In order to fight them, Kyubey forms **「****contracts****」 **with girls by granting them any **「****wish****」 **they want and turning them into **「****magical girls****」**! They use their **「****Soul Gems****」**," Sayaka pointed to an egg-shaped object in Mami's hands, "to transform and fight the **「****Witches****」 **and save the day! They're real life **「****heroes of justice****」**! Was that good, Kyubey?"

"Well, you paraphrased quite a bit and mixed in your own ideologies, but it was a satisfactory explanation," Kyubey said. "Since you and Madoka can both see me, that means you both have the potential to become **「****magical girls****」** and have any wish granted."

"Any wish?" Madoka asked.

"That's right. I would like it if you decided on something now, but given the day you've had, I would understand if you would like to rest and think about it."

"Okay… Mami-san."

"Yes?" Mami asked.

"If you're a magical girl, why weren't you there to fight those things?"

"..." Mami started to frown. "I'm sorry for that, Kaname-san. I was following the Witch's trail in the **「****Barrier****」**, the place that Witches trap their victims in, when I ran into that man… Kujo-san. I thought he was trapped, but then he summoned this **「****blue man****」 **and said it was like my **「****magic****」**. Kujo-san said that there were two girls about to be cornered by **「****Familiars****」**, the Witches' minions, and that he'd save them while I defeated the Witch. I killed the Witch, but if I had known he just wanted to kill Kyubey, or that you would've gotten hurt like that, Kaname-san…"

"Who is Kujo-san, exactly? How does he know about any of this?"

"I have no idea," Kyubey said. "He's an enigma and a very dangerous man. For about a year now, he's been going around the world interfering with magical girl business. He kills me on sight and goes out of his way to kill Witches. The latter is especially bad because after he kills a Witch, he steals the **「****Grief Seed****」 **produced by the **「****Witch****」**. Without **「****Grief Seeds****」**, a magical girl's Soul Gem will get darker as they use magic, and they eventually won't be able to fight Witches anymore."

"That's terrible!"

"Hey! I'm sure Kujo-san has his reasons!" Sayaka protested. "A cool guy like Kujo-san _can't _be a bad guy!"

"Sounds like _someone _has a bit of a crush on Kujo-san," Mami teased.

"I-I do not! The only one I like is… anyway! Kujo-san called you a **「****Stand****」**; what does that mean?"

"I'm not too sure, but it seems like it's a power that only magical girls and myself can see. You should be very cautious of Jotaro Kujo, everyone."

"We will, Kyubey," Mami said. "Now, then, how about we have some tea and cake before you two go home?"

"That'd be great!" Sayaka exclaimed. Mami went into the kitchen to get everything while Sayaka sat down at the table. Madoka got up from the couch to do the same, but when she did, she found that the blanket was **「****stuck to her****」**. Assuring herself that it was just **「****static electricity****」**, Madoka pulled the blanket off of her body, though she had a difficult time doing so. When it was off, Sayaka and Mami, the latter back with a tray of tea and cake, looked very surprised.

"...What is it?" Madoka asked.

"I _told _you we still needed to heal her!" Sayaka shouted.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, Kaname-san!" Mami cried, setting the tray down. "I would've done something, but you didn't _feel _injured! Whatever pain you felt clearly went away, so I figured that **「****that****」 **would have, as well!"

"What are you talking about?" Mami pulled a compact lens from her pocket and opened it up in front of Madoka. Then, she saw it. In the middle of her neck, right where the **「****stone****」 **struck her, was a **「****coin-sized hole****」**!

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

* * *

After escaping from the girls, Jotaro returned to where he was staying, the **「****Mitakihara Grand Hotel****」**. As soon as he entered the room, he immediately went down onto the bed.

"Once again, I've made no progress," Jotaro said to himself. "Kyubey didn't **「****come back****」 **immediately, probably waiting for me to leave. What an annoying **「****Stand****」**. Where the hell is the **「****Stand user****」**, anyway? I bet he's just just sitting somewhere alone, laughing at how I can't touch him…!" At this time, Jotaro felt compelled to open that **「****locket****」**. He removed the **「****stone****」** and looked at the **「****picture****」** inside. It was a picture of him with a little girl on his shoulders. The girl's shirt didn't completely cover her neck area, so one could clearly see a **「****star-shaped birthmark****」 **near her left shoulder.

"..." Jotaro put the **「****stone****」 **back into the **「****locket****」 **and placed it on the nightstand. "I know you're on the balcony. You might as well come in; it's unlocked."

"..." The balcony door slid open, and in through it walked **「****Homura Akemi****」**!

* * *

"Where did you get that scarf, Madoka-san?" Hitomi asked.

"Um… I bought it yesterday, after you left for your tea ceremony lessons," Madoka lied. The pink scarf Madoka wore was given to her by Mami in order to hide the **「****hole****」 **in her neck. If anyone saw it, there'd be no way to explain it, so it had to be kept hidden. Thankfully, the hole didn't mess with neither her breathing nor her eating(though the latter _was _quite the sight); it was as if the only sign that there was a **「****hole****」 **in her neck was the **「****hole****」**, itself.

"It's very lovely, but don't you think it's a little warm for a scarf?"

"Um…"

"It's fine!" Sayaka interjected. "It kinda makes Madoka look like a **「****hipster****」**, but it's no big deal!"

"_**「**__**Hipster**__**」**_"_? _

"You're defending it, Sayaka-san? Why would you… ah! That scarf… it's hiding some sort of **「****mark of intimacy****」 **you gave Madoka-san, isn't it?"

"'**「****Mark of intimacy****」**'?" Sayaka repeated.

"You can't do this! You're both girls! **「****Girls can't love girls****」**!" Hitomi then ran off ahead of them, completely forgetting her bag.

"Wouldn't it be funny if Hitomi was a closeted homosexual?"

"...A little," Madoka admitted.

"Well we should get going, too." Sayaka patted her friend on the back to get her to move, but when she tried to remove her hand, she found herself unable to do so. "What the hell?"

"Sayaka-chan?"

"My hand's **「****stuck****」 **or something!" Using all of her strength, Sayaka was able to pull away from Madoka, though they were still very confused by what just happened.

* * *

Several hours later, Madoka, Sayaka, and Mami were on the rooftop eating lunch, Kyubey taking a few bits every now and then.

"Did you have any trouble covering the **「****hole****」**, Kaname-san?" Mami asked.

"I almost got caught in gym class when I was told to take off the scarf," Madoka started, "but it… **「****wouldn't come off****」**."

"'**「****Wouldn't come off****」**'? That's strange."

"If it's becoming that much of a problem, you could always wish for the **「****hole****」 **to be healed," Kyubey said. "Once it's gone, any problems you've been having since you got it would probably disappear."

"Maybe, but I think I should use it on something better than my physical appearance," Madoka said. "What did _you_ wish for, Mami-san?"

"Me?" Mami asked. "I… didn't have the luxury of thinking about it. I was in a car accident a few years ago, so, naturally, the only thing I could think of wishing for was **「****not to die****」**. If I had thought a bit longer, though…"

"Mami-san…" Madoka and Sayaka now understood that Mami didn't live alone because her parents worked overseas or some sort of other anime cliche. As such, neither of them would try and bring it up, again.

"It's fine, though! I'm glad to be alive, and now that I have you two for friends, it's even better. If you're unsure about what to wish for, come with me on my **「****Witch hunts****」**. You'll really understand what you're fighting, and you can figure out what sort of wish would do as compensation for it."

"That sounds great!" Sayaka said. "Let's do it, Madoka!"

"O-Okay…" Madoka said, feeling a bit less excited than Sayaka. At that moment, as if she appeared out of thin air, Homura Akemi walked onto the scene! "Homura-chan!" Instinctively, Madoka pulled Kyubey close to her to protect him.

"I'm not going to attack him," Homura said. "Now that you two have made contact, there's no point. However… what is with that scarf? You were wearing it in gym class, too."

"Um…" Since Homura was a magical girl, it seemed alright to show her. Madoka removed her scarf(with unnecessary difficulty) and showed Homura the **「****hole****」**.

"...Excuse me." Homura went back into the building where the girls couldn't see her. Once out of sight, she transformed and immediately froze time. "...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Once time started flowing again, Homura de-transformed and went back to the roof, making them all wonder just what it was that she did.

"As I was saying, Madoka, I'm warning you right now to not make a contract. This kind of world isn't suited for someone like you."

"'Not suited for her'? That's a weird thing to say, Akemi-san," Mami said. "Are you certain that _that's _the reason, and not that you don't want to compete with anyone else for **「****Grief Seeds****」**?"

"That's not nice, Mami-san!" Sayaka said.

"...What?" Homura asked.

"Well, you probably have a better reason than that, right?"

"...You're… defending me? Do you have a fever? Why are you being nice to me, Sayaka Miki?"

"Well, to be honest, I didn't really like you that much before, especially after seeing what you did to Kyubey, but you can't really be a bad person if you cried when you thought Madoka was dead, right?"

"Eh? You… You cried?" Madoka asked, not knowing about that part. Homura didn't respond, but Madoka took her silence as a **「****YES****」**.

"You must have your reasons for doing what you're doing, and if you can't tell us, then that's fine, 'cause like I said, you don't seem like a bad person, transfer- no, **「****Homura****」**."

"...As long as we understand each other to that degree." With a dramatic hair flip, Homura left the group.

"I still think we shouldn't be so trusting of her," Mami said.

"Come on, she's not bad, Mami-san!" Sayaka said.

"...Well, we should at least focus primarily on the **「****Witches****」 **and **「****Jotaro Kujo****」**."

"I disagree with the latter."

"..."

"Anyway, class is going to start soon; we should head back."

"You two go ahead; I want to look at the clouds for a bit."

"? Just don't end up late." Sayaka and Mami, the former having Kyubey on her shoulders, exited the roof. Once they were out of sight… Madoka struggled to **「****get up****」** from the bench she was sitting on!

"Why… Why can't I **「****get up****」**?!" Madoka used all of her strength to push herself up, but it wouldn't work. Somehow, she was **「****stuck****」 **worse than she had been **「****stuck****」 **to anything all day.

"..." There was no other choice. The fact that no one else was on the roof would certainly help, but it was still **「****embarrassing****」**. Nonetheless, Madoka ignored her feelings about it and **「****unzipped****」 **her **「****skirt****」 **so she could slide out into just her **「****underwear****」**.

_Now I just need to go to the bathroom and put on my sweat pants. I hope I can make it there without- ?! _An instant! In an instant, Madoka's plans were shattered! They were shattered because it wasn't just her **「****skirt****」 **that was **「****stuck****」**, it was her entire **「****butt****」**!

"?! It wasn't just my **「****skirt****」**?! That's not just **「****static electricity****」**, is it?! Why is it-?!" Madoka made another **「****discovery****」**: there wasn't any sort of **「****gap****」** between the bench and her **「****butt****」**! The two things were **「****fused together****」**!

"Kyaaaaaa!" Madoka summoned much more strength than she thought herself capable of and pushed against the bench. Amazingly, the **「****fusion****」 **became **「****undone****」 **and she fell to the ground.

"What… What's going on?" Madoka asked herself as she put her skirt back on. "What did that **「****stone****」 **_do _to me?!"

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Jotaro Kujo! Meets Madoka Kaname (3)

"..." Jotaro put the **「****stone****」 **back into the **「****locket****」 **and placed it on the nightstand. "I know you're on the balcony. You might as well come in; it's unlocked."

"..." The balcony door slid open, and in through it walked **「****Homura Akemi****」**!

"I see you've fixed your outfit. You do that with your **「****magic****」**?"

"..." Homura remembered how Jotaro tore off enough of her top to expose her bra earlier, causing her to feel something that she rarely felt nowadays: **「****embarrassment****」**. It was a somewhat good thing that Madoka was unconscious and didn't see that.

"You want a rematch, kid? I don't care if you do, but if you'll recall from before, **「****Star Platinum****」 **is fast enough to knock back your bullets, and my **「****frozen time****」 **is a lot stronger than your's; I can move for about three seconds in your frozen time, but you can only manage a second in mine."

"...I'm not here to fight you. Madoka is alright, so I don't have a grudge against you, anymore. I'm actually here to make a deal."

"? What could you possibly have that I'd want?"

"The **「****location****」 **of Kyubey's **「****Stand user****」**."

"..." Jotaro's face stayed as hardened as usual, but Homura definitely caught his attention, and she could tell.

"Kyubey's **「****Stand user****」 **is somewhere in this town, hiding from sight while his little pet messes with innocent lives. I didn't want him to make contact with Madoka, but since he has, I'm left with no choice but to get rid of the **「****Stand user****」**. However, he has numerous **「****Stand users****」** guarding him, so it'd be risky to go in alone. I'll help you get rid of all of the **「****Stand users****」**, including Kyubey's," Homura flipped her hair dramatically, "_if _you do something for me."

"...I'm listening."

"In one month, this town will be attacked by **「****Walpurgisnacht****」**, the most powerful of all Witches. The danger of **「****Walpurgisnacht****」 **is what's preventing me from dealing with Kyubey's **「****Stand user****」 **right now, but even if I focus solely on preparing to fight her, the chance I have of winning is rather small.

"There are **「****two things****」 **you must do for me in relation to this as a part of our deal. **「****First****」**, there are two magical girls with sufficient power named **「****Mami Tomoe****」 **and **「****Kyoko Sakura****」**: you must do whatever it takes to keep **「****at least one of them****」 **alive for the next month. **「****Second****」**, when **「****Walpurgisnacht****」 **appears, you must assist me in fighting and defeating it. Do both of these things, and I will gladly take you to Kyubey's **「****Stand user****」**."

"...You know… you got a _lot _of guts coming in here and making demands like that, kid. No one in their right mind would ask for a favor from me after I beat the crap out of them. How do I know you aren't bullshitting me?"

"I guess you don't, but has any other magical girl ever brought up **「****Stands****」 **before?"

"..." Homura made a good point. This was the first time any magical girl had brought up **「****Stands****」**, so that at least gave it a little merit. Jotaro still didn't fully trust her, but this was the closest lead he had to getting rid of Kyubey. "Alright, kid. I'll play your little game. I don't trust you anymore than I did, before, but I'll play along, for now."

"I appreciate the sentiment." Homura bowed as a sign of respect, but this was mainly to hide her **「****slight grin****」**. Truthfully, Homura had absolutely no idea what a **「****Stand****」 **was supposed to be. However, she heard Jotaro mention the word enough to know that it was important, so by simply throwing it around a few times, it was pretty easy to get him to do what she wants. Of course, he'd find out about the deception in a month's time, but Homura was confident that if a fight would erupt, she wouldn't lose a second time.

"One last thing, kid." Homura lifted her head. "Has anyone in your family ever been to **「****Egypt****」**?"

"No. Why?" Homura asked while **「****tilting her head****」**.

"...Just confirming something."

**Jotaro Kujo! Meets Madoka Kaname (3)**

* * *

It had been almost two weeks since Madoka and Sayaka were brought into the world of magic and whatever **「****Stands****」 **were. The two girls had been accompanying Mami on numerous Witch hunts, yet they still were on the fence about making wishes and gaining magic, themselves. Sayaka was already considering using her wish to **「****fix Kyosuke's hand****」**, but she was having trouble actually committing to it, especially after Mami made her wonder if she'd be making the wish because **「****she loves him****」 **or because **「****she wants to feel important****」**. Madoka had no idea what to wish for, but this was mainly because her attention was diverted into other things.

Ever since Madoka was struck by that **「****stone****」**, everything she'd touch would become **「****fused****」 **to her, and she didn't know why. Only Jotaro Kujo would have an answer, but Madoka had no idea where he was, so here's Madoka, sitting on her bed in the dark, being careful not to touch anything.

_**RINGRING! **_That would have to end, though, as her phone started ringing. Taking a quick glance at the caller ID, Madoka saw that it was Sayaka. Right now, Sayaka was supposed to be visiting Kyosuke in the hospital, so if she was calling her, instead, it had to be serious.

"Hello, Sayaka-chan?" Madoka said into the phone. "What happened with Kami- what? A **「****Grief Seed****」**?! ...No, I don't know Mami-san's number. ...You're going to go in and watch it?! ...I guess that would make it easier to find the Witch, especially if Kyubey is with you. ...I'll find Mami-san and bring her there as fast as I can." Madoka hung up and ran out the door as fast as she could to locate her senior… after putting on her scarf… and using all of her strength to get herself **「****diffused****」 **from the bed.

* * *

Very fortunately, Mami was at her home, the first place Madoka thought to look. After explaining the situation, the two quickly ran to the hospital. Mami located the Barrier, and she and Madoka entered to take down the Witch! But before the entrance was out of sight, **「****Homura Akemi****」 **appeared before them!

"Homura-chan!" Madoka exclaimed.

"Hello, Akemi-san," Mami said with a smile, though it wasn't completely sincere. "Are you here to fight the Witch, as well. Don't worry, I'll take care of this one, though since you came all the way out here, I don't mind sharing the Grief Seed with you."

"...You cannot fight this Witch, Mami Tomoe," Homura said to her.

"? Again, I don't mind sharing-"

"If you fight this Witch as you are, you will **「****die****」**."

_What?! _Even Madoka was surprised!

"...Excuse me?" Mami asked, still smiling, but with even less sincerity. "Are you saying that this Witch is too powerful for me?"

"**「****Power****」** isn't the issue here. Yes, you are very strong; in terms of raw power, you surpass me by a wide margin. However, you can't win because of the fact that you've let **「****friendship****」 **cloud your mind."

"...What?"

"Our job isn't one that requires a bond with others; the only way to do it right is to care solely about yourself. By becoming friends with Madoka Kaname and Sayaka Miki, though, you've gotten cocky and reckless, fooling yourself into believing that you can do anything, and that will be the downfall of both you _and _those two girls. Leave now if you still value your life."

"...I had a feeling that I didn't like you, and this confirms it." Mami raised her left arm towards Homura. In an instant, **「****ribbons****」** shot up from the ground and wrapped themselves around the girl and lifted her into the air. Homura tried to break out, but the **「****ribbons****」 **were too strong for her!

"Be a good girl and I'll let you out later, okay?"

"You… You fool! I'm trying to help you!"

"Come on, Kaname-san, let's go." Mami grabbed the still stunned Madoka's hand and ran from Homura, the girl still shouting at her.

* * *

"Mami-san, please let go!" Madoka pleaded as Mami continued to drag her through the **「****Barrier****」**.

"There's no time for this, Kaname-san," Mami said.

"We need to talk about what happened back there with Homura-chan!"

"What we _need _to do is get to the Grief Seed before it **「****hatches****」**, Kaname-san."

"No!" Madoka stomped her feet onto the ground, for once being happy that she was being **「****fused****」 **to something when her feet **「****fused****」 **to the ground, stopping her from getting dragged further. "We're talking about it right now, or I'm leaving!"

"...Fine." Mami let go of Madoka's hand. "The reason I did that to Akemi-san was… she **「****annoyed****」** me.

"'**「****Annoyed****」**' you?!"

"I've been doing this for two years, Kaname-san! What right does she have to say that I'm not good enough to beat this Witch? To say that I shouldn't have made friends with you and Miki-san? To say that I won't be able to protect a friend a **「****second time****」**?!" Mami quickly covered her mouth, not meaning to say that last thing.

"'**「****Second time****」**'? Homura-chan never mentioned anything like that."

"..."

"Mami-san?"

"...A year ago… I had a **「****magical girl student****」** who, eventually, became my best friend. It was the first time I had a real friend since making my wish, and it was the happiest time of my life. But then… **「****certain things****」 **happened, and she changed. She started saying the same stuff Akemi-san said… that it's stupid to care for others… that my way of doing things is too reckless… I just…" **「****Tears****」 **began to streak down Mami's face. "I just couldn't listen to it again…! And then, the last thing she mentioned, about not being to protect you and Miki-san… what if she's right?! What if I mess up here and the two of you leave me because of it?! It's been so long since I had a friend! I don't want to be alone, again!"

"That won't happen, Mami-san!" Madoka grabbed Mami's hands and held them tight. "Sayaka-chan and I would never, ever, _ever _abandon you! You're a great senpai, and an even greater friend; you're the person I want to be, someday! I don't care about what Homura-chan said; your way of doing things isn't wrong! Not one bit!"

"You… You really... mean it…? Every word…?"

"Every **「****syllable****」**!"

"Kaname-san…" Mami removed her hands from Madoka's grasp(Madoka was glad that they didn't **「****fuse****」**) and wiped the **「****tears****」 **from her eyes. "Thank you, Kaname-san. You don't… You don't know how much that means to me… Thank you…"

"You're welcome. After we're done here, how about we go eat some really delicious cake. My treat!"

"It _would_ be nice to have someone treat _me _to a meal, for a change," Mami said with a slight chuckle, a sign that told Madoka she would be alright.

_Mami! I hate to interrupt whatever it is you're doing, but the Grief Seed is about to __**「**__**hatch**__**」**__! Hurry! _This was Kyubey's seemingly distressed message into Mami's head.

_Yeah, hurry! _Sayaka shouted. _Everything's getting weird, and… HOLY ACID TRIP!_

"...It sounds like we should keep moving."

"Alright!" Madoka's feet became **「****diffused****」** from the ground and the two girls kept moving.

_I'll show you, Akemi-san. I'll show you that my way is right! I have friends by my side, so there's _nothing _I can't do!_

* * *

"...I don't find this surprising." A few minutes after Mami bound Homura up in her **「****ribbons****」**, Homura, who had nearly given up on saving the older girl, gained a surprise visit from **「****Jotaro Kujo****」**!

"Not now, Jotaro-san! It's time to fulfill the first of my conditions! **「****Mami Tomoe****」 **is going to **「****die****」**! You have to hurry and save her!"

"...Alright." Jotaro turned away from Homura and dashed forward.

"...Wait! Get me out of this, first!"

"That's not a part of our **「****deal****」**."

* * *

Back with the girls, Mami and Madoka found their way to the heart of the Barrier and quickly located Sayaka and Kyubey behind a donut.

"Has the Witch shown up yet?" Madoka asked.

"No, but it should be any second now," Kyubey said. As it would turn out, that **「****second****」 **was this **「****second****」**! In the seat of a very tall chair far in front of the four, the **「****Witch****」 「****appeared****」**. She looked like some sort of floppy-eared clown, and was incredibly cute, especially in comparison to the usual Witches. Her name was… **「****Dessert Witch Charlotte****」**!

"I know that you were just born, but I'm afraid that I'm going to have to get rid of you, now!" Without anyone realizing it, Mami had run up to Charlotte's chair and smacked the legs with one of her muskets, sending the Witch falling towards the ground and being perfectly set up to be smacked into the wall! Not even giving her time to fight back, Mami fired a shotgun bullet at Charlotte. The Witch's limp body fell to the ground and Mami, now wielding two muskets, fired a bullet into her skull! Mami discarded the musket in her right hand, and at the same time, the **「****leftover shells****」 **turned into **「****string****」 **and carried Charlotte into the air!

"Finish it, Mami-san!" Sayaka exclaimed. Mami smiled at this comment; it helped confirm that absolutely nothing could go wrong from having friends. With this fact solidified, Mami turned her remaining musket into a large **「****stationary cannon****」** and pointed it at the Witch.

"**「****Tiro Finale****」**!" A small, yet fast bullet was fired from the **「****stationary cannon****」**, piercing Charlotte's stomach and turning into a **「****ribbon****」 **that intended on squeezing the life out of the Witch. This, however, **「****worked against****」 **Mami Tomoe!

High-level athletes have a mental healing method called **「****Switching Winback****」**! It's a way for them, in crucial and desperate situations, to drive away in a corner of their mind the fear and shock sustained during a competition, just like a switch, so as to only display their fighting spirit. In those moments, in order to activate their mental switch, athletes have different personal rituals, like **「****changing cloth or instruments****」**. The more violent the shock, the more exceptional the needed ritual! And Charlotte's mental switch is…!

"HOLY ACID TRIP!" Discarding her **「****base form****」 **and transforming into her **「****power form****」**, a bizarre **「****clown worm****」**! The **「****clown worm****」 **squirmed down right in front of Mami's face, smiled, and opened its jaws to reveal a mouth full of fangs!

Normally, someone as experienced as Mami Tomoe wouldn't be bothered by this. However! Mami Tomoe let herself become distracted by her desire to **「****look cool****」 **in front of her friends, bringing her guard to **「****zero****」**! Mami Tomoe had no way to defend herself!

_Why… Why can't I move…? _Mami asked herself. _I should be moving, but I can't… Is it… Is it because I failed again…? _In that instant, all of Mami's regrets flashed before her eyes: not using her wish to **「****save her parents****」**, inadvertently causing Madoka to get a **「****hole in her neck****」**, not being able to **「****stop Kyoko from leaving****」**; surely, these would be the last things Mami would see before Charlotte **「****bit her head off****」**.

"MAMI-SAN!" Madoka's **「****cry****」**, though, begged to differ. When she let it out, **「****something****」 **shot out from behind Madoka! It flew over to Mami and pushed her out of the way, saving her life with few seconds to spare!

_I'm… I'm alive…? Why…? How…? _"...Kaname-san?" There was a person floating nearby Mami, undoubtedly her savior, and she looked just like Madoka, though there were noticeable differences. This girl's hair was much longer, covering the entirety of her back, her eyes, in contrast to Madoka's pink eyes, were a beautiful gold, her breasts were several cup sizes bigger than Madoka's(almost Mami's size), and she was completely naked, though nothing inappropriate was present on her body, as if she were a Barbie Doll.

"Wehihihi!" This thing even had Madoka's **「****laugh****」**! Not wasting a single second, it pointed in the direction of Madoka and co., telling Mami to run there for safety!

"..." Mami, not feeling that she could win anymore, complied.

"Are you alright, Mami?" Kyubey asked.

"..." Mami simply de-transformed and fell in a slump, earning sorrowful looks from Madoka and Sayaka. _I failed… I failed..._

"What happened?" Sayaka asked, expressing the confusion of everyone, including Charlotte. "Mami-san was saved, but how?"

"What do you mean, Sayaka-chan? _She _did it," Madoka said.

"Who?"

"That… That um… **「****naked me****」**..." Madoka's face was red with **「****embarrassment****」**.

"That's not really true." They knew this voice! Turning around merely confirmed that the speaker was **「****Jotaro Kujo****」**!

_Kujo-san! _Even in the midst of all of this, Sayaka still had time to admire her **「****idol****」**.

"Listen, Madoka, what pierced your neck two weeks ago wasn't an ordinary **「****stone****」**, it was the piece of an **「****Arrow****」**. For thousands of years, these **「****Arrows****」** have sought out those with **「****potential****」** and granted them **「****special abilities****」**; you are no exception!

"In short, that girl isn't **「****magic****」**, nor is it an **「****evil spirit****」**. This being is but a powerful **「****vision****」 **created by your own life energy! And since it stands next to you, it is called… a **「****Stand****」**!"

"Wh-What…?" Madoka responded. "This is… my **「****Stand****」**?" A million questions were running through Madoka's mind. **「****Why did the Arrow fragment seek her out?****」 「****Why did it consider her important?****」 「****Why were all of these bizarre things happening to her?****」 **Regardless! Madoka ignored all of these questions in favor of the current reality presented before her: **「****she could fight****」**!

"I get it… Please… Please **「****defeat****」 **the **「****Witch****」**, my **「****Stand****」**!"

"Wehihihi!" was the Stand's response. The Stand flew over to the still confused Charlotte and punched her in the face! Madoka's Stand put all of its strength into that punch… and it did **「****nothing****」**!

"Huh?" was the collective response of everyone, sans Mami and Jotaro.

"Um… punch it again?" **「****Nothing****」** happened. "Kick it?" **「****Nothing****」 **happened. "ORAORAORAORA?" Absolutely **「****nothing****」 **happened!

"I don't get it! Why isn't the Witch exploding and stuff?!" Sayaka asked.

"I don't know!"

"Madoka!" Jotaro shouted, making the girl jump. "Look at your Stand," **「****Star Platinum****」 **appeared behind Jotaro, "now look at mine, **「****Star Platinum****」**. Now back to your Stand, now back to mine. Your Stand isn't like my Stand; it can't win by punching people. The **「****Witch****」 **is attacking."

"Huh?" Indeed! Tired of what was like flies buzzing around her face, Charlotte swung her body into Madoka's Stand and knocked it into a table. When this happened, a bizarre feeling of **「****pain****」 **surged through Madoka's body! "Aaaaaaaah!"

"Madoka! What's wrong?!" Sayaka asked.

"It hurts… Why does it hurt…?"

"When a Stand like our Stands, one that manifests itself as a living being, takes damage, the damage is transferred to the user. It goes without saying that the destruction of a Stand will result in the **「****death****」 **of the user."

"'**「****Death****」**'?!"

"You have to do something, Jotaro!" Kyubey pleaded. "If Madoka dies, then-"

"Quiet, fleabag!" Star Platinum threw its fist centimeters away from Kyubey's face, acting as a very good sign that he should be quiet. "Madoka, if you're going to have a **「****Stand****」**, you need to know how to fight with it."

"But I don't-Aaaah!" Charlotte slammed her body into Madoka's Stand, causing her even more **「****pain****」**! "I don't know how…"

"Think about it! If your Stand isn't a power-based Stand, that must mean it has some sort of special ability to fight with! You've been a Stand user for two weeks; you must've noticed **「****bizarre things****」** happening around you!"

"'**「****Bizarre things****」**'? ...Ah!" Madoka realized it! All the times when things would **「****fuse****」 **to her… that was her **「****Stand****」**'s ability!

"Look out!" Sayaka shouted. "The Witch is done playing around, and now she's going to **「****eat****」 **your **「****Stand****」**!" It was just as Sayaka announced; Charlotte's jaws were right over the table and were about to consume it and Madoka's Stand that lied on top of it!

"**「****Star Finger****」**!" However! Star Platinum flew closer to Charlotte and extended two of its fingers straight through her body, stopping the attack! There was no time for celebration, though, as Charlotte quickly **「****shed her skin****」**, giving her a new body that was without damage!

"**「****Yare yare daze****」**. Did you figure it out yet, Madoka?"

"Y-Yes… I did!"

"Wehihihi!" Madoka's Stand threw its hands into the air, revealing that on her left and right hands were, respectively, a **「****Plus****」 **and **「****Minus****」 **sign. The Stand put her left hand on the table, causing a **「****Plus****」 **sign to appear on it. She then flew over to Charlotte and touched her forehead with her right hand, causing a **「****Minus****」 **sign to appear on it. Before Charlotte could respond to this, the table flew into her forehead with a powerful slam! What's more, the table, much to Charlotte's surprise, became **「****fused****」 **to her forehead!

"Awesome!" Sayaka cheered. "I don't know what's going on, but it's _so _cool!"

"I get it now…" Madoka said as her Stand caused a cupcake to fly into Charlotte's side. "My **「****power****」 **is the power to **「****fuse****」**..." A pretzel slammed into Charlotte's stomach. "the power to **「****connect****」**... I got it! From now on, your name is… **「****Connect****」**!" A giant piece of cheesecake slammed into Charlotte's back, knocking her into the ground!

At this point, Charlotte had taken a lot of damage, which would normally prompt her to **「****shed her skin****」** and gain a new body. The Dessert Witch, though, couldn't gather the strength to do that. She couldn't even gather the strength to move. Charlotte didn't know it, but the **「****fused****」** objects had another purpose: the longer an object stayed **「****fused****」 **to a **「****living being****」**, the more that **「****living being****」 **had its **「****energy****」 **drained! Charlotte had lost the strength needed to keep fighting!

"Nice work, Madoka," Jotaro said. "Now, though, I'll finish her off!" Star Platinum flew over to Charlotte and readied his fists. It was very clear to Charlotte that she was going to die. To think that she only wanted to **「****eat cheesecake****」**...

"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!"

* * *

A **「****miracle****」**. This truly had to be some sort of **「****miracle****」**. That was the only way Homura could describe the fact that Mami Tomoe wasn't killed.

"You're alive…" Homura said, trying her best to get happiness out of her cold tone.

"! I'm sorry I didn't meet your expectations!" Mami shouted, dispelling her **「****ribbons****」 **in a huff. "If it makes you feel better, you were right; I _did _screw up!" Not wanting to be around any of them anymore, Mami ran away from the group.

"Wait…!" The veteran was already too far away.

"Don't worry, Homura," Sayaka said. "Madoka and I will talk to her tomorrow and work things out, okay?"

"..."

Man _it's hard talking to her!_

"...Who is that?" Homura asked this in regards to the new person Jotaro was holding in his arms, a little girl with **「****white hair****」 **and **「****multicolored eyes****」**.

"We don't know…" Madoka said. "After the Witch died, Kujo-san found her lying on the ground. She… She's **「****dead****」**, but the Witch couldn't have done it, so we're not sure how it happened…"

_That girl… she must be… _"I thank you for killing the Witch, Jotaro-san."

"Wasn't me," Jotaro said. "Madoka's the one who did it. Well, she weakened it, anyway."

"What?! Madoka, did you form a contract?!" Homura immediately regretted not making one of her conditions for Jotaro **「****prevent Madoka from forming a contract****」**.

"No, that's not it!" Madoka interjected. "I, um… it'd be better to show you." Madoka closed her eyes, breathed in and out, then finally, she re-opened her eyes and summoned **「****Connect****」**. "Look, Homura-chan! I have same thing as Kujo-san, a **「****Stand****」**! Her name's **「****Connect****」**. She can't punch like **「****Star Platinum****」**, but she can make things fuse together; it's a really useful power! ...Homura-chan?" Madoka noticed Homura giving her a blank look.

"What? Sorry, I was… distracted." Only Madoka and Kyubey were oblivious to what was distracting Homura. "Do you still intend on becoming a magical girl?"

"Well… it _would _be nice to have a wish granted… but I can help protect people with Connect, so I don't think I'll need to make a contract anymore."

"What?!" Kyubey exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Kyubey, but I have a **「****Stand****」 **now, so…"

"You can make a wish for your **「****Stand****」**'s benefit! You can make her strong enough to 'ORAORA' Witches!"

"When did my battle cry become synonymous to beating the crap out of people, you damn rodent?" Jotaro asked, ready to pummel Kyubey if necessary. "Keep quiet if you know what's good for you!"

"Yeah! Treat Kujo-san with respect!" Sayaka added. "What are you going to do with that girl, Kujo-san?"

"I'm going to have some people I work with take a look at her to figure out a cause of death. I'll also have them look at that **「****Grief Seed****」**. …" Jotaro activated his **「****time stop****」 **and placed a hand on Homura's shoulder, giving her mobility in the frozen time. "You look like you wanna say something, so talk."

"...Do you know the **「****true form of Witches****」**?" Homura asked, surprising Jotaro immensely.

"...I'm not asking how _you_ know, so don't ask me how _I _know."

"Fair enough. It doesn't matter, anyway…" Homura turned towards the frozen Madoka. "So long as Madoka stays as herself, everything will be alright."

* * *

In another part of town, while all of this was going on, another **「****force****」 **was getting together.

"Oriko~! I'm ho~ome!" A black haired girl walked into a room with a smile on her face and a **「****Morning Rescue****」 **in each hand.

"Welcome back, Kirika," a gray haired girl, undoubtedly **「****Oriko****」**, said. "Did everything go well?"

"Yep! I was super sneaky and no one saw me!"

"Good girl." Oriko patted the top of Kirika's head, making her smile brightly as she took a **「****Morning Rescue****」 **from her. "So… what happened?"

"..." Kirika's smile faded. "Mami Tomoe wasn't **「****MOGU MOGU****」**'d, and Madoka Kaname developed a **「****Stand****」**."

"I see… If that's the case… then we are most likely in **「****the worst timeline****」**."

"..." Kirika was now giving a complete frown.

"Don't worry, Kirika. I… _We _won't allow things to happen like that." Oriko placed a hand on top of her **「****Morning Rescue****」**, somehow causing the cap to **「****spin****」 **violently and pop off! "No matter what, we _will _**「****destroy Heaven****」**."

* * *

Miles up in the air, a plane, originally from **「****Florida****」**, was approaching the S Prefecture Airport. It would be landing in about 30 minutes. This mattered the most to **「****two people****」**: a blind man with long, red hair, and a black priest whose white hair seemed to be connected to his eyebrows and sideburns.

"How much longer until we're there, **「****Johngalli A****」**?" The priest asked.

"Another half hour," Johngalli A said.

"Not soon enough. In a half hour, there's no telling how well he could hide himself. That **「****Joestar****」**...! ...**「****2****」**... **「****3****」**... **「****5****」**... **「****7****」**... **「****11****」**... **「****13****」**..."

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Charlotte the Dessert Witch: Out of function/RETIRE

* * *

**Mami Tomoe**

Destructive Power: A

Speed: A

Range: A

Durability: B

Precision: A

Developmental Potential: D

**Abilities**

**Unlimited Musket Works:** Mami can summon a seemingly infinite amount of muskets out of thin air. Each musket fires one bullet, but some can fire shotgun bullets.

**Tiro Finale: **Mami summons a large cannon and blasts her opponent with a single shot. The cannon and type of shot isn't consistent, yet she always calls her large attacks this.

**Ribbons and string: **Mami can create ribbons from thin air and string from discarded bullet shells to ensnare her opponent.

**Healing: **Mami can use her magic to heal people.

**Mami's mammies: **Mami Tomoe sports one of the largest chests among the magical girls of Japan.

**Henshin:** Magical girls undergo a magical transformation that summons a fancy new costume onto their body. It is assumed that the costume provides protection.

**Physical enhancements:** All magical girls exhibit superhuman strength, agility, reaction, regeneration, and the ability to jump incredible heights.

**Witch Detection:** Soul Gems glow when there are witches nearby, or if there has been Witches nearby recently. Witches seem to leave behind some sort of trail of energy which magical girls can detect and follow. Each Witch has a different trail, possibly similar to a fingerprint or other identifier.

**Telepathy:** Magical Girls are able to use telepathy to communicate with other people, including normal humans.

**Zombie-like body**: A magical girl's body is actually a mobile corpse, their souls being put into their Soul Gems. Being 100 meters away from the Soul Gem will return the body to being a corpse. Their bodies aren't living, so if they fully accept that, they won't feel pain from even the strongest of attacks. Very few magical girls are aware of this.

**Connect**

**User: Madoka Kaname**

Destructive Power: E

Speed: B

Range: A

Durability: A

Precision: C

Developmental Potential: A

**Abilities**

**Fusion: **When Connect touches an object with her left hand and then an object with her right hand, a Plus and Minus sign will appear on the respective objects, causing them to fuse together. Living beings will feel a sort of impact when fused with large objects from a distance. The fusion can be cancelled with a simple thought.

**Energy absorption: **The longer an object stays fused to a living being, the more energy that living being loses.

**Charlotte the Dessert Witch**

Destructive Power: ?-B

Speed: ?-B

Range: ?-A

Durability: B-A

Precision: ?-C

Developmental Potential: ?-C

**Abilities**

**Switching Winback: **When in danger, Charlotte discards her first form and becomes some sort of worm creature.

**MOGU MOGU: **Charlotte's worm form has powerful jaws that can bite straight through a person's neck.

**Shedding skin: **Charlotte's worm form can shed its skin to recover from an attack. Each shedding depletes her strength, making it a risky technique.


	4. The Visitors

"**「Attain Heaven」**". That was the mission that the evil Vampire **「DIO」 **left for his loyalest of allies and best friend, **「Enrico Pucci」. 「DIO」 **discovered the **「secret method」 **to attaining **「Heaven」 **and was going to tell Pucci what it was after he defeated the **「Joestars」 **and their allies. Alas! Before this **「secret method」 **could be passed on, **「DIO」 **was killed by one of the **「Joestars」, 「Jotaro Kujo」**! What's more, **「Jotaro Kujo」 **even burned DIO's diary, **「OVER HEAVEN」**, which was the only place the **「secret method」 **was written down! It **「appeared」 **as if Pucci would never be able to attain **「Heaven」**!

"**「Appeared」**" was the keyword here, though. Like Jotaro and **「Madoka Kaname」**, Pucci, too, was a **「Stand」 **user! His Stand, **「Whitesnake」**, would allow him to turn the memories of Jotaro, the only other person to read **「OVER HEAVEN」**, into a **「Disc」**, allowing Pucci to view his memories and learn the **「secret method」 **to attaining **「Heaven」**!

**The Visitors**

* * *

_But still, what is Jotaro doing? _Pucci asked himself as he sat in a taxi. _For a year now, he's been running around the world doing who knows what, never staying somewhere long enough for me to get ahold of him. He's never been in one place longer than a week, but he's stayed in **「Mitakihara Town」 **for two! **「Something」 **must be keeping him here for an extended period of time; I don't know what it is, but now is certainly the best chance to gain his memory **「Disc」**!_

"Excuse me, sir," the driver started, "we're in **「Mitakihara Town」**, now, like you asked. Have you and your friend thought of anywhere specific you want to go?"

"...No, stopping here is fine," Pucci said. "We don't have any specific location in mind; we just want to be in the city."

"Alright, then." The taxi came to a stop. "If you need a place to stay, I'd recommend the **「Mitakihara Grand Hotel」**."

"Thanks, but we're already staying at the local Church; we don't need a hotel. Let's go, Johngalli A." Pucci paid the driver and he and his bodyguard exited the taxi, the blind man using his cane to feel his way onto the sidewalk.

"Of all the places for Jotaro to go, why did it have to be a place as big as this, **「Whitesnake」**?" Johngalli A asked. "There's too many people around for me to track him with the **「wind」**."

"Do not worry about that, Johngalli A. If your **「wind」 **is useless, there are other ways that we can find Jotaro." Pucci reached into his gown and pulled out something that simply reeked of malice: an **「Arrow」**!

"The **「Arrow」** doesn't just seek out those who can **「become」 **Stand users, it also seeks out those already possessing Stands to increase their power. Therefore, we can use this **「Arrow」 **as a **「compass」 **to track down Jotaro Kujo. In a town as large as this one, there will probably be potential Stand users interfering, but it shouldn't take too long to find Jotaro." As Pucci said this, the **「Arrow」 **in his hand began to **「spin」 **rapidly before stopping in **「one direction」**!

"Do we have a heading, **「Whitesnake」**?"

"Yes. Let's go, Johngalli A."

* * *

After an hour of walking, Pucci and Johngalli A arrived at where the **「Arrow」 **was pointing to, but not only was Jotaro not there, absolutely no one was there.

"I'm not sensing anyone through the **「wind」**. Is there no one here?" Johngalli A asked.

"I don't see anyone…" Pucci started, "but the **「Arrow」 **is still pointing here. It doesn't make sense! There should be someone!

"Calm down, calm down. Count the primes. **「2」, 「3」, 「5」, 「7」, 「11」, 「13」**-"

"! **「Whitesnake」**! The **「wind」 **is changing! **「Something」 **is appearing!"

"?" Johngalli A was correct; **「something」 **was appearing! That **「something」 **took the form of a bizarre **「white portal」**! Before either person could act, though, they were both sucked into the **「portal」 **and blinded(not Johngalli A, of course) by a bright light!

"Whaaaaaaaat?!"

"It can't be… it's an **「enemy Stand」**!" The light faded, and the two men were in a completely different place. Even though it was already night time, the place they were in was much darker, completely void of even a single shard of light. All around them were giant, thorny **「vines」 **that had smiling **「flowers」 **growing on the ends of them.

"**「Whitesnake」**... what is that?" What Johngalli A was referring to by "that" was a **「giant eyeball」 **sitting atop an even larger pile of thorny **「vines」 **that seemed to be cutting two people into pieces!

"No matter how you look at it(**「13」, 「17」, 「19」...**), that has to be a Stand(**「23」, 「29」, 「31」...**)..." Pucci said, putting the **「Arrow」 **away.

"Why are we being attacked by a **「Stand」**?! Does Jotaro already know we're here?!"

"**「37」, 「41」, 「43」****...** That isn't the case. You can't see it, but that Stand is utterly grotesque, Johngalli A. The Joestars would never work with someone possessing a Stand so hideous; it goes completely against their annoying sense of **「justice」**.

"Right… but then, who's attacking?" The **「Stand」 **finally noticed their presence and turned towards them, ignoring the **「little girl」 **it was about to carve like a pumpkin on Halloween.

"Obviously, someone doesn't want us to be in this town. Let's show them how we feel about that." Two thorny **「vines」 **shot out at Pucci and Johngalli A, the intent to kill completely obvious! "**「Whitesnake」**!" Enrico Pucci's Stand, a masked man with **「GΔCT」 **written across its body, appeared and caught the **「vines」 **in his arms!

"Those **「vines」 **could be annoying…" Pucci said as blood dripped from his arms as the thorns stabbed his Stand. "I shouldn't waste time here." Mustering all of his strength, Whitesnake lifted the Stand up into the air and slammed its back into the ground! Not allowing it to collect itself, Pucci's Stand jumped over to the enemy Stand's single eye and stomped it into **「extinction」**, the rest of the body immediately following suit! "Easier than I thought."

"My apologies for not helping, Whitesnake," Johngalli A said. "I couldn't locate the **「Stand」** user with the **「wind」**, and my bullets would have no effect on a Stand…"

"If that Stand was troublesome, I'd be upset with you. It wasn't, so I'm not." At that instant, the space around them shattered, bringing the two of them back into the previous area! "It looks like we've returned to our reality."

"Have we? That's good to… I can **「feel」 **something **「falling」** above you, Whitesnake."

"?" Whitesnake flew up and caught the **「falling」 **object. Bringing it back down to Earth, Pucci looked at it and saw that it was some sort of **「black jewel」**.

"What is it?"

"I'm not sure, and, frankly, I don't care." Losing interest, Pucci chucked the **「black jewel」 **far away from him and Johngalli A. He then pulled the **「Arrow」** backout of his gown. "I'm not getting a reaction from the **「Arrow」**, anymore. Let's leave." After putting the **「Arrow」 **away once more, Pucci and Johngalli A turned to leave, but they stopped when Pucci felt something tugging at his gown. Turning around, Pucci saw that it was the **「green-haired girl」 **that the Stand didn't kill.

_What is she doing, bothering me? Is she's the Stand user? It is possible that she made it look like the Stand was attacking her to trick us. ...No, it's not her. If that girl was the Stand user, she'd be dead. It couldn't have been an **「Automatic Stand」**; if it was, she wouldn't need to be here. ...**「Two dead adults」**..._

"Are those your parents?" Pucci asked. The **「green-haired girl」 **nodded hesitantly. _As I thought… _With the knowledge that her parents were dead, Pucci quickly formed the **「sign of the cross」** across his body.

"Our Father in heaven,

hallowed be your name.

Your kingdom come,

your will be done,

on earth, as it is in heaven.

Give us this day our daily bread,

and forgive us our debts,

as we also have forgiven our debtors.

And lead us not into temptation,

but deliver us from evil."

"..." The **「green-haired girl」 **just stared at him with an empty look.

_This girl… now that her parents are dead, she's completely empty inside. That's rather sad… but I don't care about some brat's problems. Whatever happens to her doesn't matter to- ?! _Then, it happened! It was very small in nature, but Pucci's **「Arrow」 **was moving towards the **「green-haired girl」**!

_?! This girl… she has **「potential」****!** It's not enough for the **「Arrow」** to fly at her, but she can become a **「Stand」 **user! ...Interesting… _At that moment, Pucci came up with an idea. It was very possible that Jotaro Kujo would have fellow Stand users around him, and that would make getting his memory **「Disc」 **a troublesome affair. But if he could make this girl into an ally of his and Johngalli A's, that would increase the chances of success in getting the **「Disc」**! While he was at it, he might as well use the **「Arrow」 **to get allies wherever he may find them, just like his master, **「DIO」**, once did!

"What is your name, child?"

"...Chitose. Yuma… Chitose…"

"Tell me, Yuma… do you believe in **「gravity」**? That all encounters are but a matter of **「fate」**? I do, and so does my associate. It was **「gravity」 **that caused your parents to be assaulted, tonight, it was **「gravity」 **that brought me here to save you… and it is **「gravity」 **that shall keep you at my side." For the first time since he saw her, a smile made its way to Yuma's face. Pucci also smiled, but it was most definitely not for the same reasons.

"My name is **「Whitesnake」**, and my associate is **「Johngalli A」**. Come with us, Yuma. We will provide you with shelter and teach you the ways of our **「Lord」**." Still smiling, Yuma nodded her in agreement and the three walked away from the scene, the little girl being completely oblivious to the priest's true intentions.

* * *

A few minutes after the three were gone, a new girl entered the scene, very annoyed that she was the only one there.

"Who the hell killed my Witch?!" The redheaded girl shouted. "I thought that Grief Seed lying on the ground was weird, but someone _really _killed it?! That was _my _Witch, dammit!" This girl is **「Kyoko Sakura」**. A magical girl for two years, Kyoko is currently **「homeless」** and typically hunts Witches in her hometown of **「Kazamino City」**.

"Probably shouldn't be too pissed since whoever killed it was dumb enough to leave the Grief Seed, but damn! I was tracking that thing for a week! I even followed it outta Kazamino to kill it, and someone else just went and killed it! ...That's right, I'm in **「Mitakihara」**..." Kyoko looked around herself with a mixed feeling of sadness and nostalgia. "Last time I followed a Witch here was when I… when I…"

**_RING!_**

"...Speak of the devil." Despite being **「homeless」**, Kyoko always managed to have spending money through odd jobs and winnings earned from hustling people in **「Dog Drug Reinforcement」**. It all went to train fares, food she didn't steal, more **「Dog Drug Reinforcement」**, and paying for her phone. The last one was very odd, as Kyoko never used it and only had one number saved into it: **「Mami Tomoe」**'s number. The two hadn't talked in months, yet it was the older girl that was now calling her.

"What does she want? Am I supposed to talk to her after all this time? After everything that happened? Hell no! There's no way I'm answering this!" By now, Mami's call would've gone to the machine. Surely, when that happened, Mami would remember that Kyoko didn't want to see her anymore, and she'd just hang up. After that, surely, she wouldn't call back, and then the two would never have contact again.

"...Dammit." As if her fingers were possessed, Kyoko pressed the **「Talk button」 **on her phone and put it to her ear. "This _better _be good."

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Clama the Thorn Witch: Out of function/RETIRE

* * *

**Clama the Thorn Witch**

Destructive Power: B

Speed: C

Range: A

Durability: D

Precision: A

Developmental Potential: C

**Abilities**

**Thorny Vines: **Clama can assault people with thorny vines to damage them.

**Eyeball Heart**: Clama's eye is also her heart, so if it's destroyed, Clama is destroyed.


	5. Kyoko Arrives! (1)

**A few minutes after Charlotte's death**

"Sayaka-chan, you've been talking about it, nonstop. Do you think you could give it a rest, already?" Madoka asked as she and Sayaka walked to the bus stop.

"But that stuff was so _awesome_, Madoka!" Sayaka exclaimed. "You have a Stand, just like Kujo-san! Too bad I couldn't actually see them. I wish I had a Stand~!"

"Wehihi! Don't let Kyubey hear you say that or he'll get upset."

"Still, though, if I can become a magical girl, why wouldn't the **「****Arrow****」 **want to give me a Stand…" Madoka noticed that Sayaka was **「****frowning****」 **a bit as she said this. "But hey!" A **「****smile****」 **returned to her face. "At least I don't have a **「****hole****」 **in my neck!"

"Sayaka-chan~!" After Sayaka said that, Madoka unconsciously moved her hand to her neck and touched her **「****scarf****」**. The same **「****scarf****」 **Mami gave her the day they met. "We should talk to Mami-san."

"Huh? I thought we were gonna do that tomorrow."

"I know, but… I just have a **「****bad feeling****」**. Like, if we just leave her alone… something **「****bad****」 **will happen…"

"C'mon, it's not like she'll die from being sad, or something. Besides, there's a dolphin documentary on soon that I wanna watch!" Jotaro was also planning on watching this.

"Sayaka-chan!"

"...Alright, let's go. Just let me call my mom and get her to record it."

"Thank you! I'm sure Mami-san will really appreciate us stopping by!"

* * *

"Go away!" Madoka was very **「****wrong****」**!

"Mami-san, please let us in!" Madoka pleaded from outside Mami's apartment.

"No! Kaname-san… Miki-san… I can't see you, again."

"!"

"Akemi-san was right. I let my **「****friendship****」 **with you cloud my judgement and lower my strength; if you didn't use your **「****Stand****」**, then… then I would've died…"

"..."

"I put all of us in danger with my recklessness. Neither of you deserve to have me as a **「****role model****」**, as a **「****senior****」**... or as a **「****friend****」**... please leave me alone…"

"Mami-" Sayaka put a hand on her shoulder.

"Just stop, Madoka," she said. "Mami doesn't want to listen, and I don't think we'll be able to get her to. Let's go home and just hope that she calms down by tomorrow."

"O… Okay…" With that, the two girls reluctantly left.

* * *

Mami Tomoe sat on the floor, hugging her knees, her eyes portraying no **「****light****」**. Her Soul Gem sat on its side right next to her; if it wasn't for her current **「****depression****」**, she would've noticed the **「****darkness****」 **on her Soul Gem continually getting larger.

_You're worthless. _This voice sounded like Mami's, but it wasn't her. Mami barely registered it, but **「****someone****」 **who looked like her from when she made her **「****wish****」** was speaking to her and encouraging her **「****negativity****」**!

"I'm worthless…" Mami said.

_You've failed those girls._

"I've failed… those girls…"

_It was nice that they tried to talk to you, but they don't _really _care if you're alright._

"They… They don't…?"

_Of course not. Kaname-san has been thinking of Akemi-san from day one and Miki-san is _always _talking about Kujo-san. From the very beginning, you were never their __**「**__**hero**__**」**__, and after today, you won't even be their __**「**__**backup hero**__**」**__._

"..." Mami felt like crying, but no tears would appear.

_Just forget it. Forget those __**「**__**two**__**」**__. Forget everything… and let everything go. _The **「****darkness****」 **started to spread further and further, it now on the verge of completely enveloping Mami's Soul Gem!

"...Why did you only mention '**「****two****」**'?" Suddenly, the **「****darkness****」** stopped spreading.

_Because! Because… it's only __**「**__**two**__**」 **__people that you've lost. _The **「****thing****」 **started speaking with a nervous tone.

"No… that's not correct."

_Yes it is!_

"It should be **「****three****」**."

_You've got that wrong!_

"But the **「****third****」 **is someone who's lost everything… like me…"

_There's no one like you! No one who can understand your pain!_

"Someone who… doesn't have anyone as a **「****hero****」**..."

_No one likes you! No one _wants _you! _

"Someone… who I can still help…"

_You can't help anyone! You couldn't even help your parents, you stupid, selfish bitch!_

"Someone… who can help **「****me****」**!" The **「****thing****」 **then vanished into thin air!

"**「****One more time****」**... I have to try **「****one more time****」** to help her…" Mami slowly stood up and picked up her phone off the coffee table. "If I can't, then… I won't be able to do anything…!" Mami pressed **「****1****」 **to speed dial. Her phone started ringing. The ringing continued and continued until, finally, someone **「****answered****」**.

"_This _better _be good," _was the first thing **「****Kyoko Sakura****」 **said. The first thing Mami heard her voice say after not being in contact for months.

"...Good evening, Sakura-san…"

"_Don't give me pleasantries; just tell me what you want."_

"I… I… I…"

"_You plan on _finishing _these sentences?"_

"I want to **「****see you****」 **again…!"

"_...Did you __**「**__**lose your head**__**」**__, or something? You honestly think that I'd want to see _you _again? After what happened, do you really think that I'd wanna be around a goody two-shoes magical girl who cares about more than just herself and wants to get in the way of my life?!"_

"I don't care about how you live your life, anymore…!"

"_?!"_

"You can do whatever you want, Sakura-san; I don't care, anymore! I just… I just have to see you, again… one more time…"

"_... … ...This new fruit shop opened up in your town, recently. It's called __**「**__**Nishiyoko Fruit Parlor**__**」**__, and I'll be eating there tomorrow at noon. Show up or don't show up, it doesn't matter to me._"The line went dead.

"...Sakura-san…" It was **「****all or nothing****」**. Mami was staking everything on this **「****meeting****」**. She _had_ to restore her friendship with Kyoko to regain any sort of self-worth. If she couldn't do that, then… she didn't want to think about it.

**Kyoko Arrives! DIO did Nothing Wrong! (1)**

* * *

**The next day, outside Nishiyoko Fruit Shop**

_11:58… _Kyoko stared at her phone's clock with a scowl. It didn't make sense that she was, though. Today was a school day, so Mami would be in school, and there's no way a goody two-shoes like her would ditch to come here, right?

_11:59… What am I doing? Why am I waiting around for her like this? I don't actually _want _to see her again, do I? After all that stuff, I couldn't-! _Whether or not Kyoko really wanted to see Mami again was irrelevant, for the girl was now standing in front of her. For the first time in months, the two girls were face to face.

"...You look like crap," was the first thing Kyoko said; it stung, but it's not like Mami could argue with that. Her clothes were just the first things she picked up from the floor, all traces of style nonexistent. Large bags hung under her eyes, indicating a lack of sleep. What's more, her **「****ringlets****」 **weren't done up, leaving her hair to fall down in a mess. "I'm the bum, so why do look worse than me?"

"...It's nice to see you, too, Sakura-san…" Mami said. She _appeared _to be looking at Kyoko, but her eyes were utterly vacant and hollow. Even Kyoko, still wanting to maintain the idea that she didn't want to be around her anymore, couldn't ignore something like this.

"Are… Are you alright?"

"Yes… No… Neither is really **「****correct****」**..."

"...I don't know what you're trying to say, right now."

"..." Mami kept looking at her with that lifeless expression.

"Anyway, let's just go in!" Kyoko flung the door open and dragged Mami into **「****Nishiyoko Fruit Parlor****」 **with her. As the two entered the building, neither one noticed the **「****car****」 **parked in front of the building.

Line

"You ever been in this place, before?" Kyoko asked as they entered a room filled with fruit.

"No…" Mami responded without emotion.

"I'm surprised to hear that, since you love good food. You see these net melons?" Kyoko pointed to two net melons in front of them. "Both of them together cost 15,000 yen, but they're harvested from first-rate trees on first-rate farms and are exclusive to this **「****fruit parlor****」**. This place only has first-rate products while the stuff at the grocery store is all third-rate that's sold as cheaply as possible! On the other hand…" Kyoko **「****sniffed****」 **the melons, "they're pretty ripe, already. If they don't get sold, they'll start to rot, and that'll hurt the store's reputation. That's where the **「****parlor****」 **on the second floor comes in." Before more could be said, the two girls stepped into an elevator that took them up to the second floor.

* * *

"Just before they start to go bad," Kyoko started as they sat down at a table, "they put the melons in **「****parfaits****」**, thus saving their reputation. That's the **「****flow****」 **of business they've created here!"

"..." Kyoko seemed to be talking with a lively spark. That, alone, brought a bit of a smile to Mami's face.

"Good, it's here." Mami turned to see a waiter come to their table and give them each a **「****melon parfait****」**. Neither girl had placed an order, so it was as if he already knew what they wanted through years of experience. "Don't eat it, yet. Tell me what you think of it."

"'What I think of it'...?"

"The **「****shape****」 **of the glass. The **「****shape****」**! That **「****shape****」 **is very deliberate; the **「****shape****」 **of the glassdetermines if a parfait will be good.

"From top to bottom, the contents are 7,500 yen melon, jelly and whipped cream, ice cream, melon granita, champagne sherbet, crunchy corn biscuit, melon and jelly, once again, whipped cream, and melon juice. There's also a spoon so we can eat it from top to bottom." Kyoko scooped a bit of her parfait into her mouth.

"Look… look! Look!" Mami looked at Kyoko's parfait and saw that the contents were mixing together. "The act of pulling the spoon up always makes these nine layers inside the glass flow by convection and start to mix. In other words! Due to the **「****shape****」** of the glass, the flavor of the parfait gradually changes with the passage of time! People will get surprised from beginning to end and bring their friends and family here to try it! That's the **「****shape****」 **of the glass they came up with! Now eat up, and don't spill any!"

"..." Mami took a spoonful of her parfait and put into her mouth. "...This is delicious."

"Well, _duh_! Like I'd bring you somewhere with bad food!"

"..." Mami wasn't sure how to respond to that.

"...Hey… can you do **「****that thing****」**?"

"'**「****That thing****」**'?"

"You know! You've got melon balls in there, so it should work! Not that I really care, or anything…"

"...I guess it can't be helped." Mami then picked up a melon ball, put it in her mouth, and started to roll it around with her tongue. "**「****RERORERORERORERORERORERORERORERORERORERORERORERORERORERO****」**."

"...!" Kyoko **「****smiled****」**! Even if it was for such a silly reason, for the first time in months, Mami got to see Kyoko **「****smile****」**! Things were surely going well!

* * *

After the **「****RERORERO****」 **thing, though, everything seemed to die down, neither girl doing anything for the other. As they ate their parfaits, Kyoko's face once again portrayed **「****disinterest****」 **while Mami's went back to **「****partial vacancy****」**.

"I'm gonna go pay," Kyoko said as they finished eating.

"You have money?" Mami asked.

"Believe it or not, I _do_. Now just leave, will ya? We had lunch, so there's no reason for why we have to stay around each other!"

"...Okay…" Mami got up and walked down the stairs as Kyoko went to pay for the parfaits.

_...It didn't work, _Mami thought as she was halfway down the stairs. _Sakura-san still doesn't want anything to do with me. I'm still… a person who can't gain __**「**__**respect**__**」**__... What will I do, now…? _

"Hey!" Kyoko's sudden yell tore Mami away from her thoughts for a bit, and her grabbing onto her hand and pulling her down the stairs made her completely forget them. "Let's go!"

"Huh?! I thought we were done."

"We are, but we both have to get outta here, real fast."

"Why?"

"'Cause it's not a good idea to be here, anymore."

"I don't…" The **「****truth****」 **of Kyoko's behavior hit her like a metric ton of bricks. "This a **「****dine and dash****」**, isn't it?"

"Yep!" With that, Kyoko dragged Mami out of **「****Nishiyoko Fruit Parlor****」 **and down the street, neither girl noticing that the **「****car****」 **from earlier was now going into **「****drive****」 **and moving in their direction.

* * *

**The previous night**

After defeating that "enemy Stand", Pucci and Johngalli A made retired to their room on the third floor of the local Church, their new addition of Yuma Chitose in tow; it was easy enough to get her in by simply saying she was an orphan. Now that Pucci and Johngalli A believed there were other Stand users in Mitakihara, they would have to be careful about how they went about their search for Jotaro. But first…

"Um, **「****Whitesnake****」**... when you said you would teach me the way of your **「****Lord****」**, did you mean **「****Jesus****」**?" They would have to **「****convert****」 **Yuma into being an ally.

"No no, not **「****Jesus****」**," Pucci said. "When I refer to my **「****Lord****」** I refer to someone who stands at equal footing to him, perhaps even higher than that. The **「****Lord****」 **I refer to is… **「****Dio Brando****」**."

"'**「****Dio Brando****」**'? Who's that?"

"The greatest man to ever be born. Now listen, Yuma Chitose, as I bestow upon you the splendid and tragic tale of our fallen savior, **「****Dio Brando****」**!"

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**Sorry for the delay, but that's what happens when you try to write on vacation.**


	6. Kyoko Arrives! (2)

Born in England in the year 1869, **「****Dio Brando****」** was a person with a life centered around **「****misfortune****」**. His father, **「****Dario Brando****」**, constantly neglected and beat him in drunken fits brought about by his failed attempts at coping with the death of his wife. On top of that, Dario's body became ravaged by a **「****mysterious illness****」**, leaving Dio to fend for himself on the mean streets of London. Can you imagine that? A little boy having to support himself while his father fought against disease? Is that anything _but _admirable? **「****Dio did nothing wrong.****」**

Of course, his father died. Ironically, it was at Dario's death that Dio gained respect for him, as having to fend for himself made Dio realize just how tough the man was to have survived in this world as long as he did. Not only that, but the man, believe it or not, did care for Dio and ensured that he would have a **「****bright future****」**.

Calling in an old favor, Dario got Dio adopted into the **「****Joestar****」 **family, one of the richest families in all of London. When he arrived at the manor, Dio was greeted by **「****Jonathan Joestar****」**, and as soon as he saw him, he knew they'd be the best of friends. Unfortunately, that friendship was immediately tarnished when Dio hit Jonathan's stupid dog, **「****Danny****」**. It was completely justified, though. Dio had been afraid of dogs for years after one bit his arm, so he thought Danny was trying to attack him. It was a perfectly normal response. **「****Dio did nothing wrong.****」**

From there, Jonathan kept unjustly loathing Dio simply because Dio was better than him. Jonathan was a poor student while Dio excelled in his studies. Jonathan ate like a slob while Dio was perfect for the dinners of high society. Jonathan could hardly throw a punch while Dio boxed with the skill of a champion. The over-entitled Jonathan resented Dio simply because he was more skilled than him! It wasn't fair! **「****Dio did nothing wrong.****」**

Things went really bad when Jonathan found out about Dio **「****kissing****」** his girlfriend, **「****Erina Pendleton****」**. It was an accident, though. Dio wanted to ask Erina for advice on getting Jonathan to like him, but as he did, he tripped and fell onto her, their lips touching for **「****one second****」**! Despite this, Jonathan was furious and beat Dio in a blind fury. The nerve! **「****Dio did nothing wrong.****」**

* * *

"Jonathan sound like a jerk, Whitesnake," Yuma said.

"No, Yuma, don't think of him like that; think of him as merely **「****misguided****」**;" Pucci said to the girl.

"But so far, Jonathan's just overreacted to everything Dio did!"

"Yeah, **「****overreacted****」**," Johngalli A said with a small chuckle.

"Quiet, Johngalli A!" Pucci didn't appreciate his bodyguard's comment, even if it was a _bit _justified. While not _everything _in the story was a lie, Pucci was definitely telling DIO's story in a way that would paint him in a much more favorable light in the eyes of the child before him; Pucci loved DIO like he loved **「****God****」**, but it'd be hard for most people to like a man who had a dog burned alive.

"Now, then, let's fast forward to 1888…"

**Kyoko Arrives! DIO did Nothing Wrong! (2)**

* * *

Dio had been living at the Joestar manor for seven years, and over time, he and Jonathan finally became friends. One winter, the Joestar patriarch, **「****George Joestar****」**, came down with a terrible illness that left him bedridden, the same one that killed **「****Dario****」**. Dio provided his foster father with medicine every day, but unbeknownst to him, the medicine was **「****poison****」**! Dio had no idea that the oriental **「****Wang Chan****」 **sold him the wrong drugs! It was an accident, but Jonathan and his friend, **「****the interfering Speedwagon****」**, told the police that he did it on purpose to get him arrested! After years of brotherly love, Jonathan betrayed him! **「****Dio did nothing wrong.****」**

Anger and sorrow overwhelmed the usually calm Dio, causing him to draw a **「****knife****」 **and attempt to stab Jonathan! It was not Jonathan who killed, though; it was **「****George Joestar****」**! Oh, the humanity! Dio was immediately grief stricken and decided to end his life, but so no one would see his sorrowful face, he covered himself with George's prized **「****stone mask****」**. That decision, however, forever solidified the **「****misfortune****」 **of his life.

That **「****stone mask****」**, you see, was no ordinary **「****mask****」**; it held a **「****dark power****」 **that activated when Dio put it on with his **「****blood-drenched hand****」**. Spikes shot out and pierced Dio's brain, causing an evolution the likes of which none had ever seen before! Dio had become… a **「****vampire****」**!

As is the norm in society, Dio was immediately branded as a **「****monster****」**, so Jonathan, acting as the hero he oh so wanted to be, sought to kill him! Dio didn't plan on becoming a **「****monster****」**! If it wasn't for Jonathan, he would have remained human! **「****Dio did nothing wrong.****」**

Fearing death, Dio barely escaped with his life. He retired to the village of **「****Windknights Lot****」**, hoping to spend his eternal life away from those who might do him harm. However! Jonathan Joestar, hellbent on killing him, tracked him to **「****Windknights Lot****」**! What's more, he attained a mysterious power known as the **「****Ripple****」**, allowing him to truly deal him harm! It wasn't fair! Jonathan was going out of his way to kill him! **「****Dio did nothing wrong.****」**

Once again falling victim to anger, Dio fought back against Jonathan to kill him, though it was clearly in self defense. Dio tried his best, but alas! Jonathan overpowered him and sent him flying out a window while the **「****Ripple****」 **surged through his body! Not wanting to die, Dio **「****decapitated****」 **himself to preserve his brain! It wasn't fair! Dio, reduced to a head, when he wasn't even trying to fight Jonathan! **「****Dio did nothing wrong.****」**

The fact that he was forced into such a state infuriated Dio! What was worse was that history would label _Jonathan _the hero, when everything was _his _fault! At that moment, Dio vowed to, one day, take over **「****The World****」** and make it into a **「****Heaven****」 **where no one would have to deal with the misguided fools that were the **「****Joestars****」**! After all, Yuma Chitose, **「****Dio did nothing wrong.****」**

With the help of **「****Wang Chan****」**, Dio tracked Jonathan, in the midst of his honeymoon with Erina, onto a cruise ship to defeat him, once and for all, and take his body as his own to start his conquest of **「****The World****」**! But even with the advantage of a **「****surprise****」** that left him heavily wounded, Jonathan won, and to further unjustly harm Dio, he decided to blow up the ship and take Dio with him!

* * *

"Jonathan's only saving grace was that he died. Yet… just like with **「****Dario****」**, as Jonathan died, Dio finally realized how much he cared for him. The two did nothing but fight... yet they still loved one another. Dio sank to the bottom of the sea… his mind ravaged with nothing… but **「****regret****」**..."

"Whitesnake… are you crying?" Yuma asked.

"?" Pucci put a finger to his face and discovered that he was, indeed, crying. While Pucci didn't care for the Joestars the same way his late master did, he knew far too well what it was like to lose a sibling, so recalling the death of Jonathan Joestar brought him to tears, as it reminded the priest that he and DIO both had such a sorrowful similarity.

"...I'm sorry, Yuma, but I need to collect myself for a bit. We'll continue the story of **「****DIO****」**, later." With that, Pucci walked out of the room while counting **「****prime numbers****」**. Johngalli A followed him after a few seconds, though not because he also felt incredibly sad; he just doesn't like being around kids, that much.

"...They seem a bit… **「****bizarre****」**... but I think I like them. …" Yuma, now feeling a bit bored, decided to explore the room a bit. It was a big room with more than enough space for the three of them. No decorations were visible, so the room was rather plain. The only real accessory to the room was a dresser that sat against the wall.

_Whitesnake and Johngalli A didn't have any luggage with them, so what's in there? _Curiosity overwhelming her, Yuma opened the dresser to see what was inside.

"...**「****Discs****」**?" Indeed! Littered throughout the dresser was a multitude of **「****Discs****」**!

"It doesn't look like they're for any specific songs," Yuma said as she picked one up. "Are these **「****Blank Discs****」**? Why so many, though? That's kinda- ah! A **「****moth****」**!" Yuma swung at the **「****moth****」** with the only thing she had on hand: the **「****Disc****」**. The **「****moth****」 **was killed, but the **「****Disc****」 **slipped out of Yuma's hand, causing it to fly out of the **「****open window****」**!

"...Oops."

* * *

**Present day**

After a great deal of running, Mami and Kyoko retired to a riverbank. Kyoko walked around with a big smirk while Mami just sat on the grass looking more depressed than before.

"...I guess I'll never be going back _there _again…" Mami said. "You could have told me you didn't have money. I wouldn't have minded paying."

"Oh no, I had money," Kyoko said.

"...What?!" Mami's head spun around towards Kyoko. "Why did we do that, then?"

"It seemed like it'd be fun… or at least exciting enough to snap you out of your funk."

"My 'funk'?"

"You heard me! Except for the **「****RERORERO****」 **thing, you've been upset since you showed up… no, even when you called me, you sounded like your world was falling apart! Tell me what's going on, or I'm leaving! ...Not that I really care." Kyoko wasn't sure why she felt the need to deny it.

_...Might as well… it's not like I can salvage this, at all… _"Two weeks ago, I met these potential magical girls. We've been hanging out every day, and they've been the best friends I've had since…" The two girls turned away from each other, awkwardly.

"So you made some new little friends that're gonna be pretty little heroes like you, eh? Must feel good to be around so many selfless morons."

"...We're not friends, anymore."

"Oh, really? What happened? You serve them lousy tea, or something?"

"...I fought a Witch… and nearly **「****died****」**."

"!" _She… She almost… __**「**__**died**__**」**__? _An **「****instant****」**. For just an **「****instant****」**, Kyoko felt an incredible amount of **「****heartache****」**. Was it because she just heard that Mami nearly **「****died****」**? No, that'd be crazy.

"If it wasn't for Kaname-san's **「****power****」**, that Witch… she would've eaten my head! And do you know why it happened? Because it was the first time I had friends in months… I was trying so hard to look **「****cool****」 **in front of them that I just looked like a fool and almost got us all killed! In one **「****instant****」**, I lost all the **「****respect****」 **they had for me! In one **「****instant****」**... I was **「****alone****」** again!"

"...So you got the _brilliant _idea of wanting to fix things with us, thinking that if you did, you'd get your confidence back and be able to do your job right, again?"

"..." Mami sadly nodded her head.

"..." Kyoko walked over to Mami and sat down next to her.

"Sakura-san…?" Kyoko turned towards Mami and started leaning towards her **「****face****」**. "Sakura-san?" Kyoko's **「****face****」 **was right in front of Mami's now reddish face, but rather than do what Mami thought she would do, Kyoko stuck out her **「****tongue****」 **and **「****licked****」 **her **「****cheek****」**! The action was so surprising that she jumped backwards and fell on her back!

"S-S-S-S-S-Sakura-san?! What are you... Why did you..."

"I thought so," Kyoko said, standing up. "You **「****taste like a liar****」**, _Senpai_."

"?!" Mami's eyes widened in response to this outlandish declaration. "I **「****taste like a liar****」**?"

"Yeah, and it tastes **「****awful****」**! All that crap you were spouting about how those girls don't respect you… really, it's _you _who doesn't respect yourself, anymore! You screwed up in front of them, so now you think you don't have the right to be around them, anymore! And the icing on the cake? You're trying to make me your friend again just so you'll have someone calling you **「****cool****」**, again!"

"...So what if I am?" Mami stood up from the ground and faced **「****Kyoko****」**. "When you became my junior… that was the first time I was happy since I became a magical girl, and Kaname-san and Miki-san following in your footsteps finally made me happy again after you left! Being **「****respected****」**, and deserving said **「****respect****」**,makes me happy! Is there anything wrong with that, Sakura-san?!"

"There is when you try and **「****force****」 **people into **「****respecting****」 **you! You didn't try anything with me or those two, so how happy could you get if you **「****force****」 **it?! **「****Respect****」** is something you earn, and you're not earning mine!" Kyoko turned away from Mami, ready to storm off back to **「****Kazamino****」**, when Mami suddenly grabbed her arm. Before Kyoko could protest, Mami pulled Kyoko in close and **「****licked****」 **her **「****cheek****」**.

"You **「****taste like a liar****」**, too, Sakura-san. You act like you don't care about anyone except yourself, but that's not true, at all. You care about the innocents, and you also care about me; I'm not just saying that for my own benefit. You care so much, but you think it'll do more harm than good, so you act like a rude little brat who's against the world!"

"...I said it before, and I'll say it again…" Kyoko viciously grabbed Mami's collar, "DON'T ACT LIKE YOU UNDERSTAND ME!"

"I'm not! I could never understand what you're going through, regardless of how long we've known each other! But! I do know you well enough to differentiate between **「****the real you****」 **and a **「****mask****」**!"

"'**「****Mask****」**'?! Where do you get off, you attention whore?!"

"I thought you _wanted _me to be more selfish!"

"Only if you can be happy! Can you really be happy like this?!"

"What about you?!"

"..."

"..." The girls let go of each other.

"...I know it's selfish… I know it's not right… but at the root of it all, I just… I just want to be your **「****friend****」**, again…"

"You…" **「****Memories****」 **that had been locked away started to resurface. **「****Memories****」 **of all the good times these two had started to appear before Kyoko. **「****Memories****」 **of the time she spent with her first and best **「****friend****」**!

"...I-"

"HEY!" Whatever Kyoko was about to say was interrupted by a **「****voice****」**. The two girls looked around for a speaker, but saw no one. What they did see, though, was the **「****car****」 **from **「****Nishiyoko Fruit Parlor****」**.

"What the hell?!" Kyoko started stomping off towards the car.

"Sakura-san…!"

"I saw you outside my hotel, this morning, too!" Kyoko shouted as she banged on the window. "What are you, some sort of pedo stalker?! Come out so I can kick your ass!"

"..." The window rolled down. Kyoko got ready to **「****punch****」 **whoever was inside, but she was treated to a rather **「****bizarre****」 **sight.

"?! What the… there's **「****no one****」 **inside!" That's right! The car was completely **「****empty****」**!

"Moron!" The same voice from before shouted. "As if I need a driver to kill little brats!" Before Kyoko could respond, one of the **「****seatbelts****」 **stretched out and wrapped around Kyoko's **「****neck****」**, effortlessly **「****strangling****」 **her!

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Kyoko Arrives! (3)

**1989, outside of Delhi, several days after DIO's defeat**

"HMMMPHF! HMMMPHF!" Every day, this man cried out for help. No matter how hard he yelled, though, help never came. Even when people did go over to him, after seeing the sign that said **「****I am in training. Please do not disturb me.****」**, they would think he was a fasting monk and walk away. Things looked incredibly grim for this man.

"HMMMPHF! HMMMPHF!"

"To think that you haven't died from starvation or dehydration, yet. Maybe you _should _be a monk, **「****ZZ****」**."

"?!" ZZ didn't know who he was or how he knew his name, but he didn't care! This man, based on his manner of dress, was a **「****priest****」**; surely a man of **「****God****」** would help him!

"How, exactly, did you get like this again?" The man asked. "...Oh, right." The man lifted his foot and kicked ZZ square in the face. "It was the **「****Joestars****」**' group that did this to you."

"?!" ZZ couldn't believe what he heard. This man knew about the **「****Joestars****」**!

"You know, **「****ZZ****」**, the other day… **「****DIO****」 **died."

"?!"

"He died, and do you know why? Because you bastards weren't good enough to protect him! If you defeated the **「****Joestars****」 **and their friends, they never would've gone to **「****Egypt****」**, and **「****DIO****」 **wouldn't have died! Such a **「****sin****」 **you've committed… **「****death****」 **is too light a punishment!" A **「****figure****」 **appeared behind the priest. It was a masked man with **「****GΔCT****」 **written across its body. It was, without a doubt, a **「****Stand****」**! And this **「****Stand****」 **swiped its hand across ZZ's face, causing a **「****Disc****」 **to fall out of it!

* * *

The one to kill DIO was clearly **「****Jotaro Kujo****」**, but Enrico Pucci also blamed the incompetence of his master's hired goons. Therefore, after mourning DIO's death for a few days, Pucci decided to punish the ones who failed against DIO's enemies the best way he could think of: by stealing their **「****Stands****」**!

Rubber Soul's **「****Yellow Temperance****」**! Hol Horse's **「****Emperor****」**! ZZ's **「****Wheel of Fortune****」**! Steely Dan's **「****Lovers****」**! Arabia Fats' **「****Sun****」**! Mannish Boy's **「****Death 13****」**! Cameo's **「****Judgement****」**! Midler's **「****High Priestess****」**! Oingo Boingo Brothers' **「****Khnum****」 **and **「****Thoth****」**! Mariah's **「****Bast****」**! Alessi's **「****Set****」**! Daniel J. D'Arby's **「****Osiris****」**! Terence T. D'Arby's **「****Atum****」**! Kenny G.'s **「****Tenor Sax****」**! Every Stand user who failed to protect DIO, yet selfishly lived through defeat, had their Stands turned into **「****Discs****」** by Pucci's **「****Whitesnake****」 **and were added to his **「****collection****」**! These particular **「****Discs****」** are called the **「****Egypt Files****」**, and one of them, ZZ's **「****Wheel of Fortune****」**, is the very **「****Disc****」** Yuma Chitose accidentally threw out the window!

* * *

It's not impossible for a Stand to gain **「****consciousness****」**; **「****Anubis****」 **is a prime example of this happening. The Stands turned into **「****Discs****」**, while lacking the ability to act in that form, will also gain **「****consciousness****」 **after years of imprisonment, something that even Pucci is unaware of. If placed in a human, the Stand's newfound **「****consciousness****」 **won't fade away, but it will be irrelevant, as it cannot supercede the **「****consciousness****」 **of its new master. However, this _only _happens when placed inside of a human! The **「****Disc****」 **containing **「****Wheel of Fortune****」** conveniently hit a **「****car****」**, allowing its **「****consciousness****」 **to take over!

**「****REVENGE****」**! **「****Wheel of Fortune****」** desired **「****REVENGE****」** against the one who destroyed it! The only problem was… it didn't remember who that was. All that **「****Wheel of Fortune****」 **could remember was that a Stand user was responsible for its defeat, but a name and face didn't arise. It drove around Mitakihara wondering what it should do now, when, suddenly, it saw **「****her****」**!

It was a red-headed girl wearing incredibly short shorts, but what caught the attention of **「****Wheel of Fortune****」 **was that she seemed to be talking to a **「****white creature****」**, yet no one else noticed this! That **「****white creature****」 **didn't look like the kind of thing that's easy to ignore, so the fact that no one but the girl paid it any mind could only mean… it was a **「****Stand****」**, and the girl was a **「****Stand****」 **user! **「****Wheel of Fortune****」 **found a way to quell 22 years of anger! It found someone to **「****kill****」**!

**Kyoko Arrives! DIO did Nothing Wrong! (3)**

* * *

**Present time**

"Hyahahahaha!" Wheel of Fortune laughed as Kyoko struggled against the **「****seatbelt****」**. "That's right, struggle! Struggle against the might of **「****Wheel of Fortune****」**!"

"Don't…" Kyoko managed to get out as she materialized her **「****Soul Gem****」 **and pointed it at the **「****seatbelt****」**, "underestimate me!" A **「****spear****」 **of pure energy shot out from Kyoko's **「****Soul Gem****」 **and sliced the **「****seatbelt****」 **apart.

"Don't underestimate _you_?! Don't underestimate _me_!" Wheel of Fortune turned itself towards Kyoko with incredible ease and charged at her. Its speed and charge were too great and sudden for Kyoko to defend, but luckily, Mami was here! She quickly transformed, wrapped a **「****ribbon****」 **around Kyoko's waist, and pulled her out of the way, causing Wheel of Fortune to crash into the river!

"...I'm not thanking you," Kyoko said as she donned her **「****magical girl outfit****」**.

"That's… fine," Mami said, though she didn't really mean it.

"But what the hell _is _that thing? It can't be a **「****Witch****」**, 'cause everything doesn't look like God took a hit of acid."

"True… ! It can't be… but... it has to be…"

"I can't understand you for crap; speak Japanese, already!"

"It's… It's an enemy **「****Stand****」**!"

"**「****Stand****」**?" Kyoko looked at Mami like she was **「****headless****」**. "What's that?"

"I'm not really sure, but it's a **「****bizarre****」 **power that functions in a manner similar to magic."

"That's crazy!"

"It's true, Sakura-san! But still, to think that even cars could become **「****Stand****」 **users…" As Mami questioned this, Wheel of Fortune successfully backed out of the river and turned towards the two girls.

"Looks like he wants some more!" Kyoko prepared to charge at the car, but Mami put an arm out in front of her to make her stop.

"Please stop this, **「****Wheel of Fortune****」**! We don't wish to fight you!"

"What?! What the hell are you saying after it tried to strangle me?!"

"..." Mami wasn't too happy about that, but she had a reason for not wanting to fight: her **「****Soul Gem****」 **was almost completely **「****black****」**. If it fully blackened in this fight, then she'd lose her power and **「****Wheel of Fortune****」** would kill her! To avoid that, Mami Tomoe was banking on a very slim **「****possibility****」**!

"We're friends with **「****Jotaro Kujo****」**! Do you know him?"

"...Jotaro… Kujo…?" Wheel of Fortune asked.

"Yes! I'm assuming that Kujo-san told you to go across town looking for anyone suspicious, but we can be trusted!" Mami was confident that this was going to work.

"...Jotaro… Kujo…?"

"Um… yes?" Mami felt **「****frightened****」**. Wheel of Fortune, which once simply spoke with a wild flare, now had the intonation of a **「****mad beast****」**!

"Jotaro… Kujo…" Wheel of Fortune began to **「****transform****」**! Why was this happening? It was because that name, **「****Jotaro** **Kujo」**,made Wheel of Fortune remember the one who defeated him and his former master, **「****ZZ****」**!

* * *

**1989, outside of Delhi**

"_I won! I ended Part 3 early!"_

"_Really? Then who's gonna be the star of Part 4? It better not be you."_

"_The only thing that burned was your jacket?!"_

"_I, Jotaro Kujo, will show you how to make your own road."_

"_ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAAAA!"_

* * *

**Present time**

"JOTARO KUJOOOOOOOOOO!" Consumed by madness, Wheel of Fortune transformed into a **「****monster****」 **of its former self.

"Oh yeah, nice going, _Senpai,_" Kyoko said, sarcasm glaringly obvious. "You _really _smoothed things over on this one."

"I couldn't have known this would happen! I also _really _didn't want to fight, right now!"

"Well no one's making you! I'll take care of this guy on my own!"

_**BANG! **_Kyoko's body was **「****shot****」 **in multiple places!

"Sakura-san!"

_**BANG! **_Mami's body was also **「****shot****」 **in multiple places!

_Wh-What in the world was that?! It didn't feel like a bullet, so what could it have been?_

"DIEEEE!" Wheel of Fortune charged at the girls. "I'll kill you, then I'll use your deaths to draw out **「****Jotaro Kujo****」**! While he's trying to figure out what happened, I'll surprise him and exact my 22-year-long revenge!" Before the car could run over the girls, Kyoko met it with her spear, stopping it in its tracks.

"Sakura-san, let me-"

"I don't wanna say it again, so pay attention!" Kyoko interjected. "I don't want your help, so just stay out of my way!" All of Kyoko's spear behind where she was grasping it collapsed into **「****chain-linked pieces****」** that wrapped around Wheel of Fortune. With a mighty battle cry, the magical girl threw the car into the air and made it land on its bumper.

"..." Reluctantly, Mami decided to abide to Kyoko's command.

"You little…" Wheel of Fortune sounded out.

"Want some more?!" Kyoko ran up to Wheel of Fortune to stab through its underside, but before she could, the car fell back onto its wheels, its front left landing on her foot. Before Kyoko could even scream, though, **「****spikes****」** grew from the wheel, stabbing her leg!

"I'll turn you into mincemeat!"

"In… your… dreams!" Kyoko swung her spear against Wheel of Fortune's right **「****headlight****」**, shattering the glass to bits.

"GYAAAAAA!" That move apparently caused Wheel of Fortune a lot of pain, for it immediately backed away from Kyoko.

"What? Was that your eye, or something? A bit cliche… but I'm not complaining!" Without taking a single step, Kyoko extended her spear so that it would destroy the remaining **「****headlight****」**. Based on its screams of pain, Wheel of Fortune was not **「****amused****」**!

"GYAAAAAAAAGYAGGAGGAAAA!"

"Heh! That'll teach you not to mess with me!" _...But seriously, this guy's tougher than I thought. My leg's really banged up and it'll take a few more minutes for it to get fully healed. I better try and beat him with some __**「**__**long-ranged attacks**__**」**__._

"Dammit! God dammit!" Wheel of Fortune then started spinning around rapidly, firing more and more of those **「****mysterious pellets****」**; some would hit the girls, but most would hit the grass or the water.

_He's just attacking randomly now? _Mami asked herself. _Or maybe… maybe now that he's blind, he's forced to do that to increase the success rate of his next move! But what could he… wait… _Something got into Mami's **「****nose****」**. _This __**「**__**scent**__**」**__..._

"You're dead now, **「****Stand****」 **user! Friend of **「****Jotaro Kujo****」**! I've been killing people far tougher than you since before you were even conceived, and I've learned something:" Wheel of Fortune stopped spinning, though it didn't stop in exact alignment with Kyoko, "the only way to defeat little shits… is to **「****burn them****」**!" One of Wheel of Fortune's **「****cables****」 **became unplugged, causing **「****sparks****」** to fly at a patch of grass a little to Kyoko's right. When the **「****sparks****」 **made contact, the grass burst into **「****flames****」**!

_It's __**「**__**gasoline**__**」**__! Those pellets were high-pressure __**「**__**gasoline bullets**__**」**__! His goal wasn't to injure us, it was to set up this attack! _

_It would have worked better if Sakura-san didn't blind him, though. He can't see where he's firing his __**「**__**sparks**__**」**__, so he's just aiming blindly. Sakura-san can use this to easily- ...Sakura-san? _As Wheel of Fortune set random areas on fire, Kyoko simply stood there, her eyes wide and body drenched in sweat! Mami knew why this was happening! Those flames… they reminded Kyoko of **「****the worst day of her life****」**!

* * *

**Several months ago**

It's not like Kyoko had never seen large flames before; several Witches that she and Mami encountered fought with fire. It's just that she wasn't ever expecting the family Church to be set ablaze like that.

"The Church… why is it on fire…?" Kyoko asked, not expecting anyone to answer. "Why… No, who cares about **「****why****」**?!" Kyoko transformed and jumped into the flames. "**「****Dad****」**! **「****Mom****」**! **「****Momo****」**! Are you in here?! Where are you?!" Kyoko searched frantically for any trace of her family, but found nothing. Things were starting to look bad…

"! There!" Through the doorway to the main part of the Church, Kyoko saw the silhouettes of her mother and sister. They were lying on the ground, so they must have passed out from inhaling too much smoke. "Hang on! I'm coming!" Kyoko charged in to rescue them. Today, she wishes she hadn't.

"What… What the hell…" Kyoko's mother and sister weren't lying on the ground because they were unconscious; they were **「****corpses****」 **lying in pools of their own **「****blood****」**! What's more, her father, also a **「****corpse****」**, was hanging from the ceiling with a **「****noose****」 **around his neck!

"Dad… Mom… Momo… What the hell is this?! If this is a joke, it isn't funny! Why are you all dead?!"

"You know perfectly well why."

"?!" Kyoko knew this **「****voice****」**! It was a **「****voice****」** she heard every day! The owner was definitely **「****dead****」**, yet she still heard it! Why was this? It was because the owner of this **「****voice****」**, **「****Father Sakura****」**, was now a **「****ghost****」** floating before her!

"Dad… are you really… and Mom and Momo, too…?"

"Yes, we are all **「****dead****」**. It should be obvious how we died."

"...!" It _was_**「****obvious****」**, painfully **「****obvious****」**. So obvious that it brought Kyoko to **「****tears****」**. Her father's death was clearly a suicide. Her mother and sister's were, unfortunately, not a result of the fire. All of that **「****blood****」**... the low number of **「****people****」**...

"You **「****killed****」** them… You **「****killed****」 **them! Your own family… how could you?!"

"...That is incorrect, Kyoko. _I _didn't kill them. _You _did."

"! Wha-"

"All I wanted was to spread the word of God as I heard it, but you took my prayers and twisted them around with your devil magic. You destroyed my dreams and drove me into madness."

"I didn't-"

"I couldn't live with myself, knowing that all of my success was a lie, so I decided not to. But as I prepared to end my life, I remembered that my family, as a whole, gained a good life because of your curses. A good life… that was not at all warranted!"

"! Because of that… you-"

"**「****WRONG****」**! It was _you _who did this! If you didn't bewitch the masses into following me, we would have stayed poor and starving, but at least I wouldn't have had to learn that only witchcraft could save me from being a loon! It was because of _you_ that I was driven to madness! It was because of _you _that I was forced to end these lives! The blood spilt here is entirely on _your _hands!"

"! …" Kyoko had absolutely **「****nothing****」** to say.

"Do you know why you, and you, alone, are still alive, Kyoko? Because this is _my _**「****curse****」**."

"'**「****Curse****」**'?"

"If you can make them, so can I. With the blood of your family, and the fires of Hell, I **「****curse****」 **you, Kyoko; I **「****curse****」** you with remembering this for all **「****eternity****」**. So long as you live, you will always, always, always, **「****ALWAYS****」 **remember that this happened because of your evil magic! You will **「****ALWAYS****」 **remember that this is **「****your fault****」**!"

* * *

**Present time**

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kyoko cried as she clutched her head in anguish. "Nonononononononononono! It's not **「****my fault****」**! It's not **「****my fault****」**! IT'S NOT **「****MY FAULT****」**!"

"Sakura-san!" Mami shouted, despite knowing that her words couldn't reach her. Kyoko Sakura had become trapped in her **「****despair****」**!

"What's this? Freakin' out without being on fire? Hah! Makes this even better!" Wheel of Fortune spun around and landed in alignment with Kyoko.

_If Sakura-san gets hit by that electricity, then…_

_...What am I doing? I shouldn't be standing around doing nothing! Isn't this why I wanted to meet with Sakura-san again?! So I could be her __**「**__**hero**__**」**__, once more?!_

"Time to fry, kiddie!" A bolt of electricity flew at the still terrified Kyoko. Once it made contact with her gasoline-drenched body, she would be lit ablaze and turn to ash.

...Kyoko Sakura snapped out of it. A mere moment ago, she lost herself in remembering the curse her father's **「****ghost****」** gave her. Now, though, her mind was focused on something else: it was focused on Mami using her **「****ribbons****」** to launch herself at Kyoko and knock her into the river. A heroic action, yes, but this made Mami the new target of the **「****electricity****」**, causing her body to burst into **「****flames****」**!

"Huh? What was that sound of impact, just now? That splash, too? ...Ah, I get it. The one with the **「****big boobs****」** protected the one with the **「****spear****」**. Oh, well, she was going to die, too."

"...Ma… Ma… MAMIIIIIIIIII!" All of the feelings she put out for Mami were shattered in an **「****instant****」**! In an **「****instant****」**, Kyoko went back to being Mami's **「****student****」 **and **「****friend****」**, and seeing her **「****die****」** crushed her **「****heart****」**! "Mamiiiii!" With no concern for herself, Kyoko ran over to the burning Mami to try and put her out, but before anything could be tried, the fire went out, leaving only a pile of **「****ash****」**.

"No… No… Mami…" Kyoko fell to her knees and cried.

"Haha! I did it! Now there's no chance of **「****KyoMami****」** happening!"

"Does that really make you happy? You must ship **「****KyoSaya****」**, then."

"?!" Suddenly, what appeared to be a **「****giant fist****」 **made of **「****ribbons****」 **pounded onto Wheel of Fortune!

"! That… That attack…" Kyoko said through her sobbing. "It can't be…!" But it was! Standing behind Wheel of Fortune, who should have burned to death, was **「****Mami Tomoe****」**!

"How?! How are you alive?!" Wheel of Fortune shouted under the weight of the **「****ribbons****」**.

"My **「****ribbons****」**! The person who jumped in to save Sakura-san wasn't actually me, but a **「****clone****」 **made of my **「****ribbons****」**! While you were distracted by that, I used more **「****ribbons****」 **to camouflage myself with the grass, allowing me to sneak up behind you!"

"!" _I can't believe it…_

"I'm **「****done****」** with it. I'm **「****done****」 **feeling sorry for myself and beating myself up." The **「****giant fist****」 **transformed into a **「****gun****」**! "I'm… **「****I'm not afraid of anything, anymore****」**!"

_I'm being beaten in the same way~?!_

"**「****TIRO FINALE****」**!" The gun unloaded its ammo onto Wheel of Fortune, destroying it with ease! Once more, the **「****demon car****」 **was defeated by an **「****ally of justice****」**!

"And that's that. ...?" Mami noticed that there was now a **「****Disc****」 **on the ground amongst the wreckage of the car. Curious, she picked it up before walking over to Kyoko. "Are you alright, Sakura-san?"

"I… You…" Kyoko wiped away her tears and stood up with a scowl. "How could you?! How could you **「****trick****」** me like that?!"

"! I-I'm sorry, Sakura-san, but it had to be believable-"

"I thought you were dead, but it was just a **「****trick****」**! I'll kill you for making me think you were dead!" Kyoko readied her spear for combat, much to Mami's disbelief, but then suddenly de-transformed. "Your **「****Soul Gem****」**..."

"?"

"Why's your **「****Soul Gem****」** so black?"

"?" Mami de-transformed and materialized her **「Soul Gem」 **in her hand. Just as Kyoko said, her **「Soul Gem」** had only a tiny bit of light left in it! "You're right..."

"I can't _believe _you!" Kyoko swiftly took a **「****Grief Seed****」 **out of her pocket and brought it to Mami's **「****Soul Gem****」**, instantly **「****purifying****」 **it. "Do you know what would have happened if you ran outta magic here? You would've died! That stupid car would've killed you like you were nothing!"

"..."

"You would've died… and then… then what would I do?!" Kyoko was crying in front of Mami once more.

"Sakura-san?"

"I didn't… I didn't want to leave you, I never did. But after my family died, I started thinking so differently. If we kept working together, we'd just fight and fight and fight until we couldn't stand each other. If we separated like that, though… it would've been worse, wouldn't it?"

"You… You were pushing me away… to spare us both some pain?"

"I was dealing with it fine, too, but then! Then you called me and asked me to hang out with you. You got me feeling all sorts of weird stuff… and when I thought you died, I just… I just wanted to say… to say **「****I'm sorry****」**!" Kyoko threw herself against Mami's **「****chest****」 **as she cried, each tear letting out every emotion she had kept bottled up.

"...It's not all your fault," Mami said as she embraced the girl. "I could have tried harder to help you, but I just let you get away from me; this happened because of **「****the both of us****」**."

"Is it… Is it too late… to **「****start over****」**?"

"It is. We can't forget what's happened… but we can still salvage what's left and make it something great for the both of us."

"I want that… I want that…"

* * *

Wheel of Fortune: Host body was destroyed beyond repair and the Stand Disc is currently in Mami's possession.

* * *

**The previous night**

And so, with all of his strength, **「****DIO****」 **hit **「****Jotaro****」 **with a **「****ROAD ROLLER DA****」**! Even **「****Jotaro****」 **couldn't have escaped that; he was certainly flattened like a **「****pancake****」**! **「****Immortality****」**! **「****Stand power****」**! With the last of the **「****Joestars****」** dead, nothing could ever take these things away from **「****DIO****」** as he sought out **「****Heaven****」**!

Victory _should _have been assured, but by that point, DIO should have realized that in all likelihood, he would be hit with **「****misfortune****」**. For, you see, Jotaro evaded the **「****ROAD ROLLER DA****」**. How did this happen? It happened because **「****Star Platinum****」 **somehow gained the same power as **「****The World****」**: the power to **「****stop time****」**! It wasn't fair! That power belonged to DIO, and now Jotaro was going to use it to selfishly kill him! **「****DIO did nothing wrong.****」**

The two men clashed one final time, Star Platinum with a powerful punch, The World with a killing kick. DIO thought that his kick would have enough strength to break through, but he made a fatal error by kicking with his **「****left leg****」**! After obtaining the body of **「****Jonathan Joestar****」**, DIO was always weakest on the **「****left side****」**, but he thought that **「****Joseph's blood****」** alleviated this. He was wrong, and that one punch sent a shockwave through DIO's body that was so powerful, his **「****head****」 **exploded!

That was that. After 100 years, DIO, no, **「****Dio Brando****」** was **「****dead****」**. A man who only desired a **「****quiet life****」** for all was killed by fools who didn't understand, yet **「****Dio****」 **still desired a **「****friendship****」 **with them. Yes, without a doubt, **「****Dio did nothing wrong.****」**

* * *

"That's so sad~," Yuma said, wiping away a tear. Pucci had just finished telling Yuma the second part of DIO's story, once again taking certain liberties to paint the dead **「****Vampire****」** in a better light. "DIO only wanted to create a **「****Heaven****」 **for everyone, but the **「****Joestars****」** wouldn't understand! He even wanted to form a **「****truce****」** and try to save **「****Holly****」**, but he abandoned the idea because he knew they'd try to kill him under the belief that he's **「****inherently evil****」**. It's so unfair! **「****DIO did nothing wrong!****」**"

"That's exactly right, my child," Pucci said. "But do not cry like this. DIO might be dead, but his will still lives on in the hearts of everyone who believes in him, including you."

"Really?" Pucci nodded in response. "...Hey, **「****Whitesnake****」**, why do you believe in **「****DIO****」 **so strongly?"

"'Why'? It's because **「****DIO****」 **was my **「****greatest friend****」**!

"When we first met, he said things that I didn't quite understand, but when a **「****tragedy****」 **struck me, I was able to understand the genius of his words. I wanted to meet him again, and as if drawn by **「****gravity****」**, I found him. He took me under his wings, shared with me his philosophies, taught me everything I know, and I loved everything about it. **「****DIO****」 **encouraged my growth… he was the **「****king of kings****」**. I wanted to know where he would end up, for I loved him as if one would love **「****God****」**.

"Yes, **「****DIO****」 **was a truly immaculate individual. So bold, so profound. His skin was as smooth as silk, his hair was as gold as gold, his trapezius muscles tore through his shirt-"

"Okay, **「****Whitesnake****」**, remember that she's a minor!" Johngalli A interjected.

"Quiet, you! **「****Dio Brando was a sexy man****」**. Anyway, Yuma, the main lesson to take away from this is that if you desire prosperity, desire **「****Heaven****」**, then you must commit yourself to the will of **「****DIO****」**. Do you understand?"

"..." Yuma thought about her life up until right then. After the divorce, her father was rarely around, and her mother took her anger out on her with repeated verbal abuse and cigar burns. If Yuma was being honest with herself, she was glad that that monster, a **「****Stand****」**, as **「****Whitesnake****」 **had called it, killed them, and she would have embraced her own death, as well. But **「****Whitesnake****」** saved her, took her in, and told her of a man who saw the ugliness of mankind and wanted to do something about it. If he had succeeded, then maybe Yuma wouldn't have had to deal with everything that she did.

"Well, Yuma Chitose?"

"I… I want to believe in **「****DIO****」**!"

"Good decision." Pucci turned his head, carefully hiding his **「****smirk****」**.

* * *

"So… Enrico Pucci's turned Yuma Chitose over to his side, now?" Oriko asked as Kirika told her what she just saw.

"Well, it's more like she's on **「****DIO****」**'s side," Kirika said. "She's not yet one of the priest's pawns, but I doubt that we can change that."

"Yes, things seem to be going very well for Father Pucci." Oriko summoned a **「****vine-covered ball****」 **to her hand. Though she did nothing, the ball began to **「****spin****」** rapidly. She touched the **「****spinning****」 **ball to the table, and a second later, the contents of a **「****Morning Rescue****」 **on that table shot out of the bottle and into her mouth!

"We'll have to do something about that."

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**Kyoko Sakura**

Destructive Power: B

Speed: B

Range: C(A with maximum extension of the spear)

Durability: B

Precision: C

Developmental Potential: A

**Abilities**

**Modular Spear: **Kyoko's main weapon. It has the power to stretch, bend, and break apart into chain-linked parts.

**Magic Chains: **Kyoko can create red chains out of thin air to bind enemies or block off a person's path.

**Crimson Rose of Exorcism: **At the cost of her Soul Gem, Kyoko can summon giant spears that could kill even the strongest of Witches. Kyoko thinks this would just make her lose her magic, but…

**Rosso Fantasma: **Kyoko can cast illusions of herself to confuse her enemies. The issues she dealt with involving her family and Mami Tomoe made her subconsciously block this power off from usage, but now…?

**Henshin:** Magical girls undergo a magical transformation that summons a fancy new costume onto their body. It is assumed that the costume provides protection.

**Physical enhancements:** All magical girls exhibit superhuman strength, agility, reaction, regeneration, and the ability to jump incredible heights.

**Witch Detection:** Soul Gems glow when there are witches nearby, or if there has been Witches nearby recently. Witches seem to leave behind some sort of trail of energy which magical girls can detect and follow. Each Witch has a different trail, possibly similar to a fingerprint or other identifier.

**Telepathy:** Magical Girls are able to use telepathy to communicate with other people, including normal humans.

**Zombie-like body**: A magical girl's body is actually a mobile corpse, their souls being put into their Soul Gems. Being 100 meters away from the Soul Gem will return the body to being a corpse. Their bodies aren't living, so if they fully accept that, they won't feel pain from even the strongest of attacks. Very few magical girls are aware of this.


	8. GO! GO! ORIKO

"Madoka~!" Sayaka whined. "We're gonna be late for **「****homeroom****」**; Hitomi's already gone ahead of us, so let's go!"

"No, Sayaka-chan, we need to wait for Mami-san!" Madoka responded.

"If she didn't show up for school yesterday, she probably won't show up, today. She _was _pretty upset about what happened."

"But Sayaka-chan-"

"If she doesn't want to see anyone, right now, then we need to- ...I take back my complaints."

"?" Sayaka pointed forward and Madoka saw what she was talking about. Walking towards the school, with a big smile on her face, was **「****Mami Tomoe****」**! "Mami-san!"

"Good morning Kaname-san, Miki-san," Mami said as she got up to them. "Were you waiting here for me?"

"Yes! You were so depressed after the fight with the **「****Witch****」**, then you didn't come to school yesterday, and I heard there was a **「****gas fire****」 **by the river, and-"

"It's alright, Kaname-san. Yes, I was feeling very upset, but I'm over it."

"Really?"

"Really." Madoka smiled at this. "Now come on. We don't want to be late."

"That's what _I _was telling her!" Sayaka said as the three of them started running to the school. After they passed the gate, Madoka and Sayaka kept running, but Mami stopped when she noticed that Homura was standing there.

"Can I help you, Akemi-san?"

"..." What Homura was about to do was very hard for her, but it was the right thing to do. Given the **「****circumstances****」**, it may even pay off in the long run. "I'm… I'm… **「****sorry****」**... for what I said…"

"...Don't trouble yourself with it. Water under the bridge, not under the eyes. Let's just try and get along now, Akemi-san."

"...Okay."

"Great! Don't be late for class now!" Mami continued running towards the school.

"...What an odd sensation… having people besides **「****Madoka****」 **like me…" After a brief pause, Homura headed towards the school, as well.

**GO! GO! ORIKO**

* * *

Things were not going too well for **「****Kyubey****」**. **「****Madoka Kaname****」**, for some reason, had incredibly large magical potential. If he could get her to form a **「****contract****」**, she would become the most powerful **「****magical girl****」**, then the most powerful **「****Witch****」**, and the combined **「****energy****」 **of both would be more than enough to counter **「****entropy****」**. Madoka was such a sweet, simple girl, too, so getting her to form a **「****contract****」** should have been simple! Then… **「****Jotaro Kujo****」 **showed up.

Because of him and that odd **「****Arrow fragment****」**, Madoka ended up getting something called a **「****Stand****」**, and now she didn't express any interest in forming a **「****contract****」**, at all!

"Well, it's not like it'll be impossible to get Madoka to contract," Kyubey said to himself. "Sayaka will most definitely make one to help that **「****Kyosuke****」 **boy, and Kyoko is going to work with Mami, again. The differing ideologies of those two will certainly cause problems that not even Madoka's **「****Stand****」 **can fix. When that happens, she'll surely form a **「****contract****」 **to make them get along. Honestly, though, why did Jotaro have to get involved? I don't even understand why he's still mad about that…

"Well, anyway! While I'm waiting for all of that to happen, I should find more potential **「****magical girls****」**! There are other girls with potential, after all!" It was for this reason that Kyubey was walking through town, looking to **「****pick up chicks****」**... and make **「****contracts****」 **with them! He had been doing it for about an hour to no avail, but when he arrived at the local **「****Church****」**, he detected someone with **「****potential****」**! Walking into the **「****Church****」**, Kyubey immediately found his target: a **「****green-haired girl****」 **reading a book!

_And her name is… _The **「****collective consciousness****」 **of the **「****Incubator Hive Mind****」 **came together momentarily so he could learn her name, _ah. __**「**__**Yuma Chitose**__**」**__. She doesn't look too old, so this should be easy. After what I've been going through with __**「**__**those other girls**__**」 **__and __**「**__**Jotaro Kujo**__**」**__, I deserve a breather._

"Good morning, **「****Yuma Chitose****」**. How are you, today?" Kyubey asked as he walked over to her.

"?" Yuma put down her book and turned towards Kyubey. "Wow! A **「****talking stuffed animal****」**!"

"I'm not a **「****stuffed animal****」**. My name is **「****Kyubey****」**, and I'm here because-"

"Because of what?"

"?!" This voice wasn't Yuma's! A new person had entered the room: a **「****priest****」 **who Kyubey had never seen before!

"What are you supposed to be, exactly?"

_He… He can see me? That doesn't make sense! ...Unless…_

"I know exactly what you are, actually."

_He has-_

"A **「****Stand****」**!" Suddenly, a masked man with **「****GΔCT****」 **written across its body appeared behind the **「****priest****」**!

"Wait, I'm not-" The sentence never finished. Kyubey was silenced by the **「****Stand****」 **punching him so hard that he became a **「****stain****」 **on the floor!

"Kyaaa! **「****Whitesnake****」**! Kyubey **「****exploded****」**!"

"It didn't **「****explode****」**, Yuma. I killed that **「****Stand****」 **with my **「****Stand****」**. There's a person in this town who strongly objects to DIO's idea of **「****Heaven****」**, so I can't be too careful."

"But I thought normal people like me couldn't see Stands."

"Usually, but there _are _some exceptions. Stands run on **「****Stand energy****」**, so if a Stand requires a tremendous amount of **「****energy****」 **to manifest, even normal people will be able to see it. I've encountered a few Stands like that, myself, though they're usually bigger than this."

"That's why I'm not a **「****Stand****」**!"

"?!" Seemingly out of nowhere, a **「****second Kyubey****」 **appeared that started licking away the remains of the **「****first Kyubey****」**! "Another one?! What sort of **「****Stand****」 **is this?!"

"I'm not a **「****Stand****」**!" Kyubey said as he finished the **「****remains****」**. "Honestly, why do you and **「****Jotaro****」 **keep thinking that?"

"! **「****Jotaro****」**? As in… **「****Jotaro Kujo****」**?" The **「****priest****」** noticeably became more calm while Yuma had a comically fierce look.

"You know him?"

"In a way, yes. Do you know where he is?"

"No, and I don't want to know. If I went over to his place, he'd just **「****kill me****」**; there's no point in learning the location of someone who will kill you on sight."

"I see… Your name is **「****Kyubey****」**, correct? My name is **「****Whitesnake****」**. I'll believe your claim of not being a **「****Stand****」**, for now. Also, you don't seem to be a hostile individual, so go ahead and tell us what you're here for."

"Thank you.

"Now, as I was trying to say before, I'm here because Yuma Chitose has the potential to become a **「****magical girl****」**."

"A **「****magical girl****」**?! Really?!" Yuma's face softened 120%. "Like **「****Sailor Moon****」**?!"

"If that's what comes to mind, then **「****YES****」**. This town is plagued by evil beings known as **「****Witches****」**, and it's a **「****magical girl****」**'s job to stop them from killing innocent lives. I imagine that this especially has relevance to you after what happened with your **「****parents****」**."

"My **「****parents****」**? ...Then… it was a **「****Witch****」 **who killed them?" Kyubey nodded in response. "...Ah… so it wasn't a **「****Stand****」**, then…" Yuma was completely **「****monotone****」 **as she said this; if Kyubey had emotions, he'd find it a bit **「****creepy****」**.

_So that _wasn't _a __**「**__**Stand**__**」**__, then? _**「****Whitesnake****」 **thought to himself. _But my __**「**__**Stand**__**」 **__was able to destroy it. I guess the two have some sort of connection to one another._

"...Anyway," Kyubey started, "if left alone, **「****Witches****」 **will destroy this entire town with ease, but you can prevent that, **「****Yuma Chitose****」**. If you form a **「****contract****」 **with me, you'll gain **「****magical powers****」** that will allow you to defeat them. Of course, you'll also be compensated for putting your life on the line; if you agree to become a **「****magical girl****」**, I'll grant any wish that your heart desires."

"'Any wish'?" Yuma repeated.

"That's right, so what do you say?"

"Um…"

"I'm sorry, but we'll have to decline," **「****Whitesnake****」 **interjected.

"?"

"Why is that, **「****Whitesnake****」**?" Kyubey asked.

"I said that you're not a hostile being, but I never said I trusted you, and this solidifies my doubt," **「****Whitesnake****」 **said. "The **「****serpent****」 **of **「****Yahweh****」 **tempted **「****Adam****」 **and **「****Eve****」 **into eating the **「****forbidden fruit****」**. He then used this **「****sin****」 **to expel them from the **「****Garden of Eden****」** so they couldn't be a threat to Him."

"? I'm sorry, but I'm not that familiar with human religion, so what are you saying?"

"Your offer is tempting, but it, in no doubt, has a malicious reasoning to it."

"I assure you, **「****Whitesnake****」**, I don't-" **「****Whitesnake****」**'s Stand threw its fist in front of Kyubey's face.

"Please leave this house of God, **「****Serpent of Yahweh****」**."

"...My offer still stands, Yuma. Whenever you decide to make a **「****wish****」**, I'll be ready to grant it." With that, Kyubey **「****withdrew somewhat cooly****」**.

"**「****Whitesnake****」**..."

"A being such as that isn't trustworthy, Yuma. Don't be tempted by his words, for they will only lead you astray."

"...Okay…"

* * *

**Nighttime**

After tucking Yuma into bed, Pucci and Johngalli A went out into town once more to try and locate **「****Jotaro****」**, once again to no avail. The failure, though, wasn't just because they couldn't find **「****Jotaro****」**; the failure was also because they ended up in a strange space surrounded by **「****toys****」**, meaning that they encountered another **「****Witch****」**! This **「****Witch****」 **was small in size, dressed in doll-like clothes with empty sleeves, and its face was merely a black circle; its name was **「****Rosasharn the Toy Witch****」**!

"Another one of these things?" Pucci asked. "I don't really care about **「****Witches****」**, but I don't think we can leave without killing it, so…" A giant hand shot out of Rosasharn's right sleeve, only for Pucci's **「****Whitesnake****」** to punch it aside, "let's not take too long."

* * *

As cliche as it sounds, Yuma awoke to get a glass of **「****water****」**. It was simply obtained from the kitchen sink, yet Yuma found the **「****water****」 **to be very refreshing. It took her but a few seconds to drink the **「****water****」**, and now that she had, she was ready to head back to bed. But as she headed for the stairs, she saw someone, a **「****gray-haired girl****」 **dressed in white with a **「****bucket-shaped hat****」**, sitting in the Church!

"Good evening, little girl," the **「****gray-haired girl****」** said.

"G-Good evening!" Yuma stuttered, confused as to why this person was here.

"Is the Father in right now? The one who came here from America?"

_**「**__**Whitesnake**__**」**__? _"He's out right now, **「****bucket head-san****」**. Even if he wasn't, though, he doesn't actually work for this Church; he's just visiting for a bit."

"Oh, no, I don't need a **「****confession****」**, or anything; I just wanted to confirm that the Father **「****isn't here****」**. If he **「****was here****」**, things would be easier for him. Since you said that he **「****isn't here****」**, though, things could get rather rough."

"? I don't get it. What are you trying to say, **「****bucket head-san****」**?"

"Life is a series of **「****choices****」**; some believe that everything is **「****pre-determined****」**, but not me. When you make one **「****choice****」**, you eliminate all other **「****choices****」**, forcing you along a certain **「****path****」 **until another **「****choice****」 **appears. For example, if there's an **「****apple****」 **in your hand, and you make the **「****choice****」 **to **「****eat it****」**, the **「****choice****」 **of **「****not eating it****」**, and the **「****path****」** that follows, disappears.

"However, the thing about **「****choices****」** is that you can never truly know if it was **「****GOOD****」 **or **「****BAD****」 **until the **「****consequences****」 **play out. Back to the **「****apple****」**, **「****eating it****」** seems like a **「****GOOD****」 **idea, but what if you **「****eat****」 **the **「****apple****」 **and die because someone **「****poisoned****」 **it? In that scenario, **「****eating****」 **the **「****apple****」 **would become a **「****BAD CHOICE****」 **because of the **「****consequence****」**, while **「****not eating****」 **the **「****apple****」 **is a **「****GOOD CHOICE****」 **because of the **「****consequence****」**."

"...I still don't get what you're saying, at all!"

"That's alright; what I said was really just something in my head. What I really want to get across to you is…" Oriko **「****tilted her head****」**, "the Father made a **「****choice****」 **that, because of the **「****consequences****」**, will become a **「****BAD CHOICE****」**, one that he won't be able to recover from."

"? **「****BAD CHOICE****」**? **「****Won't recover****」**? …!" Suddenly, Yuma understood what she was trying to say! "**「****Whitesnake****」 **is going to be killed?!"

"...I wonder~." Yuma had no idea why she was being so coy about it, but it really annoyed her. "There's not really much _I _can do to save him. You, however…" Without warning, from out of the shadows, **「****he****」** appeared! It was none other than **「****Kyubey****」**, or, as Pucci had called him, the **「****Serpent of Yahweh****」**!

"Have you come up with a **「****wish****」**, yet, **「****Yuma Chitose****」**?"

* * *

**Rosasharn's Barrier**

Rosasharn was clutching its arm in a manner that suggested it was in great **「****pain****」**. Evidently, the **「****Witch****」 **didn't have a large threshold for **「****pain****」**.

"Is that all?" Pucci asked. "_Surely _you can do better than that."

"...!" Though the **「****Witch****」** didn't speak a word, Pucci and Johngalli A could feel anger radiating from its very core. This anger was, perhaps, expressed a legion of large, pitch-black **「****frog monsters****」 **appeared, ready to attack!

"So **「****Witches****」 **can summon **「****minions****」**, then? Johngalli A…"

"..." The blind man took his **「****cane****」** and **「****broke****」 **it… or rather, **「****disassembled****」 **it! This **「****cane****」 **was no **「****cane****」**; it was a **「****rifle****」**, and as soon as it was set up, Johngalli A **「****shot****」 **a **「****frog monster****」 **in the head, causing it to fall with a shrill scream!

"Your theory was correct, **「****Whitesnake****」**!" Johngalli A shouted. "Even though **「****Witches****」 **can be killed by **「****Stands****」**, they're not the same thing, meaning my **「****bullets****」 **will have an effect! It extends to the **「****minions****」**, as well!" The **「****frog monsters****」 **croaked with rage as they charged at the two men.

"Fools." Johngalli A had been blind for many years, yet he had no trouble hitting his targets. One reason was that his blindness heightened his senses to a degree so high that he could see everything around him by sensing **「****wind currents****」**. Even if one tries to stand completely still, breathing and slight muscle contractions will cause movement, allowing one's **「****presence****」 **to be detected.

_12… 13… 14…_ Johngalli A shot the monsters with a calm that few people in this world could summon. _And 15 is… _The **「****15th.****」 **was behind him!

This is the second reason that Johngalli A is a master sniper. For gunmen, the enemy getting behind them will typically lead to death, as there's no way to accurately hit a target from behind you. For normal people, at least.

It should be obvious that the bodyguard of Enrico Pucci, Johngalli A, is also a **「****Stand user****」**. Blue in color, looking like a miniature **「****satellite****」**, it moves by tracking **「****air movement****」** and can redirect its master's **「****bullets****」 **into any direction, including the **「****heart****」 **of an enemy trying to perform a sneak attack. This is the power of Johngalli A's **「****Stand****」**, **「****Manhattan Transfer****」**.

"Too easy."

"Indeed," Pucci said as his Stand punched Rosasharn in the face as she tried to attack him. "I don't know how strong a **「****Witch****」 **is supposed to be, but this one, at least…" **「****Whitesnake****」 **picked up the Toy Witch with one hand, then, with a **「****chop****」 **from the other, tore it in two! "...is weak." **「****Whitesnake****」 **dropped the **「****Witch****」 **as if it was nothing. "I wonder how much trouble these things give **「****magical girls****」**."

_...Wait a minute… __**「**__**Wish**__**」**__... Any __**「**__**wish**__**」**__... A __**「**__**wish**__**」 **__for anything… _"FUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"H-Hey, are you alright, **「****Whitesnake****」**?"

"You haven't figured it out, Johngalli A? I suppose I shouldn't get mad at you, since it took _me _so long to get it."

"Get what?!"

"Remember what the **「****Serpent of Yahweh****」 **said to Yuma? How if she becomes a **「****magical girl****」**, she'll get to have any **「****wish****」 **granted?"

"Yes, but what does that… oh!"

"That's right! If Yuma can have any **「****wish****」 **granted, then we no longer need to get Jotaro's **「****Memory Disc****」**! We can simply have Yuma wish for **「****OVER HEAVEN****」** to be restored! The secret to attaining **「****Heaven****」 **will be revealed without us needing to break a sweat! Fuhahahahaha!" While Pucci laughed at the idea of his plans coming together, Rosasharn revealed itself to still be alive! The Witch's **「****top half****」 **launched into the air, **「****daggers****」 **protruding from its head, all aimed to take his life! This, however, never came to fruition, as the **「****Witch****」 **was killed by what appeared to be a **「****shockwave****」**! Pucci turned to see who it was as the Barrier collapsed, and his eyes widened with shock.

"I did it, **「****Whitesnake****」**!" There, dressed in green, cat ears on her head, a balled staff in her right hand, stood **「****Yuma****」**! Not only that, but the **「****Arrow****」 **in Pucci's robes wasn't slightly moving towards her, meaning that she most likely no longer had the potential to be a **「****Stand****」 **user!

"Yuma… What did you do?! Did you seriously become a **「****magical girl****」**?! Didn't I tell you not to trust the **「****Serpent of Yahweh****」**?!" This was less about Yuma going against him and more about him not being able to use her **「****wish****」 **for himself.

"!" Yuma stepped back and frowned. "I-I'm sorry, but **「****bucket head-san****」 **said that the **「****Witch****」 **was going to kill you, and that only I could help, so I… I just…"

"...Well, if you did it to save me, I can't really be upset, can I?" Pucci asked with a smile, Yuma having the same expression. "Johngalli A, walk Yuma back to the Church. I wish to gaze at the stars for a bit." Johngalli A nodded in response and he and Yuma headed back to the Church, the little girl holding a **「****black object****」 **in her left hand.

"..." As soon as Pucci was alone, his **「****smile****」 **vanished. "Why don't you reveal yourself, **「****bucket head-san****」**?"

"..." From behind a nearby tree, she appeared! The one Yuma called **「****bucket head-san****」**! "I _really _hope that **「****nickname****」** doesn't stick. I guess you wouldn't understand that, **「****Whitesnake****」**? Or maybe to get you to not call me **「****bucket head-san****」**, I should call you by _your _name… **「****Enrico Pucci****」**."

"! ...Only **「****DIO****」 **knew my true name, and besides him, the only ones amongst his followers who knew the name of my **「****Stand****」 **were **「****Enya Geil****」**, **「****Vanilla Ice****」**, **「****Yoshihiro Kira****」**, and **「****Johngalli A****」**. The first three are dead, and the fourth was told to protect me, so such an action would be impossible for him to perform. There's no way that you should know me, so who are you? **「****Who in face are you****」**?"

"Me? I am… someone who will stop you from attaining **「****Heaven****」**."

"?! ...**「****Whitesnake****」**!" Pucci's Stand appeared and shot out at the girl. The girl, though, simply summoned a **「****vine-covered ball****」** to her hand.

_**「**__**Spin**__**」**__! _The **「****ball****」 **was thrown with a great rotation, hitting Whitesnake's right arm. This told Pucci that she was a **「****magical girl****」**, but that wouldn't matter once she was dead.

Then, something **「****bizarre****」** happened. On the spot that the **「****vine-covered ball****」** hit Whitesnake's arm, a **「****spiral****」 **appeared in its flesh. After that, before the **「****Stand****」 **could do anything, his right arm **「****spun****」 **and punched him in the face! Because of the nature of **「****Stands****」**, Pucci also felt the impact and was knocked down!

"What…?!"

"**「****Nyohoho~!****」**" With that odd laugh, the girl turned around and ran away. By the time Pucci got up, she was more than **「****20 meters****」 **away, meaning she was out of **「****Whitesnake****」**'s range.

"Dammit! (**「****2****」**, **「****3****」**, **「****5****」**, **「****7****」**) This isn't over(**「****11****」**, **「****13****」**, **「****17****」**, **「****19****」**)… That girl will pay for going against me(**「****23****」**, **「****29****」**, **「****31****」**)... for going against **「****DIO****」**(**「****37****」**, **「****41****」**, **「****43****」**)...! ...But still, just what was that… that **「****spinning****」 **motion…?"

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Rosasharn the Toy Witch: Out of function/RETIRE

* * *

**Rosasharn the Toy Witch**

Destructive Power: C

Speed: C

Range: B

Durability: D

Precision: C

Developmental Potential: A

**Abilities**

**Extendable arms: **Rosasharn's arms can stretch out to attack opponents.

**Rosasharn ½: **Rosasharn can survive with only half of her body.

**Do-or-die Dagger: **When Rosasharn ½ comes into play, daggers will jut out of Rosasharn's head as a weapon.

**Yuma Chitose**

Destructive Power: D

Speed: C

Range: A

Durability: B

Precision: A

Developmental Potential: B

**Abilities**

**Healing: **Yuma has powerful healing magic that can even instantaneously restore damaged limbs back to their original condition.

**Kitten Mitten: **Yuma wields a staff with a ball at the end of it that sports a cat tail. Slamming it on the ground will release mildly powerful shockwaves.

**Henshin:** Magical girls undergo a magical transformation that summons a fancy new costume onto their body. It is assumed that the costume provides protection.

**Physical enhancements:** All magical girls exhibit superhuman strength, agility, reaction, regeneration, and the ability to jump incredible heights.

**Witch Detection:** Soul Gems glow when there are witches nearby, or if there has been Witches nearby recently. Witches seem to leave behind some sort of trail of energy which magical girls can detect and follow. Each Witch has a different trail, possibly similar to a fingerprint or other identifier.

**Telepathy:** Magical Girls are able to use telepathy to communicate with other people, including normal humans.

**Zombie-like body**: A magical girl's body is actually a mobile corpse, their souls being put into their Soul Gems. Being 100 meters away from the Soul Gem will return the body to being a corpse. Their bodies aren't living, so if they fully accept that, they won't feel pain from even the strongest of attacks. Very few magical girls are aware of this.


	9. How much is that worth to you?

"Fu~ What am I gonna do?" Sayaka asked herself as she sat on a chair outside of **「****Kyosuke Kamijou's room****」**. "I just told Kyosuke that **「****magic****」 **and **「****miracles****」 **exist, but do I really want to prove it to him? Of course I want him to get better, but…"

_If you use your wish to grant someone else's, you should be careful you know exactly why you are doing it. Are you really doing it for someone else's benefit? Or the opposite, you're doing it for that person's everlasting gratitude. _Mami's words resounded in Sayaka's head, worsening her mood.

"What if Mami-san's right? What if I only want to heal him so he'll be thankful for what I did? I don't… I don't want him to like me like that!" Sayaka then started crying.

"Here." A **「****tissue****」 **appeared in front of Sayaka.

"?" Sayaka turned to see who was holding the **「****tissue****」**: a dark-skinned **「****priest****」** with zigzagging white hair.

"Dry your tears with this, my child."

**How much is that worth to you?**

* * *

**The previous night**

"This girl knows about **「****Heaven****」**?" Johngalli A asked after Yuma had fallen asleep.

"Yes, it would appear so," Pucci said. "I don't know how much she knows, but the next time we see her, take her out, Johngalli A." The blind sniper nodded his head. "In the meantime, let us try once more to use the **「****Serpent of Yahweh****」**'s system to our advantage."

"But **「****Whitesnake****」**, we don't know any other potential **「****magical girls****」**, or whatever they're called."

"True, but there is a way that we can find one."

"! You mean…"

"I do." Pucci walked over to the dresser containing his **「****Stand Discs****」** and opened it. When he first saw the **「****Discs****」**, it looked like there was one less than there should be, but he figured that he was just remembering the number wrong. Interestingly enough, it was the **「****Egypt Files****」 **that Pucci took a **「****Disc****」 **from! He then jammed it into his head, and a second later, a **「****comic book****」 **entitled **「****Whitesnake's Search for Heaven****」 **appeared in his hands!

"Stand: **「****Thoth****」**!"

**「****Thoth****」**! Originally belonging to **「****Boingo****」 **of the **「****Oingo Boingo Brothers****」**, the **「****Stand****」 **manifests itself as a **「****comic book****」 **that projects images of the **「****future****」**! Pucci doesn't use it because of its **「****slow projection rate****」 **and how the events can easily be **「****misinterpreted****」**, but given the circumstances, he has no other choice!

"Now, then, let's see what this has to say." Pucci opened up **「****Whitesnake's Search for Heaven****」**, his face scowling as he remembered the crudeness of the art.

* * *

**「****Whitesnake's Search for Heaven****」**!

**「****Page 1****」**

That **「****bucket head-san****」 **got Yuma to make a useless **「****contract****」**, foiling Whitesnake's plan to use the **「****wish****」 **for himself(The book showed Pucci being laughed at by **「****bucket head-san****」**).

**「****Page 2****」**

Not wanting to give up on the **「****wish****」**, Whitesnake and Yuma went into town to look for potential **「****magical girls****」**, though Yuma thinks she's just helping Whitesnake with priest stuff(The book showed Pucci and Yuma riding a bus to downtown Mitakihara).

**「****Page 3****」**

Figuring that girls in trouble would be the most likely candidates for earning a **「****wish****」**, Whitesnake leads Yuma into the local **「****hospital****」**(The book showed Pucci and Yuma outside the **「****hospital****」**).

**「****Page 4****」**

After going in, they hear a girl talking about proving **「****magic****」 **and **「****miracles****」 **to be real(The book showed a **「****blue-haired girl****」** is sitting in a chair while Pucci and Yuma hide behind a corner)!

**「****Page 5****」**

"This girl must be a potential **「****magical girl****」**!" Whitesnake said, quietly. "I can use her to restore **「****OVER HEAVEN****」**(The book showed a close-up of Pucci shows him with a devilish smirk)!

* * *

Pucci ejected **「****Thoth's Disc****」 **and put it back with the others.

"You're done with it?" Johngalli A asked.

"The rest of the pages were **「****blank****」**, and I'm not interested in waiting for them to fill up. Besides…" Pucci then pulled out another **「****Disc****」**, "I already have a plan."

* * *

**Present**

"Thank you." Sayaka took the tissue and wiped her tears. At first, it seemed odd that a **「****priest****」 **would be here, but then she figured that he was here to offer a **「****prayer****」 **for someone.

"Sayaka Miki, I presume."

"! How do you-"

"This is the room of the child violin prodigy, **「****Kyosuke Kamijou****」**. According to the nurses, one **「****Sayaka Miki****」 **has been frequenting his room nearly every day. It wasn't hard to put two and two together."

"Yeah, well… I don't know if I'll be coming back."

"? Why is that?"

"I… I got him really mad today. I was just trying to help, but now…"

"You really care for the boy, don't you?"

"! Um, y-yeah! I do!" Sayaka's face went a little red.

"If his hand was never injured, these problems in your **「****relationship****」 **would have never risen."

"R-R-**「****Relationship****」**?! Um, that's kind of, you know…"

"How much would you **「****bet****」**?"

"? Huh?"

"How much would you **「****bet****」 **that I can **「****fix****」 **his hand?"

"...That's not funny."

"Which is why I'm not telling a joke. I have the power to **「****fix****」 **his hand, so I am asking you how much that is **「****worth****」 **to you."

"How much it's- Kyosuke's hand is **「****paralyzed****」**! The doctors say he won't ever play the violin again! This is a serious thing, and you're saying, what, that you can cure him with a little **「****holy water****」**, or something?! You're sick!" Sayaka, royally pissed, turned to storm away in a huff. Before she could move, though, the **「****priest****」 **grabbed her arm!

"You are trying my patience, girl. I am trying to do something nice, here, and your stubbornness is getting in the way of that. I don't even need money; it's just an amusing addition to the whole affair. Now tell me how much that boy's hand is **「****worth****」 **to you."

_What the hell is with this guy?! Is he a __**「**__**priest**__**」 **__or a __**「**__**mental patient**__**」**__?! ...You know what, I'm not in the mood. I'll just indulge him and get out of here. _"Fine! You want me to make a **「****bet****」**? I'll bet **「****1,000,000 yen****」**!"

"..."

"What's the matter? Can't do it? I thought so. You better pay up, then."

"...Yuma." From behind the corner popped a little girl holding a **「****bizarre****」 **staff and wearing an outfit that looked like some sort of **「****cosplay****」**. If Sayaka hadn't seen the things she'd seen in the last two weeks, she would've thought that, too.

"You… that outfit… are you a…"

"Yuma, be a dear and **「****heal****」 **Kyosuke's hand."

"Okay!" **「****Yuma****」 **said with a grin. Without another word, **「****Yuma****」**, as she was called, opened the door to Kyosuke's room and quickly shut it..

"Sayaka!" Kyosuke said. "I thought I told you to- wait, **「****who in face are you****」**?"

_**BONK!**_

"Huh?!" Sayaka quickly ran into the room to find that Kyosuke was unconscious. "What the hell did you do that for?!"

"It'll be easier if he doesn't see what I'm doing, Sayaka-san." **「****Yuma****」** then held her staff over Kyosuke's **「****left hand****」**, releasing a **「****green light****」 **over it.

_That's… that's __**「**__**magic**__**」**__! This girl's a __**「**__**magical girl**__**」**__! So then…_

"All done!" The green light faded and **「****Yuma****」 **de-transformed back into civilian clothing. "Kamijou-kun's hand is all better!"

"! R… Really?"

"Yep! He'll be able to play the violin without a problem, now!"

"He will… Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" A great **「****weight****」 **was lifted from Sayaka's shoulders. Kyosuke was better, now, and she didn't have anything to do with it. Now, Sayaka could try and get him to like her without the pretense of being his **「****hero****」**.

"**「****Cash****」 **or **「****check****」**?"

"?" Sayaka turned to see the **「****priest****」** standing in the doorway.

"Yuma, it's getting late. Go get some dinner from the cafeteria." Yuma walked out of the room with a wordless smile. Afterwards, the **「****priest****」 **walked into the room, closed the door, and stepped over to Sayaka's left. "Now, then, how will you be paying?"

"Huh? ...Oh, right! Very funny, man! Hahaha…"

"I told you that I wasn't joking."

"Y-Yeah, and I really appreciate what you did, but… I'm just a kid! I can't even go to the **「****Pachinko****」 **parlors after school! I don't have **「****1,000,000 yen****」**!"

"Yes, I understand that. I won't force you to pay up."

"**「****GOOD****」**!"

"However… we _did _have a legitimate bet. In your heart, you know that you've broken the rules. You violated our deal, so now… the **「****Debt Collector****」 **shall take charge."

"What are you-?! HOLY ACID TRIP!" Next to the **「****priest****」**, **「****it****」 **appeared! **「****It****」 **had the build of a human, but with a **「****vertical slot****」 **for eyes and **「****metal hooks****」 **for hands, **「****it****」 **was anything but!

"So you can see it? This **「****Stand****」 **is described as the **「****shadow within one's heart****」**, but I didn't know that even normal people could see it if they're the target."

"What?! That's-" Before Sayaka could finish, the **「****Stand****」 **kicked her to the ground!

"Correct. This is my **「****Stand****」**, **「****Marilyn Manson****」**. He is here to collect your **「****debt****」**."

"But… I don't have any money…"

"Irrelevant." This time, it was the **「****Stand****」**, **「****Marilyn Manson****」**, who spoke. "You had a deal. If my master could **「****heal****」 **that boy's hand, you'd pay him **「****1,000,000 yen****」**, and he'd pay it to you if he failed. You lost, so you owe him **「****1,000,000 yen****」**."

"But I don't- GAH!" **「****Marilyn Manson****」** slammed his foot into Sayaka's gut.

"If you don't have money, I'll just harvest your **「****organs****」**. Those price well on the black market."

"!"

"If you don't like that, you're a young girl with a **「****NICE BODY****」**. Many older men would pay top dollar for some… **「****alone time****」** with you."

"!" Sayaka felt like vomiting after hearing that.

"However, my master already has his heart set on a **「****trade****」**. What he'll take as payment is… your **「****wish****」**."

"Wh-What?!"

"I know that you're a potential **「****magical girl****」**, Sayaka," the **「****priest****」 **said. "Now that Kyosuke's hand has been fixed, you don't really need your **「****wish****」**, but I would like you to use it for me. I want you to wish for the book **「****OVER HEAVEN****」 **to be fully restored. Do that, and we're **「****even****」**."

"L… Like hell! I don't know who you are, but you're clearly a bad guy! There's no way I'm- GAH!" A **「****hook****」 **dug into Sayaka's **「****flesh****」**. When it came out, her **「****liver****」 **was on the end of it!

"This will fetch **「****49,802 yen****」** on the black market," **「****Marilyn Manson****」** said. "You still owe **「****950,198 yen****」**. How will you pay? **「****Cash****」**? **「****Check****」**? **「****Organs****」**? **「****Prostitution****」**? Or… that **「****wish****」**? If you choose the **「****wish****」**, I'll return your **「****liver****」**, so what will it be?"

"..."Sayaka was **「****scared****」**. Every choice that could be taken led to a **「****dark path****」**, but only one guaranteed that she would **「****live****」**. She wanted to **「****live****」 **more than anything… and it made her feel like a **「****coward****」**

_Stupid, stupid, stupid __**「**__**Stands**__**」**__! _"Kyubey! I want to make my **「****wish****」**!"

"You do?" The white creature appeared out of **「****nowhere****」** and looked at the scene with a blank expression.

"I wish… for this guys **「****OVER HEAVEN****」 **thing to be restored…"

"Alright. I'll grant that **「****wish****」**. **「****HAIL 2 U****」**!" Sayaka felt an odd **「****pain****」 **in her chest. After it passed, a **「****blue orb of light****」 **flew out of chest and into her hand. It was Sayaka's **「****Soul Gem****」**! She was now an official **「****magical girl****」**!

"**「****YES****」**! **「****YES****」**!" At the same time, **「****dust****」 **and **「****ash****」** started to gather in the air around the **「****priest****」**. They displayed a beautiful cosmic dance, and when they came together, they formed a **「****book****」 **that the **「****priest****」 **immediately grabbed. "I have it! The secret to attaining **「****Heaven****」**! **「****OVER HEAVEN****」**!"

"This is sufficient **「****payment****」**?" **「****Marilyn Manson****」** asked, his master merely nodding in response. "**「****GOOD****」**." The Stand shoved Sayaka's **「****liver****」 **back into her body and vanished.

"There. You got your wish…" Sayaka said as she got up. "But! If you think I'm just going to let you get away with this, then you're wrong!" In a flash, Sayaka **「****transformed****」**! Her clothes, a diagonal-cut skirt, shoulderless top for ease of movement, and a cape, made her the picturesque swordswoman! "Let's go on the roof and settle this!"

"..." The **「****priest****」 **kicked Sayaka's side, knocking her into the door.

"OW! Hey!"

"**「****Enrico Pucci forced you to make your wish****」**. **「****You are now a magical girl****」**. **「****Your outfit makes you look like a swordswoman****」**. **「****Kyosuke's hand is fixed because you desired for it to be fixed****」**.

"..." The man who just caused Sayaka a lot of grief was still in front of her, yet, for some reason, her expression softened.

"Wait, why am I still here? Ah! I'm in my **「****magical girl****」** outfit! E-Excuse me, Father!" Feeling embarrassed, Sayaka quickly dashed out of the room.

"...What did you do, **「****Enrico Pucci****」**?" Kyubey asked. "It looks like Sayaka completely forgot what happened."

"She did," Pucci said.

"?"

"My Stand, **「****Whitesnake****」**, allows me to turn Stands into **「****Discs****」**, a maximum of five being able to go into a person at a time. The two extra Stands I used were **「****Marilyn Manson****」**, who forces people to pay their debts, and **「****Jail House Lock****」**, which only allows a person to remember **「****three things****」**. I don't need her to be constantly forgetting things, though…" Pucci put a hand to his forehead, causing the **「****Disc****」 **for **「****Jail House Lock****」 **to pop out.

"You sure went to great lengths for that **「****book****」**. What's so special about it, anyway?"

"This **「****book****」**... will create a **「****utopia****」**."

"? Is such a thing really possible?"

"It is. ...Can I trust you to not speak of what's happened here, **「****Serpent of Yahweh****」**?"

"So long as it's not directly asked for, I won't tell. ...But if you'd like for me to try my best at working around the subject, I'd like something in return."

"What could _you _possibly desire?"

"Your **「****Arrow****」**."

"?"

"I merely wish to study the **「****Arrow****」 **to figure out why it gives people **「****Stands****」**. I'll give it back when I'm done."

"...Very well." Pucci removed the **「****Arrow****」 **from his robes and put it on the ground. Kyubey touched it with his paw, and ten seconds later, he removed it.

"I'm done."

"That was fast."

"There was more than one **「****mind****」 **analyzing the **「****Arrow****」**. Goodbye, **「****Enrico Pucci****」**." With that, Kyubey walked into a shady corner and vanished.

_I can't believe it, _Kyubey thought. _To think that __**「**__**that old thing**__**」 **__still existed._

TO BE CONTINUED


	10. Silver Twist

A **「****cat****」 **observed what happened between Sayaka Miki and Enrico Pucci. Because of everything that happened, no one noticed it. This was the same reason no one noticed the **「****cat****」 **when it was in **「****Charlotte's Barrier****」** or when it watched Pucci give Yuma a distorted view of **「****DIO****」**. So small was the **「****cat****」 **that it was able to slip through the people walking through the halls of the **「****hospital****」 **without being seen. The **「****cat****」 **slipped into a **「****girl's bathroom****」**, saw that it was empty except for **「****one stall****」**, the **「****cat****」 **stood up on its hind legs. It grew in height, fur vanished, and its build became that of a young girl's. Soon, what was standing there wasn't a **「****cat****」**! It was a naked **「****Kirika Kure****」**!

"Well, Sayaka **「****contracted****」**," Kirika said with a frown. "Pucci got **「****OVER HEAVEN****」**, too."

"Is that so?" This voice came from the stall. It opened up to reveal **「****Oriko Mikuni****」**, who handed Kirika a change of clothes. "That's unfortunate, but if that's the **「****timeline****」 **we're on, we can still salvage things."

"..." Kirika didn't respond as she dressed herself.

"I know what you're thinking, Kirika, but it was the best option."

"...She shouldn't have had to contract. I was right there, watching things to confirm which **「****timeline****」 **we're entering, so with my **「****Stand****」**-"

"You would've died!"

"..."

"I already told you, Kirika! In every **「****timeline****」** where you try and intervene, Pucci kills you in an instant and goes back to Sayaka! The universe might be in danger…" Oriko then reached out and **「****hugged****」 **the half-naked Kirika, "but losing you would be worse…!'

"Oriko…" Her mood lifting from that comment, Kirika hugged Oriko back and **「****kissed****」 **her on the mouth.

_...Not only that, but Sayaka always dies, _Oriko thought to herself. _Really, there's no point in trying to keep her alive._

**Silver Twist**

* * *

"That cake was so yummy~!" Madoka walked through downtown Mitakihara with a large grin on her face, heading home after partaking in an exceptionally delicious **「****cake buffet****」**. As she walked home, she stopped when she caught sight of her friend, Hitomi.

"Hitomi-chan!" Madoka gleefully ran over to Hitomi, but stopped when she saw a **「****square****」 **on her neck.

_Is that… a __**「**__**Witch's Kiss**__**」**__?! _"Hitomi-chan!" Madoka continued running to the girl, though now there was no joy in it. "Are you alright, Hitomi-chan?"

"...Ah, good evening, Kaname-san!" Hitomi said to her.

"What are you doing here? Where are you going?"

"A **「****far better place****」 **than this. You should come, too, Kaname-san. Yes, that's a wonderful idea!" Hitomi then happily walked away from Madoka, the act oddly terrifying her.

"I knew it. It's a **「****Witch's Kiss****」**! I need to call someone…" Madoka whipped out her phone and quickly pressed **「****4****」 **to speed dial someone.

_...Yes, Madoka? _It took an incredible amount of effort for Madoka, Sayaka, and Mami to get **「****Homura****」**'s number.

"There's trouble, Homura-chan! My friend, Hitomi-chan… she's been **「****kissed****」 **by a **「****Witch****」**!"

_Are you certain?_

"**「****YES****」**!"

_Alright, I'll be there as fast as I can; if Hitomi's been __**「**__**kissed**__**」**__, that means the __**「**__**Witch**__**」 **__is active and I'll be able to track her. Madoka, you just do what you can to stop her from killing herself._

"Okay, I'll do that… but Homura-chan…"

_?_

"I'm also going to try and beat the **「****Witch****」**!"

_?! Are you insane?! You can't fight a __**「**__**Witch**__**」**__!_

"Yes, I can!I told you that I wanted to use my **「****Stand****」 **to help people, so I'm going to do that!"

_But what if the __**「**__**Witch**__**」 **__destroys your __**「**__**Stand**__**」**__? You could die!_

"! ...But… if you and Mami-san can risk your lives every day, why can't I?!" Madoka slammed her finger on the **「****CALL END****」 **button. "Let's go!"

* * *

"Madoka!" Homura shouted into her phone, ignoring the fact that Madoka already hung up on her. "You don't get it. It's alright if _we_ risk our lives, but not you… never you…" Taking a second to regain her composure, Homura walked out of her house and headed off to fight the **「****Witch****」**.

* * *

As Madoka followed Hitomi, the two eventually became joined by around nine other people in a factory, all of them under the influence of the **「****Witch's Kiss****」**; hearing all of them go on about how miserable their lives were made Madoka's heart sink. It practically plummeted into an abyss when she saw two of the brainwashed people carrying a **「****bucket****」 **and **「****cleaning chemicals****」**. Madoka recognized them and immediately figured out that they were going to kill themselves via **「****toxic gas****」**!

"No! You can't do that!" Madoka cried as she ran over to the chemicals… only for Hitomi to stop her with a **「****tummy punch****」**.

"Don't interfere. This is a holy ceremony," Hitomi said, still cheerfully creepy.

"No, no it isn't! You're all being **「****brainwashed****」**, but I won't let you kill yourselves! **「****Connect****」**!"

"Wehihihi!" Madoka's **「****Stand****」 **boldly appeared behind her! Making use of her speed, **「****Connect****」 **flew around the room, touching each person with her **「****left hand****」 **and putting a **「****Plus****」 **sign on their bodies. When that was done, the **「****Stand****」 **flew over to the wall and slammed her **「****right hand****」 **into it, creating a giant **「****Minus****」 **sign.

"**「****Connect****」 **has the power to **「****connect****」 **things bearing a **「****Plus****」 **and **「****Minus****」**, so before you try and mix those **「****chemicals****」**, you'll get stuck to the wall!" That is exactly what happened! Hitomi and the others flew into the wall, instantly becoming **「****fused****」 **to it!

"I've established a **「****connection****」**! …" Madoka's face suddenly became red. "Ooooooh~! I wanted to say something cool like Mami-san's **「****Tiro Finale****」 **or Kujo-san's **「****ORAORAORAORA****」**... but it's so embarrassing!"

"Wehihihihi!" Even **「****Connect****」 **was laughing at Madoka!

"Hey!"

"Wehihihi."

"Now we've got to find the **「****Witch****」**." Madoka and her **「****Stand****」** looked around the room for the **「****Witch****」**, but she couldn't be found. Deciding to look elsewhere, Madoka entered an adjacent room that seemed to be storing old **「****televisions****」**.

"Maybe here…?" Madoka suddenly felt something tug on her arm left arm. "Let go of my arm, **「****Connect****」**."

"Wehihi." The **「****Stand****」** shook her head in innocence; she was on Madoka's right.

"Then… what is… ?!" Madoka **「****saw****」 **it! Pulling on her arm was sort of tiny **「****angel****」**! It was one of the **「****Witch****」**'s **「****familiars****」**!

"Kyaaaa!" **「****Connect****」 **slapped the **「****familiar****」 **off of Madoka, having at least enough strength for that.

"! Wehihi! Wehihi!" **「****Connect****」 **pointed at the **「****televisions****」**, drawing Madoka's attention to the fact that they were all turned on and displaying the same **「****angel****」「****familiars****」**! Those **「****familiars****」 **also began to appear out of nowhere and fly at Madoka.

"Stay away! **「****Connect****」**!" Madoka's **「****Stand****」 **used all of its speed to slap the **「****familiars****」 **in a barrage of hands, giving them all **「****Plus****」 **and **「****Minus****」 **marks and fusing them together. "That should-"

_**BAM! **_Apparently there were other **「****TVs****」 **in the room than the ones Madoka initially saw. They were probably hidden in a shadowy corner. That would be the best explanation as to how a **「****familiar****」 **was able to throw one at the back of her head.

"...What?" The metal box fell to the floor while Madoka just stood there with **「****glass****」** sticking out of her **「****skull****」 **and **「****blood****」 **running down across her **「****back****」**. "My head hurts… it hurts a lot… ...AAAAAAAAAAH!" Madoka fell to the ground whilst clutching her head. "It **「****hurts****」**!It **「****hurts****」**!It **「****hurts****」**!It **「****hurts****」**!It **「****hurts****」**!It **「****hurts****」**!It **「****hurts****」**!It **「****hurts****」**!It **「****hurts****」**!It **「****hurts****」**!It **「****hurts****」**!IT **「****HURTS****」**!"

_Uonteb a htiw emit txen._

"Huh?" This **「****bizarre backwards speech****」 **snapped Madoka out of her **「****mantra****」**.

_Niaga og s'tel, _More **「****familiars****」** grabbed Madoka's body; the **「****pain****」 **in her head was too distracting for her to call out **「****Connect****」**.

"No… Stop!"

_nuf yrev saw ti. _Madoka's body became like gelatinous **「****pudding****」 **and broke apart into nothingness!

* * *

When Madoka regained awareness, her body, while still like **「****pudding****」**, was now **「****floating****」 **in a blue space surrounded by **「****merry-go-round****」** horses displayed like **「****film strips****」**. Flying down from above was a large **「****computer****」** with black wings; this was the Box Witch, **「****H.N. Elly (Kirsten)****」**!

_It's the __**「**__**Witch**__**」**__! _Madoka thought to herself. _I have to bring out __**「**__**Connect**__**」**__! ...No. There's nothing to __**「**__**connect**__**」 **__to her. _As **「****H.N. Elly (Kirsten)****」 **floated down, more **「****TVs****」 **appeared above the **「****horses****」**, all of them displaying the things that happened to Madoka over the last two weeks such as the **「****Arrow fragment****」 **piercing her throat, the **「****Witch hunts****」 **Mami had taken her and Sayaka on, and the first time Madoka fully summoned **「****Connect****」**.

_Maybe I should have listened to Homura-chan. Maybe I was too hasty… and that's why I'm going to die again. ...__**「**__**Again**__**」**__? Why __**「**__**again**__**」**__? That doesn't- _A new image appeared on the **「****TVs****」**. Unlike the clear ones from before, this one was black and white and each screen was filled with static, but Madoka could understand what was happening. There was the **「****monster****」 **from the dream she had before meeting Homura, which she now assumed was either a **「****Witch****」 **or a **「****Stand****」**, and it was using **「****telekinesis****」 **of some kind to throw a building into a **「****girl****」**, crushing her body. Madoka thought it was Homura, at first, but when the **「****girl****」 **climbed out of a broken window, she saw who it really was: **「****herself****」**, wielding a **「****bow****」**, and wearing a pink **「****dress****」**.

_Is… Is that… __**「**__**me**__**」**__?! _I'm _fighting that giant thing, and not Homura-chan?! Why the… How the… ?! _Madoka's thoughts were interrupted by the Witch's **「****familiars****」 **pulling on her limbs and stretching them each a great distance. Just when it seemed like they would come apart, **「****blue streaks****」 **ran through the **「****familiars****」 **and **「****destroyed****」 **them! Immediately afterwards, the same **「****blue streak****」 **crashed into **「****H.N. Elly (Kirsten)****」**, causing her damage so heavy that Madoka's **「****body****」 **returned to normal!

"Eh? How… Sayaka-chan?!" Standing, or rather, **「****floating****」 **next to Madoka was **「****Sayaka Miki****」**, clearly dressed as a **「****magical girl****」**!

"..." Sayaka gave her a wordless smile and flew at the Box Witch! She summoned more **「****familiars****」**, but Sayaka summoned a **「****cutlass****」 **to her hand and **「****sliced****」 **them apart! After that, she zipped behind the **「****Witch****」 **and stabbed it from behind! Black blood shot out of the Witch's body(which seemed to be covering a **「****female-shaped mass****」**) until it and the **「****Barrier****」 **faded away into nothingness.

* * *

With **「****H.N. Elly (Kirsten)****」 **dead, Hitomi and the other **「****kissed****」 **people were free of their mind control and now simply unconscious, Madoka releasing **「****Connect****」**'s hold on them.

"Sayaka-chan, did you really become a magical girl? Why?" Madoka asked.

"Why do you think? To **「****fix Kyosuke's hand****」**!" Sayaka adamantly declared. "...Yeah, that was it. It couldn't be anything else. Only thing that'd make sense…"

"Sayaka-chan?"

"But anyway! Here I am! Able to fight evil, just like you! You and your **「****Stand****」 **won't be doing everything while I'm around!" Sayaka started to laugh, but even this didn't hide the **「****bitterness****」 **of her tone.

"That's great, Sayaka-chan. That's…" The **「****pain****」 **Madoka felt resurged, causing her to fall over. Sayaka motioned to catch her, but somehow, it was **「****Homura****」 **who did it.

"Homura? Where did you-! Kujo-san!" At the sight of **「****Jotaro Kujo****」**, Sayaka completely forgot about the other two girls and ran over to him. "It's been a few days, hasn't it, Kujo-san? Glad to see you're still in town! Look! I'm a **「****magical girl****」**, now! The two of us can fight **「****Witches****」**, and not Madoka and her **「****Stand****」**! Say, did you catch that dolphin documentary, the other day?" Sayaka went on like this for a while.

_...I gotta deal with _another _**「**__**idiot sword user**__**」**__? _"**「****Yare yare daze****」**."

"?" Back to Madoka and Homura…

"Homura-chan…" Madoka said.

"Why didn't you listen to me?" Homura asked. "I told you not to fight, but you didn't listen, and look what happened!" Homura removed a hand from the back of Madoka's head, showing that it was covered in **「****blood****」**. "Don't you realize that you could have died?!" Homura's stoicism was crumbling. Now Madoka truly believed Sayaka when she said that Homura was **「****crying****」 **after the **「****Arrow fragment****」 **tore through her.

"I'm… I'm sorry, Homura-chan. I was… I was being too hasty in wanting to use my **「****Stand****」 **to help others. **「****Connect****」 **isn't strong like **「****Star Platinum****」**, so I can't just punch my way out of trouble. But even if I say this, I can't just do nothing, so… there's not a problem with me fighting if my friends… if **「****you****」 **are around, right?"

_...I'm her _**_「__friend__」_**_... _"You're not the kind of person who can ignore people. I couldn't stop you, no matter how hard I tried."

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

H.N. Elly (Kirsten): Out of function/RETIRE

* * *

**H.N. Elly (Kirsten)**

**Abilities**

Destructive Power: N/A

Speed: C

Range: C

Durability: C

Precision: A

Developmental Potential: A

**E-Pal Edge: **Unlike most Witches, H.N. Elly (Kirsten) must rely on her familiars for all forms of combat.

**Death Montage: **Before her victims die, H.N. Elly (Kirsten) displays a montage of the person's life.

**Sayaka Miki**

Destructive Power: C

Speed: A

Range: C

Durability: B

Precision: B

Developmental Potential: C

**Abilities**

**Cutlass Craft: **Sayaka can form a nearly endless amount of cutlasses

**Strike Air: **Sayaka's speed temporarily doubles, leaving a blue streak wherever she goes.

**Henshin:** Magical girls undergo a magical transformation that summons a fancy new costume onto their body. It is assumed that the costume provides protection.

**Physical enhancements:** All magical girls exhibit superhuman strength, agility, reaction, regeneration, and the ability to jump incredible heights.

**Witch Detection:** Soul Gems glow when there are witches nearby, or if there has been Witches nearby recently. Witches seem to leave behind some sort of trail of energy which magical girls can detect and follow. Each Witch has a different trail, possibly similar to a fingerprint or other identifier.

**Telepathy:** Magical Girls are able to use telepathy to communicate with other people, including normal humans.

**Zombie-like body**: A magical girl's body is actually a mobile corpse, their souls being put into their Soul Gems. Being 100 meters away from the Soul Gem will return the body to being a corpse. Their bodies aren't living, so if they fully accept that, they won't feel pain from even the strongest of attacks. Very few magical girls are aware of this.


	11. Being Sayaka is Suffering (1)

"Why did you lie to us, Mami-san?" Sayaka asked her senior as she and Madoka met up with her at lunch.

"What do you mean, Miki-san?" Mami asked.

"Last night! You told us that a **「****magical girl****」 **you know would transfer into our class, but we didn't have a new student. We went to the other classes, too, but no new kids were there, either!"

"I didn't lie to you. So then… Follow me." Mami started walking down the hall. Madoka and Sayaka, still not understanding, followed her. "By the way, Kaname-san, is your **「****head****」 **feeling alright? I only ask because I see you rubbing it."

"Huh? Oh!" Madoka moved her hand away from her **「****head****」**. "I'm fine, thanks to your healing, Mami-san! I guess I've been doing that, subconsciously, whenever I think about last night. Wehihihi. ...Huh?"

"Wait, why are we at the **「****first year classes****」**?" Sayaka asked as she and Madoka finally paid attention to where they were being led.

"Mmhm… **「****OH NO****」**!" Mami suddenly shouted. "I left my **「****wallet****」 **at home! Now I won't have time to get to that **「****sale****」**after school at the supermarket! Guess I won't cook dinner, tonight!"

"But you promised!" A voice shouted from class **「****1-2****」**. The three girls walked in and had their attention drawn to a **「****redhead****」 **trying to hide her face behind a **「****bubblegum bubble****」** before it popped.

**Being Sayaka is Suffering (1)**

* * *

After the **「****bubblegum****」 **was taken care of, the four girls went to the roof for proper introductions.

"Everyone, this is my **「****student****」 **and **「****friend****」**, **「****Kyoko Sakura****」**," Mami said to the other girls. "She also knows about **「****Stands****」**, so feel free to talk about them."

"My name is Madoka Kaname. It's nice to meet you, Kyoko-chan!" Madoka said with a smile. _Kyoko-chan must be the __**「**__**magical girl student**__**」 **__Mami-san had a falling out with. It's great to see that they made up!_

"I'm Sayaka Miki! Pleasure to meet you!" Sayaka said, enthusiastically.

"Likewise to both of you," Kyoko said, a bit less energetic than the other two.

"So Mami-san, why did you tell us Kyoko would be in our class if she's a **「****seventh grader****」**?"

"I wasn't exactly aware of that," Mami said. "Sakura-san is the same age as you and Kaname-san, after all. What happened, Sakura-san?"

"Um… well…" Kyoko became **「****flustered****」 **and started **「****fidgeting****」**.

"Sakura-sa~n."

"Mmm… fine! I got **「****held back****」**! The three months I was out of school last year made my attendance too poor to move up a year, so they're making me **「****repeat****」** the **「****seventh grade****」**! I didn't tell you because… I was embarrassed."

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about," Mami said, tenderly gazing into her eyes. "You were dealing with things no one should ever have to. The fact that you're willing to start over like this is nothing _but _admirable."

"Mami…" Kyoko returned her gaze.

"**「****Get a room****」**!" Sayaka exclaimed.

"Hey, shut up!" Kyoko shouted.

"'Shut up'? That's pretty rude. I figured you'd show your **「****Senpai****」 **a bit more respect, Sakura-**「**_**kohai**_**」**."

"I'm gonna have to ask that you don't say that again, if you know what's good for you."

"That's enough, already."

"!" Sayaka turned to see **「****Homura****」 **standing with them! "Where'd you come from?!"

"That's not necessary to tell," Homura said as she **「****flipped her hair****」**. "Just stop your petty squabble."

"...Fine."

"Whatever," Kyoko said. "...Does anyone else ever come up to this roof?"

* * *

When Jotaro Kujo came to Mitakihara, he thought that **「****Kyubey****」 **and **「****Witches****」 **were the only things he had to worry about. When he met up with **「****Mami Tomoe****」** last night, though, things changed.

"_You've reached __**「**__**Speedwagon Foundation, Japan**__**」**__," _the machine on the other end of the line said. "_If you'd like to make a donation, press __**「**__**1**__**」**__. If you want a __**「**__**tour schedule**__**」 **__for one of our wildlife preserves, press __**「**__**2**__**」**__. If you're calling about __**「**__**bizarre phenomena**__**」**__, press __**「**__**3**__**」**__. _Jotaro pressed **「****3****」**. _Please answer this question to the best of your abilities. Question: Who always has __**「**__**disasters**__**」 **__in the __**「**__**bathroom**__**」**__?_

"**「****Polnareff****」**," Jotaro answered.

"_Please hold."_

"..."

"_Hello? Who am I speaking with?"_

"**「****Jotaro Kujo****」**."

"_Ah, Kujo-san. What can I help you with?"_

"It's about what I asked you to do, earlier." Jotaro picked up and handled what **「****Mami****」 **had given him: the **「****Disc****」 **containing the **「****Stand****」 「****Wheel of Fortune****」**.

"_Yes, of course. We contacted the __**「**__**Florida**__**」**_ _branch and asked them to look into it. Several days ago, __**「**__**Enrico Pucci**__**」 **__did, indeed, quit his job at __**「**__**Green Dolphin Street Prison**__**」**__, but they couldn't find any record of him leaving the country."_

"..." **「****Enrico Pucci****」**. Jotaro read about him in **「****OVER HEAVEN****」**. The man was **「****DIO****」**'s best friend; he cared for him so much that he made him stay out of **「****Egypt****」 **22 years ago to ensure his survival. **「****OVER HEAVEN****」 **also mentioned him having a **「****Stand****」 **called **「****Whitesnake****」** that had the power to turn **「****Stands****」** into **「****Discs****」**. When **「****Mami****」 **gave him **「****Wheel of Fortune****」**'s **「****Stand Disc****」**, he knew that **「****one thing****」**:

"No, he's here. Some **「****Stands****」 **have similar abilities to one another, but an ability as unique as **「****Whitesnake****」**'s couldn't be replicated. You said that **「****Green Dolphin Street Prison****」 **didn't have any photos on file, right? **「****Pucci****」 **must want to cover his tracks as much as possible. He probably left with a fake passport for the same reason."

"_That's a possibility. We'll keep looking, nonetheless, Kujo-san."_

_We know he's in this town, but we don't know where and we don't know what he looks like. It's __**「**__**Kira**__**」**__, all over again. __**「**__**Yare yare daze**__**」**__._

"_But… while I still have you, Kujo-san, there's something else I'd like to discuss."_

"What is it?"

"_It's about the __**「**__**dead little girl**__**」**_ _from the __**「**__**Witch's Barrier**__**」**__."_

"What about her?"

"_Well, after four days of careful analysis, we've discovered that while the girl shows no signs of __**「**__**life**__**」**__, she isn't actually dead."_

"? How is that?"

"_Her body is still warm to a certain degree, and __**「**__**rigor mortis**__**」 **__has yet to set in."_

"But you still can't truly call her alive. Why do you think that is?"

"_We've come up with a theory for that, as well. Do you remember how our studies of __**「**__**Grief Seeds**__**」 **__revealed that they emit an energy similar to __**「**__**Jean Pierre Polnareff**__**」**__?"_

_**「**__**Polnareff**__**」**__... _One of the only surviving members of the **「****Stardust Crusaders****」**, **「****Jean Pierre Polnareff****」** was killed ten years ago by a man named **「****Diavolo****」**, though he is still around because of his soul being trapped inside of a turtle by the name of **「****Coco Jumbo****」**. "Yeah, I remember."

"_Up until now, we had no idea what to make of this, but thanks to this girl, we've come to the conclusion that the reason they have similar energy readings is that… __**「**__**Grief Seeds**__**」 **__house human __**「**__**souls**__**」**__! _

"?! So then… that girl…"

"_Yes, Kujo-san. The reason for her current state is because her __**「**__**soul**__**」 **__has been extracted from her body."_

"..." Now that Jotaro thought about it, that would make sense. When his grandfather, Polnareff, and **「****Kakyoin****」 **had their **「****souls****」 **extracted by the **「****D'Arby Brothers****」**, they were also put in states of lifelessness, so it wasn't an impossible thing. That wasn't incredibly important, though. What truly mattered were the **「****possibilities****」 **that just opened up.

"_Kujo-san?"_

"I'm still here. I was just thinking. Thank you for telling me all of this, but now… I need to call someone."

"_Might I ask who?"_

"A person... who is **「****not crash****」**."

* * *

Even though her face rarely showcased emotion, right now, Homura Akemi was very **「****happy****」**. Madoka had no interest in forming a **「****contract****」**, Mami was **「****alive****」**, Sayaka and Kyoko seemed to not **「****hate****」 **each other right off the bat, and now they were out hunting **「****Witches****」 **like a real, functional team. This was truly the best **「****situation****」 **she could ask for.

"We're here," Mami said as the five of them approached an empty alley. As soon as they stepped foot in it, the entire space turned green and giant **「****crayons****」 **rained from the sky.

"Mami-san," Sayaka started, "I know I'm new at this, but this **「****Barrier****」 **doesn't feel like a regular **「****Barrier****」**."

"Good eye, Miki-san. This **「****Barrier****」 **was most likely formed by a **「****familiar****」**, not a **「****Witch****」**."

"Better not have been," Kyoko mumbled under her breath as she bit into some **「****taiyaki****」**. The five of them descended down the stairs, looking for their target to be. Then… it **「****appeared****」**! Bearing the appearance of a crude crayon drawing of a girl in an airplane, it was the **「****familiar****」 **of the **「****Scribbling Witch****」**, **「****Anja****」**!

"Buun! Buuun! Buuuuuun!" was what **「****Anja****」 **cried as it zipped around its **「****Barrier****」**.

"Don't worry, guys! **「****Super Magical Girl Sayaka****」 **has this one!" Sayaka shouted as she **「****transformed****」**. Sayaka summoned a **「****cutlass****」 **to her hand and threw her arm back to launch it at the **「****familiar****」**, but before she could let go, Kyoko, also **「****transformed****」**, made her **「****spear****」 **coil around Sayaka's weapon!

"Hey, what are you doing, Kyoko?!"

"That's _my _line!" Kyoko shouted.

"Buun Buuuuun!" As they argued, **「****Anja****」 **began to retreat.

"..." Homura, not having any of that, pulled out a **「****gun****」 **from somewhere and shot **「****Anja****」 **full of holes, killing it, easily.

"I was trying to _avoid_ that, Homura!" Kyoko yelled as the **「****Barrier****」 **dissolved. "You _know _that **「****familiars****」 **don't drop **「****Grief Seeds****」**, so killing them is just a waste of time!"

"So what?!" Sayaka asked as she made her **「****cutlass****」 **vanish to get out of Kyoko's snare. "We should let **「****familiars****」 **kill innocent people just so they can become **「****Witches****」 **and drop **「****Grief Seeds****」**?!"

"Of course! If we try to act like good samaritans, we'll just **「****bite the dust****」**!"

"I can't believe you!" Sayaka turned towards Mami. "Did you really teach her such crazy ideals?!"

"Huh? No!" Mami responded. "I don't approve of Sakura-san's methods, either!"

"But you said it was okay for me to do things like this!" Kyoko interjected.

"Yes… I did say that, but…"

"Well?!" The two girls said in unison.

"Um… Please don't put me in the middle of this!" Mami stomped her feet and walked a little away from them.

"...Look, Sayaka," Kyoko started, "I know that the way I do things isn't really as heroic as you'd like them to be, but this isn't a job where you can be **「****selfless****」**. That kind of thinking is dangerous, so you gotta stop it."

"Well, you know what _I _think?" Sayaka asked. "I think the only reason you're saying this crap is because you failed to protect **「****someone****」**, so now you're acting all cynical and jaded to cover up your own failure!"

"..."

"Don't worry about me, though, Kyoko-**「**_**kohai**_**」**. I'm not going to just let people die, so I'm not going to end up being an asshole, like you."

"...You know, Sayaka…" Kyoko scowled as she **「****tilted her head****」**. "You're pissing me off!"

"Am I? Let's go, then!"

"**「****GOOD****」**!"

"No, Sayaka-chan!" Madoka cried, grabbing her friend's arm. "You shouldn't fight with her! Just apologize and-"

"Let go of me!" Sayaka swung her arm and threw Madoka backwards, Homura catching her before she fell. "I don't need you telling me what to do!" At that moment, what appeared to be a **「****wall****」 **of **「****chains****」 **appeared, separating Sayaka and Kyoko from the rest of the girls.

"But Sayaka-chan!"

"Just leave them be," Homura said as she let go of Madoka.

"I agree with Akemi-san," Mami said. "Those two are just being stupid, right now, so after blowing off some steam, they'll make up. If it gets too serious, though, _then _we'll intervene."

"O… Okay…" Madoka said, submitting to Mami's reasoning. Homura, however, had different reasons for wanting the fight to happen.

_Sayaka Miki's __**「**__**downfall**__**」 **__always starts with this fight, _Homura thought to herself. _However, this __**「**__**timeline**__**」 **__is incredibly different from the others. Like Mami Tomoe said, those two don't really __**「**__**hate**__**」 **__each other; this is just a stupid fight. If at the end of it, Sayaka Miki can make up with Kyoko Sakura, then there's still __**「**__**hope**__**」 **__for her. But if she can't…_

"**「****One chance****」**!" Kyoko shouted. "I'm giving you **「****one chance****」 **to apologize! If you do, then I won't kick your ass! It's a good deal; you should take it and run."

"..." It really was a good deal. Sayaka was the one who escalated things to this degree, so she should just **「****apologize****」**. If **「****certain things****」 **weren't getting Sayaka on edge, she might have done it. However, this brash, angry Sayaka discarded that option and gave only _this _as a response:

"Huh~? You say you wanna **「****beat my bum****」**? I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff!" Mami and Madoka got red in the face at Sayaka's extremely lewd comment.

"...Hehehehehe…"

"Hahahahaha."

"Hehehehehehehe."

"Hahahahahahahaha."

"Hehehehehehehehehehehehe."

"Wahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Ehhehehehehehehehehehehehehe!"

"Wa~hahahahahahahahaha!"

"Gyahahahahahaha! ...You fucking asshole!" Kyoko shot her **「****spear****」 **right at Sayaka's **「****neck****」**!

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Anja, the Scribbling Witch's minion: Out of function/RETIRE

* * *

**Anja, the Scribbling Witch's minion**

Destructive Power: E

Speed: A

Range: B

Durability: C

Precision: D

Developmental Potential: A

**Having A Ball: **Anja can turn humans into balls. Any human transformed will only revert back after bouncing an amount of times equal to the total number of lies he or she has told in life.


	12. Being Sayaka is Suffering (2)

For the last three years, in downtown **「****Morioh****」**, residential town of **「****S City****」 **in **「****M Prefecture****」**, there has been a very popular **「****health clinic****」**. This **「****health clinic****」 **is unique in that the doctor treats patients who have medical _and _surgical needs, but what makes it **「****bizarre****」 **is that every person who enters leaves feeling perfectly fine! Their bodies, metaphorically, shine like **「****diamonds****」**, thus explaining its very appropriate name of **「****Diamond Medicines****」**!

"So, Utsuwara-san, you say it's your back that's hurting you?" This was asked by the **「****doctor****」 **in charge of **「****Diamond Medicines****」**. A man extremely tall for his Asian heritage, he wore a pink **「****doctor's uniform****」 **that had a blue **「****heart****」 **and **「****peace sign****」 **on the front and back, respectively; this was indeed **「****bizarre****」**, but the most **「****bizarre****」 **thing about this man had to be the fact that his hair was styled in a **「****pompadour****」**!

"I thought you already recovered from the injuries the **「****earthquake****」 **left you with, Utsuwara-san."

"The doctors _said _I did! The only reason I'm not still in the hospital is because I didn't have enough insurance!" The elderly Utsuwara-san spat from his chair. "Every little movement hurts so much! I can't work like this, but if I take a break, I can't pay my mortgage!"

"Yeah, that wouldn't be very **「****GREAT****」**. Let's see what I can do." The doctor walked around Utsuwara-san to face his back. After looking at it for a few seconds, he raised his hand and **「****chopped****」 **Utsuwara-san's back!

"Ah! Whatcha doin', punk?!" Utsuwara-san jumped up from his chair. "You trying to kill me?! My wife said you were **「****eccentric****」**, but this is-?! My back! It's **「****fixed****」**?! How?!"

"Sorry, but my methods are 100% confidential!" The doctor said with a smirk. "Since this was your first visit, I'll be nice and put it on the house, too!"

"Really?! Oh, you're a godsend, boy!" With that, Utsuwara-san ran out of **「****Diamond Medicines****」**.

"Ah~. Helping people always makes me feel refreshed. Like I just put on fresh underwear on New Year's Day."

_**Jojo was a man who thought he was a loner**_

_**But he knew it couldn't last.**_

_**Jojo left his home in Tucson, Arizona**_

_**For some California grass.**_

_**Get back, get back.**_

_**Get back to where you once belonged**_

"Hello?" The doctor said into his cellphone after finally answering it.

"_It's me, __**「**__**Josuke**__**」**__."_

"Oh! **「****Jotaro****」**-san! It's been awhile! What's up, man?"

"_I need you to do something for me. I can't head out to __**「**__**Morioh**__**」**__, so you'll have to come to me."_

"Where are you, **「****Jotaro****」**-san?"

"_**「**__**Mitakihara Town**__**」**__."_

"**「****Mitakihara Town****」**? ...I don't know, **「****Jotaro****」**-san. That's a few hours away, and I still have people who got hurt in the **「****Tohoku earthquake****」** to take care of. Not only that, but the **「****earthquake****」 **made these weird **「****walls****」 **pop up everywhere, so getting out of town is a big pain, by itself."

"_Josuke… The thing I want you to do… it's __**「**__**connected**__**」 **__to what happened to __**「**__**Jolyne**__**」**__."_

"?! ...I guess the **「****hospital****」** can handle things for a bit. I'll come over there, tomorrow."

"_Thank you." _Jotaro hung up the phone.

"So this is **「****connected****」 **to **「****Jolyne****」**, eh? **「****GREAT****」**."

**Being Sayaka is Suffering (2)**

* * *

Much to Kyoko's surprise, Sayaka was able to use a **「****cutlass****」 **and block her attack!

"Not bad, but you're still ten years too early to think about defeating me!" Not wasting any time, Kyoko made her **「****spear****」 **curve towards Sayaka's torso. Sayaka, however, effortlessly dodged the attack, causing it to fly into a wall!

"Tch. I guess you're pretty fast, then," Kyoko remarked as her **「****spear****」 **retracted.

"I don't know… you tell me." Sayaka reached into her skirt pocket, pulled out five **「****100-yen coins****」**, and tossed them in the air. As the **「****coins****」 **fell, Sayaka swung her blade with lightning speed, and when the **「****coins****」** fell, they were **「****cut****」 **in **「****two****」**!

"Wow!" Madoka exclaimed. "Sayaka-chan cut **「****four****」 **of those **「****coins****」 **in **「****half****」**!"

"'**「****Four****」**'?" Sayaka looked down and saw that, to her surprise, **「****one****」 「****coin****」 **hadn't been **「****cut****」**! "God dammit! ...Well, you get the picture. Less talky, more slicey!" Sayaka charged at Kyoko with her **「****cutlass****」**.

"Yeah, you got **「****speed****」**, Sayaka, but when it comes to **「****power****」**, I've gotcha beat!" As Sayaka swung down at Kyoko, Kyoko immediately parried with her own weapon. But Sayaka! She materialized a second **「****cutlass****」** into her free hand and swung it, as well!

"What?!" Kyoko barely had time to jump back, earning a cut across her cheek. "You can make _two _**「****swords****」**?"

"I can make more than that." Sayaka grabbed her cape and wrapped it around her body. After in unfurled, a circle of **「****cutlasses****」 **was around her! Before Kyoko could react to this, Sayaka threw a **「****cutlass****」 **at her, the blade cutting her arm!

"...!"

"Just gonna stand there, then?" Sayaka asked as a new **「****cutlass****」 **took the discarded one's place. "Fine with me!" Sayaka, with lightning speed, started hurling her blades at Kyoko, a new one taking a thrown one's place nearly instantaneously!

"HORAHORAHORAHORAHORAHORAHORAHORAHORAHORAHORAHORAHORAAAAA!" Kyoko did her best to block the onslaught, even switching her **「****spear****」 **to its **「****chain-linked form****」 **for more coverage, but there were too many and they flew too fast for some _not_ to cut her.

_Dammit! This isn't working! I'm gonna have to take it up a notch… _Kyoko knocked away the **「****cutlasses****」 **coming at her, threw her **「****spear****」 **to the ground, and put her hands together as Sayaka threw more blades at her.

"I remember that **「****pose****」**..." Mami started, "Sakura-san's moving to finish this!"

"**「****Latticework Barrier****」**!" A **「****circle****」 **of **「****red chains****」 **appeared in-between the fighting **「****magical girls****」**. The **「****cutlasses****」 **effortlessly passed through, but when they did, the **「****chains****」 **became attached to the hilts of them! With a flick of her wrist, Kyoko sent the blades, now under her control, flying right back at Sayaka!

"As if!" Even with her own attack sent back at her, Sayaka didn't falter as she weaved through the flying chains and got in front of Kyoko! "HORAHORA!" Quickly getting a **「****cutlass****」 **in her hands, Sayaka released a powerful **「****slash****」 **across Kyoko's chest!

"...Wait. That felt weird. Like it was some sort of **「****fake****」**." This thought was confirmed to be accurate a split second later when the Kyoko **「****in front of her****」 **vanished and a Kyoko **「****hidden behind the first****」 **ran up and kicked Sayaka in her **「****stomach****」**! "What?!"

"Secret Technique #1: **「****Rosso Fantasma****」**! Right now, I can only get myself to make one at a time…" Mami and Kyoko each shared a look that Madoka found to be odd, "but that's good enough!" Kyoko picked up her **「****spear****」**, tied it around Sayaka, and threw her through the still active **「****Latticework Barrier****」**, covering her in **「****chains****」** that gave Kyoko the ability to slam her against the wall, repeatedly!

"I told you you were ten years, too early!" Sayaka was lifted high into the air and slammed into the ground!

"..."

"Alright, that's enough, now." Kyoko snapped her fingers, causing all of the **「****chains****」** to vanish.

* * *

_? What is this?_ Homura asked herself. _Sayaka Miki… her body is covered in wounds, and they're barely healing. That doesn't make sense. The nature of her wish makes her __**「**__**healing**__**」 **__much more powerful than ours, so it shouldn't be taking this long. Unless…_

"Sakura-san!"

"?" Mami's sudden shout caught Homura's attention and brought her back to the scene of the fight where Sayaka had somehow knocked Kyoko to the ground and gotten on top of her.

"Did you think I was done?!" Sayaka shouted. "There's no way in hell that I'm losing to you!" Sayaka summoned another **「****cutlass****」 **and swung at Kyoko! Kyoko was able to defend with her **「****spear****」**, but with their current positions, Sayaka had the advantage and would break through, soon enough!

* * *

"No! This is enough! We have to stop them!" Madoka shouted.

"_You _could stop them." Suddenly **「****Kyubey****」 **appeared before them! "If you formed a **「****contract****」** with me, you'd have more than enough power to make them stop."

"She would?" Mami asked.

"**「****That won't be necessary****」**," Homura said with a **「****dramatic hair flip****」**.

"That's right…" Madoka said, putting an arm in front of Homura before she could move forward. "I… I was afraid that this would happen, so when I grabbed Sayaka-chan's arm, before… I put a **「****Plus****」 **sign on it!" **「****Connect****」 **appeared behind Madoka and slammed its right hand high up on a nearby wall, giving it a **「****Minus****」 **sign! Immediately afterwards, Sayaka flew off of Kyoko and became **「****fused****」 **to the wall!

"I've established a **「****connection****」**!" Mami laughed a bit when she said this. "I knew people would laugh~!"

"Wehihihi!" Even **「****Connect****」 **found it funny!

"...This appears to have been a wasted effort on my part," Kyubey remarked, vanishing as suddenly as he appeared.

"Hey! What the hell, Madoka?! Get me down from here!" Sayaka went on to shout various other things of this general nature.

"...Alright, I'm done with this," Kyoko said, standing up and going back into her **「****school uniform****」**. "If you don't wanna calm down, then this is just **「****useless****」**. Let's go home, Mami."

"Huh? O-Okay," Mami said. "I'll see you tomorrow, Kaname-san, Akemi-san." After quickly bowing to the girls, Mami ran over to Kyoko and the two left the alley.

_...Wait. They're living together? _Madoka asked herself.

"I think you should let Sayaka Miki down, now," Homura said to Madoka. "This is getting… **「****bizarre****」**."

"Huh? ...Kyaaa!" When Madoka looked up at Sayaka, she saw that her friend's body had become **「****transparent****」**, making her **「****skeleton****」 **visible! _Is this what happens when a __**「**__**fused**__**」 **__person is really low on energy?! _Panicking, Madoka deactivated her **「****Stand****」**, causing Sayaka to fall to the ground. "I'm sorry! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" Sayaka barked as she stood up and de-transformed, the **「****transparency****」 **of her body vanishing. "Why did you interfere, Madoka?"

"Huh? Because it was getting out of hand and you needed to stop."

"Why? Because I was winning?"

"I just don't want us to fight!"

"Yeah, sure! I bet you were rooting for Kyoko the whole time!"

"That's not-"

"Just stay out of my business, okay?! I have **「****magic****」**, now, so I don't need you, _or _your **「****Stand****」 **to help me out!" Sayaka pushed Madoka away from her and stormed out of the alley.

"Sayaka… chan…"

_...Just as I thought, there's no __**「**__**hope**__**」 **__for Sayaka Miki._

* * *

After returning to their shared apartment, Kyoko jumped onto the couch that doubled as her bed while Mami gently sat down next to her; this was immediately followed by Kyoko resting her head on Mami's lap.

"Sakura-san…" Mami started.

"What is it?" Kyoko asked.

"I think you should apologize to Miki-san."

"What?!" Kyoko sat up in surprise. "Why?! I didn't do anything wrong!"

"I know, I know, but Miki-san isn't just going to accept your ideals; she's far too stubborn for that. I've already done it… it's hard to tell what Akemi-san is thinking, but I don't think she minds, and Kaname-san simply wants us all to get along, but if one of is going to be starting fights, then we won't be able to work as a team."

"Yeah, but…"

"You don't truly hate Miki-san, do you?"

"...No."

"Then for the sake of the group, please be the bigger person and apologize. You don't have to mean it; simply saying you're sorry should be good enough for her."

"..."

"Please? For me?" Mami stared at Kyoko with big, adorable, puppy dog eyes. There was no point in arguing.

"...Fine. I'll be the bigger person. Dinner _better _be good tonight, though!"

"Of course."

* * *

The next day at school, things between Madoka and Sayaka were awkward, to say the least. Sayaka continually exuded an antagonistic air, and whenever Madoka tried to talk to her, she didn't listen and sometimes just walked away. Madoka told Hitomi that everything was fine, but Homura knew that was a lie. The current situation was clearly troubling her, so in a move that even she found surprising, Homura asked Madoka to go to their current setting, **「****WcDonalds****」**, after school with her so they could talk about it.

"Madoka, we've already finished our meals and have been sitting here in silence," Homura said. "Do you not want to talk about it?"

"N-No! I do!" Madoka blurted out. "It's just… I never expected that you would ask to have a meal with me."

"It's merely a convenient setting for us to discuss things."

"Oh…" That made Madoka feel a little sad.

"Now, then, can you please tell me what's wrong?"

"Well… I think Sayaka-chan is mad at me for having a **「****Stand****」**."

"? You do?"

"After Kujo-san and I saved Mami-san, and after she saved me from that **「****Box Witch****」**, the way she talked about me having a **「****Stand****」 **sounded very **「****bitter****」**, like the thought, alone, was annoying her. And then the way she yelled at me, yesterday…"

"I don't think Sayaka Miki is mad at you, Madoka. Rather, I think she's **「****jealous****」 **of you."

"**「****Jealous****」**? Of **「****me****」**? Why? There's nothing about me that could make people jealous."

"That's not true…" Homura meant this in more ways than one. "You were both there on the day we met Jotaro-san, yet the **「****Arrow fragment****」 **only hit _you_, only made _you _able to fight. Even though she has now become a **「****magical girl****」**, those feelings didn't completely vanish; in fact, they're now stronger because her power constantly needs to be recharged while your power can be used seemingly indefinitely."

"So Sayaka-chan's jealous that I can do things she can't?"

"That's just my opinion."

"Then… what should I do, Homura-chan? I don't want Sayaka-chan to hate me, but I can't just _not _use my **「****Stand****」**, at this point."

"...You should give up on Sayaka Miki."

"?! What?!" Madoka was taken incredibly aback by this.

"I've seen **「****magical girls****」 **like her, ones that can't control their emotions, before. **「****Human****」 **emotions are simply a distraction in battle that can easily cost you your life; Mami-san is a prime example."

"..."

"But what goes hand-in-hand with **「****human****」 **emotions is a refusal to abandon them. Now that Sayaka has been absorbed by her feelings of **「****jealousy****」**, there's hardly any chance of her getting back to being the friend you once knew. If you want to save yourself heartache, you should forget about her."

"I can't do that! Sayaka-chan's my best friend, so I can't just-"

_**Holy Diver**_

_**You've been down too long in the midnight sea**_

_**Oh what's becoming of me**_

"...Sorry. That's mine," Homura said as she took her phone out of her bag to answer it.

_That's an… interesting ringtone…_

"Hello? ...Yes. ...Alright. Madoka, it's for you."

"What?" Madoka reluctantly took Homura's phone and put it to her ear. "H-Hello?"

"_Sorry if I scared you, Madoka. I don't have your number, but I figured you wouldn't be too far from Homura."_

"? This voice… **「****Kujo****」**-san? Um… how can I help you?"

"_My __**「**__**uncle**__**」 **__is coming into town, today."_

"Your **「****uncle****」**?"

"_Yeah. He's never been here before, so he'll probably get lost. If you see him, give him directions to my hotel. His name's __**「**__**Josuke Higashikata**__**」**__, he's nearly as tall as me, and he has a __**「**__**pompadour**__**」**__."_

_**「**__**Pompadour**__**」**__? _"Okay, I'll try to keep an eye out for him… but… does he _really _have such a silly hairstyle?"

"_...__**「**__**Yare yare daze**__**」**__. One more thing, Madoka:_

* * *

Sayaka stood in front of **「****Kyosuke****」**'s house, listening to his beautiful **「****violin****」**. She wanted to press the buzzer and come in so badly, but she couldn't summon the nerve.

"Hey." What Sayaka definitely didn't need right now was Kyoko.

"What do you want, Kyoko?"

"I…" Kyoko feverishly bit into her **「****churro****」**. "I just wanna say I'm sorry, for yesterday. Can we just forget about it?"

"..." Sayaka just gave Kyoko a look in, response.

_Well _this _is going well. _"Who's house is this?"

"Just a friend of mine…"

"Why don't you go in?"

"...He doesn't want me around. **「****Kyosuke****」**... He got released from the hospital, today, but he didn't even tell me. I thought we were friends, so how could he…"

"..."

"Ahhhh~! Why am I talking to _you _about this?! I'm going home!" Sayaka turned away from Kyoko and headed off towards her house...

"You used your **「****wish****」 **on him, didn't you?" only to stop after that question.

"Y-Yeah… That was it…" Sayaka responded, nervously.

"**「****OH GOD****」**. I thought you were naive, before, but now this?!"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying! You're not supposed to use magic for **「****others****」**! Only for **「****yourself****」**! If you try and be selfless, it'll only end badly!"

"Hey…"

"I mean, really, if _this _was how you wanted to use **「****magic****」**, it would've been better if you'd gotten a **「****Stand****」**, like Madoka."

"!"

_She mocks you, _a voice somewhat similar to Sayaka's said in her head. _They all mock you. They mock you because you don't have a __**「**__**Stand**__**」**__._

"Sc… Screw you!"

"Excuse me?!"

"What gives you the right to talk to me like this?! Because you beat me, yesterday?!"

"No, because I- …" Kyoko wasn't in the mood to tell her backstory, especially without her **「****puppets****」**. She really _was _trying to be nice, but everything Sayaka said was just pissing her off.

"Yeah, that's why. I whooped your ass, so you gotta listen to what I have to say. If you don't like it, then let's have a rematch and try and change that."

"Fine by me!"

* * *

Kyoko and Sayaka faced each other atop an **「****overpass****」**, each girl holding their **「****Soul Gem****」 **in preparation for battle.

"Sayaka-chan!"

"Sakura-san!" There were apparently going to be delays as two familiar girls appeared on Sayaka's side of the **「****overpass****」**.

"Madoka?"

"Mami?" Kyubey had told the two girls that Kyoko and Sayaka were going to fight again, so they got over there as fast as they could. "...To be fair, Mami, I did apologize to her about what happened, yesterday; this fight, right here... it's about something else."

"That doesn't make me feel better," Mami said.

"Please don't fight, you two!" Madoka pleaded.

"I told you to stay out of my business, Madoka!" Sayaka shouted. "This is _my _fight, so just go away!"

"But-"

"Excuse me!" Now someone was coming in from Kyoko's side. "I'm trying to find the **「****Mitakihara Grand Hotel****」**. Can one of you help me find it?"

_? Wait a second… that man… _The man had plenty of noteworthy details: his **「****pink clothes****」**, his incredible height, and, most noticeably, his **「****pompadour****」**! Madoka put it all together! _That's __**「**__**Josuke Higashikata**__**」**__-san! ...He's Kujo-san's __**「**__**uncle**__**」**__? He doesn't look old enough for that..._

"We're kinda in the middle of something, here!" Kyoko exclaimed.

"Come on, I just need directions! I've never been here, before!"

"I don't care! Why don't you and your **「****greasy-ass hair****」 **go bother somebody else?!"

"..."

_Oh no! _Kyoko's comment made Madoka remember the last thing **「****Jotaro****」 **told her about **「****Josuke Higashikata****」**!

* * *

"_If you value your life, do not, and I mean _DO NOT _make fun of his __**「**__**hair**__**」**__."_

"What?"

"_Josuke's a real friendly guy who wouldn't hurt a fly, but when you make fun of his __**「**__**hair**__**」**__, he loses all manner of reason and goes __**「**__**berserk**__**」**__. When that happens, even _I _have trouble against him."_

"What?!"

"_Again, I can't stretch this enough. DO NOT make fun of his __**「**__**hair**__**」**__."_

* * *

That ship had sailed.

"You bitch! **「****What the fuck did you say about my hair?!****」**"

"Whoa! Take a chill pill, man! Rela-?!" There was a **「****fist****」 **in Kyoko's face; it impacted with such force that she was sent flying! This wasn't Josuke's **「****fist****」**, though. It appeared out of nowhere and belonged to a **「****pink****」 **man with **「****blue****」 **armor! This was Josuke's **「****Stand****」**, **「****Crazy Diamond****」**!

"Ow! Motherfucker! I think you broke my nose!" Kyoko shouted at Josuke as she got up(Sayaka laughed at this, a bit). "But if you're a **「****Stand****」** user, I don't have to… where's my **「****Soul Gem****」**? ..." Kyoko ran to the side of the **「****overpass****」 **and confirmed what she dreaded: her **「****Soul Gem****」 **had fallen out of her hands and over the side! It landed on the back of a truck and was now speeding away! "Crap! Now what do I…" Then, for what appeared to be no reason, Kyoko fell to the ground.

"Sakura-san!" Mami shouted as she ran over to Kyoko. Before she could do anything, though, Josuke, now much calmer, already had a hand to her chest and **「****Crazy Diamond****」**'s fingers at her wrist.

"She's… She's dead…"

"!"

"Kyo...Kyoko-chan's dead?" Madoka asked in disbelief.

"Look, I'm sorry for what I did, before; I should really consider an anger management class. But I'm a doctor, and she's definitely **「****dead****」**. But it's not because of what I did! All I did was break her nose! It's almost like something just made her stop functioning, all of a sudden!"

"'All of a sudden'?" Mami repeated. "...!" Mami suddenly jumped over the side, transformed, and used her **「****ribbons****」 **to tie herself to a car.

"I didn't expect her to figure it out." Suddenly, **「****Homura****」 **appeared! "**「****This man****」 **was also unexpected. Nonetheless, he doesn't seem threatening and Mami Tomoe will surely retrieve Kyoko Sakura's **「****Soul Gem****」**."

"Wait, what does her **「****Soul Gem****」 **have to do with this?!" Sayaka asked.

"I think our "friend" can explain it to you. You can, can't you, **「****Kyubey****」**?"

"Certainly." Out of nowhere, **「****Kyubey****」 **appeared. "The reason Kyoko collapsed was because she got too far away from her **「****body****」**. Though it rarely happens, being more than **「****100 meters****」 **away will make this happen."

"What do you mean?!" Sayaka exclaimed.

"I'm saying that that isn't Kyoko; it's just a **「****corpse****」 **that moves around through the use of magic. Your real bodies are your **「****Soul Gems****」**, the vessel that contains your **「****soul****」**."

"! Wh… What…?" Sayaka's eyes went blank, like someone sucked all the life out of her.

"You've seen how powerful **「****Witches****」 **are. A normal human's body would be destroyed in an instant, but with the **「****soul****」 **being separated like this, your bodies can continually heal and fight for as long as you want. Really, why would you humans care about something like this? Thanks to me, you're **「****invincible****」**, so shouldn't that be a good thing?"

"No!" Madoka shouted. "Sayaka-chan! Mami-san! Kyoko-chan! Homura-chan! You **「****lied****」 **to them all just to get them to fight for you!"

"That's not true, Madoka. Everything I say is the **「****truth****」**, but if you don't ask for all of the important information, what obligation do I have to explain everything? It's not my fault that the idea of a **「****wish****」 **stops girls from thinking about everything."

"Just how many girls have you tricked into this?!"

"I don't understand the concept of a **「****trick****」**, but as for the number of girls I've **「****contracted****」**..." Kyubey **「****tilted his head****」**, "**「****do you know how many breads you have eaten in your life?****」**"

"!"

"...Jotaro-san was right. You _are _an asshole," Josuke said to Kyubey.

"? What did you say? Wait, your name's **「****Josuke Higashikata****」**... ! Those **「****kanji****」**! You're related to **「****Jotaro Kujo****」**, aren't-" Kyubey was cut off by **「****Crazy Diamond****」 **kicking him into the air!

"DORARARARARARARARARARARARARARA! DORAAAAAA!" **「****Crazy Diamond****」 **unleashed a barrage of punches onto Kyubey that sent him crashing into the street!

"? I'm alive? I was certain I would be-" Kyubey was cut off by a **「****truck****」 **turning him into **「****roadkill****」**!

"...Nice work," Homura whispered to herself. Right after that, one of Mami's **「****ribbons****」 **latched onto the railing, allowing her to get up. As soon as her feet touched the ground, she ran over to Kyoko and put her **「****Soul Gem****」 **in her hands. A second later, Kyoko's eyes regained their light as she sat up.

"Wh-Where am I?" Kyoko asked. "Why are you here? Where's **「****Nappa****」**? ...Why are you crying, Mami?"

"...**「****Kyoko****」**!" Mami's next immediate action was hugging Kyoko so tight that she was afraid the girl would fly away like a **「****balloon****」 **if she let go. "**「****Kyoko****」**... **「****Kyoko****」**... **「****Kyoko****」**...!"

TO BE CONTINUED


	13. Being Sayaka is Suffering (3)

"**「****Jotaro****」**-san~! It's me, **「****Josuke****」**!" Jotaro opened the door to his room and let Josuke in.

"What took you so long? You get lost?" Jotaro asked as his uncle walked in.

"Yeah, but that's not all that happened. I ran into **「****magical girls****」**! **「****Kyubey****」**, too! You'll never guess what that rat thing does to those girls! He-"

"Steals their **「****souls****」 **and puts them into the **「****Soul Gems****」**."

"? Y-Yeah… Wait, did you-"

"I only figured it out, yesterday."

"O-Oh…"

"You probably figured this out, as well, but **「****Grief Seeds****」 **are what **「****Soul Gems****」 **become when a **「****magical girl****」 **becomes a **「****Witch****」**."

"Yeah…" Both of these men knew about the fates of **「****magical girls****」**, but it wasn't exactly something they liked to talk about.

"...I remember when I first met **「****Jolyne****」**. You brought her with you to watch my **「****graduation ceremony****」**; that was also the first time I learned that you had a daughter. She was so small and cute. You remember what the first thing she said to me was?"

* * *

"_Your __**「**__**hair**__**」 **__looks funny."_

* * *

"With a straight face, too! The weird thing about it, though? I didn't wanna slug her right then and there! Me being in **「****Star Platinum****」**'s range might've had something to do with it, but I didn't get angry at all!"

"..." Jotaro's face showed no emotion.

"Sorry! Sorry! You probably don't want me talking about your daughter, so much, especially after-"

"It's fine," Jotaro interjected. "Talking about her like this… it feels like a good thing." For a brief moment, Josuke could have sworn that he saw Jotaro **「****smile****」**. "Now, onto why I brought you here." Jotaro reached under his bed and pulled out what appeared to be, to Josuke, at least, a large, metal box with the **「****Speedwagon Foundation****」 **logo on it.

"What _is _this?"

"A **「****cryogenic tube****」**."

"What?! Like in _**「**__**Futurama**__**」**_?!"

"Sort of. You won't go to the future with this, but it can keep a corpse cool." Jotaro opened up the **「****cryogenic tube****」**, releasing a large amount of **「****steam****」**. When the **「****steam****」 **subsided, Josuke was able to see who was inside the **「****cryogenic tube****」**: a **「****little girl****」 **with **「****white hair****」**.

"So… this girl's **「****dead****」**, then? What's she **「****frozen****」 **for, then? Why are you showing her to me?"

"I want you to…"

**Being Sayaka is Suffering (3)**

* * *

Kyoko and Mami were rather silent on their way home; Mami because she was still processing everything that happened, and Kyoko because she was busy eating the **「****ice cream sandwiches****」 **Josuke bought her as an apology for breaking her nose(even if he did **「****fix****」 **it).

"Sure you don't want one?" Kyoko asked as they entered the apartment.

"I'm sure..." Mami said to her. Kyoko simply shrugged her shoulders, shoved another **「****ice cream sandwich****」** into her mouth, and went into the kitchen to put the rest in the **「****freezer****」**. "...Are you fine with this?"

"Fvine dith vhat(Fine with what)?" Kyoko asked, her mouth full of **「****ice cream sandwich****」**.

"You know… everything **「****Kyubey****」 **told us." Kyoko swallowed her food before opening her mouth again.

"Yeah, I'm fine with it. It kinda sucks that I'm a **「****zombie****」**, but I got tons of power, in exchange. Dick move on **「****Kyubey****」**'s part to not tell us, but I can live with this."

"I see. It's good to hear that you're not upset about this." Mami sat herself down on the couch.

"What about you?" Kyoko asked as she exited the kitchen and sat down on the other half. "You can be kind of a **「****crybaby****」**, so how you holding up?"

"I'm _not _a crybaby! And, well… I was supposed to die **「****two years ago****」 **in that car accident with my parents, then I was supposed to die against that **「****Witch****」**; really, it's a **「****miracle****」 **that I can talk to you, right now. So long as I'm able to keep living my life with you and all of my friends, I can deal with this, **「****Kyoko****」**."

"! ...You did it, again."

"? Did what?"

"You… You called me by my **「****first name****」**!"

"...! S-_Surely _I've done that before!"

"**「****NO****」**! It's always been **「****Sakura-san****」**! Never **「****Kyoko****」**!"

"...!" Mami's face went red when she realized that Kyoko was right.

"Whenever you talk to people, you always call them by their **「****last names****」**, so what gives?!"

"Well, um… I guess what happened tonight made me realize that… I **「****care about you****」 **differently than I do the other people in my life." Kyoko's face gained a shade of color that matched Mami's.

"...Can you say my name again?"

"**「****Kyoko****」**."

"No, say it loudly, like you're reproaching me."

"**「****KYOKO****」**!"

"**「****YES****」**!" Kyoko exclaimed with a smile. "...You know, your **「****nose****」 **is pretty cute." Kyoko preceded to pinch Mami's **「****nose****」**.

"So are your **「****lips****」**," Mami said as she started poking Kyoko's **「****lips****」**.

"**「****Cheeks****」**, too." Kyoko moved away from the nose and started pinching her **「****cheeks****」**. "Say my name, again."

"**「****KYOKO****」**!"

"**「****YEAH****」**! Now…" Kyoko got on her back, put her head on Mami's lap, and said, on **「****impulse****」**, "sit on me with your **「****cute butt****」**!"

"!"

"..." With that, the two of them ended whatever it was that they were doing and went to bed.

* * *

Sayaka didn't say anything about what happened the previous night when it happened, so Madoka wasn't sure how affected she was by it. When the girl didn't show up for school, however, it was obvious that she didn't take it well. Madoka would try to find her later, but now, at lunchtime, she, Mami, and Kyoko were going to talk to Homura about all of this.

"How long did you know about this, Homura-chan?" Madoka asked.

"A while," Homura stated like it was nothing.

"Why didn't you tell us, sooner?" Mami asked.

"I've tried telling **「****magical girls****」**, before, but they've never believed me, and I had no reason to think any of you would. Besides, you and **「****Kyoko Sakura****」 **have already made your wishes, so what difference would it make?"

"Good point," Kyoko said as she ate a **「****rice ball****」**.

"It would've made a difference to Sayaka-chan!" Madoka shouted. "If you had told her this before she made that **「****wish****」**, then Sayaka-chan wouldn't have done it and gotten like this!"

"You really think so?" The three girls nodded at her. "Madoka…" Homura **「****tilted her head****」**, "have any of you heard of **「****Faust****」**?"

"'**「****Faust****」**'?"

"He's the protagonist of an old German legend. **「****Faust****」 **was a scholar who became bored with his life and tried to commit **「****suicide****」**. When this failed, **「****someone****」 **appeared to make him a deal that would change his life."

"Who?"

"**「****Satan****」**."

"?!"

"**「****Satan****」 **offered **「****Faust****」 **a deal: he would give the scholar **「****magical powers****」 **to do whatever he wanted with and his own personal servant, the demon **「****Mephistopheles****」**, but **「****Satan****」 **would return in 24 years to drag **「****Faust****」 **into **「****Hell****」 **for all eternity."

"He… He didn't _agree_, did he?"

"..." Homura simply stared at Madoka.

"Wh-Why? Why would **「****Faust****」 **agree to that? Why would he agree to something that ends with him getting sent to **「****Hell****」**?!"

"Because that didn't matter to him. **「****Faust****」 **knew what he was getting into, but it didn't matter, so long as his **「****heart's desires****」 **were fulfilled." Homura turned away from Madoka and towards Mami and Kyoko. "**「****Mami Tomoe****」**, **「****Kyoko Sakura****」**, if **「****Kyubey****」 **told you about the true nature of the **「****Soul Gem****」** from the beginning, can you honestly say that you wouldn't have gone through with it, anyway?"

"..." When Mami made her **「****contract****」**, all she was thinking about was **「****not dying****」**, so even if **「****Kyubey****」 **told her everything, it probably wouldn't have made a difference, so long as she could **「****live****」 **right then and there.

"..." Same with Kyoko. At the time, her family's happiness, especially her father's, was everything to her, so becoming a **「****zombie****」 **to achieve that would make no difference.

"The same was the case with me," Homura said with a **「****dramatic hair flip****」**. "That is the **「****weakness of humanity****」**. **「****Humans****」 **aren't beings who often think about the long-term effects of their actions, as **「****instant gratification****」 **is all that is sought after. **「****Kyubey****」 **purposely withholds information for the few that do, but most people aren't like that. Sayaka Miki would have been no exception. She knew that the hand of her beloved would never **「****heal****」 **by normal means, so even if she _knew _she was selling her **「****soul****」**, nothing would have changed."

"But…" Madoka managed to say.

"I'll say it again: forget about Sayaka. Her current path is that of **「****self-destruction****」** and there's no reason to get caught in the **「****crossfire****」**."

"I can't do that! Even if she doesn't want to be, right now, Sayaka-chan's my best friend! I can't just abandon her!"

"..." Homura had already given up on saving Sayaka, but nothing about this **「****timeline****」 **was of the norm, so she decided to make one last attempt at helping her. "Maybe we could try talking to her, again…"

"**「****YES****」**! **「****EXACTLY****」**!"

"Let me do it!" Kyoko said. "I'll set her straight with one of my **「****puppet shows****」**!"

"...**「****What****」**?"

"Kyoko, I don't think that will work," Mami said, causing Kyoko to pout. "I don't think any of us talking to her will help, really. It needs to be someone who she really looks up to and feels could never do anything wrong in the world."

"...Ah! I got it!"

* * *

A knock at the door caught Sayaka's attention. Her parents weren't home, so she should go answer it, but she was in no mood to get out of bed.

"It's me. Open up."

_! Kujo-san! _This was rather unexpected, but not unwelcomed. "O-One second!" Sayaka couldn't greet her idol in her **「****pajamas****」**, so she took the time to put on her **「****school uniform****」**. A bit weird to wear it when she wasn't in school, but **「****students should look like students****」**, after all.

* * *

"Pardon the intrusion," Jotaro said as he took off his shoes and entered Sayaka's domain.

_I can't believe it! I can't believe it! Kujo-san's in my house! _Sayaka thought as the man in question sat down on the couch. _This is a dream come true! I gotta get a picture so the guys at the ocean forums will believe me!_

"Your friends wanted me to come talk to you, saying you were feeling down."

"Oh…" That ruined most of the joy Sayaka was feeling right then.

"Homura told me about the bombshell Kyubey dropped. To be honest, I don't think your reaction is all that **「****bizarre****」**. You _did _sell your **「****soul****」 **to a rabbit-eared bastard."

"Yeah… but you know Kujo-san? I… I don't really **「****regret****」 **making my wish. I was able to help someone important to me, and I can keep helping others, so-"

"When do _you _end up happy, though?"

"...Huh?" Sayaka **「****tilted her head****」** at this. Not in the usual way that she'd **「****tilt her head****」**, though; it was out of confusion.

"You keep saying how you'll do things to make other people happy, but when do _you _start getting something out of it?"

"Wh-What are you talking about? That… That's not the issue here! All that matters is that I can be a **「****hero****」 **to someone!"

"That's a messed up way of thinking about it. You need to give _some _thought to what _you _want."

"You sound just like Kyoko! What do you even know, anyway? You're just a super awesome **「****marine biologist****」**! What do _you _know about this stuff?!"

"...22 years ago, an evil man named **「****DIO****」 **caused my mother to be sent to the brink of death. In order to save her, I and five others travelled the world to find him… and **「****kill****」 **him."

"So you _do _get me, then! You went across the world to save your mom! You _are _a hero!"

"Would a hero let three of his friends and dozens of innocents die?"

"! People… _died _around you? But you're so strong-"

"I'm not **「****Superman****」**. No matter how strong I get, I can't save everyone. What about you? Are _you _**「****Superman****」**."

"..." Jotaro was right. No matter how hard Sayaka tried, she wouldn't be able to save everyone. She hated to admit that, though; what kind of **「****hero****」 **lets people die?

"Not only that, but the good thing I did for my mother? I wasn't even thinking about that in the end."

"You weren't? Then why did you keep fighting? Why did you decide to kill him?"

"One simple reason: **「****he pissed me off****」**."

"? That's it?! **「****He pissed you off****」**?!"

"Yeah. I wasn't thinking about saving my mother or avenging my friends; I was fighting him simply because I wanted to. It's fine to do good things for others, but it's not the end of the world to think about yourself."

"..."

"I'll leave you with that." Jotaro got off the couch, put on his shoes, and exited the apartment. Meanwhile, Sayaka got down on the floor and decided to just lay there for a bit.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me to **「****stop Sayaka from contracting****」**?" Jotaro said into his phone.

"_It wasn't important," _**「****Homura****」 **replied. "_I've gone over hundreds of scenarios, and I've concluded that whether or not Sayaka Miki lives, it won't have a negative effect on our battle against __**「**__**Walpurgisnacht**__**」**__. Whatever happens to her is irrelevant."_

"So it's alright for her to become a **「****Witch****」**, then? At this rate, that's gonna happen!"

"_...In a week, I'll have finalized our strategy for __**「**__**Walpurgisnacht**__**」**__. Bring Josuke-san with you to my house, then."_

"We're not done with this. Not by a longshot." Jotaro nearly hit the **「****END CALL****」 **button so hard that his phone broke.

* * *

Sayaka went to school the next day, though she didn't really feel like it. **「****Kyosuke****」 **was there, so that lifted her spirits, a bit. The whole day, though, seemed to just fly by, the only thing Sayaka remembering being that Hitomi wanted to talk to her, alone, at **「****WcDonalds****」**.

"So… what's up?" Sayaka asked, nervously. It was rare for the two of them to be together without Madoka there, as well. Not that Sayaka wanted Madoka there.

"I wish to talk about **「****love****」**," Hitomi said. "I've been keeping something secret from both you and Madoka-san, and I wish to **「****come out****」** with it."

"_**「**__**Love**__**」**_"_? "__**「**__**Come out**__**」**_"_? __**「**__**OH MY GOD**__**」**__! She _is _a closeted homosexual!_

"For a long time, now, I've been in **「****love****」** with **「****Kyosuke Kamijou****」**."

"...Huh?" That wasn't what Sayaka wanted to hear.

"You've known Kamijou-kun since the two of you were kids. Do you **「****love****」 **him, as well?"

"Huh? Uh, n-no! We're just… just friends…"

"Are you really?"

"..." Sayaka didn't respond.

"Your silence says it all. I wish to tell **「****Kamijou-kun****」 **my true feelings, but since you knew him, first, I will give you **「****one day****」 **to confess to him."

"..." Sayaka had enough. She couldn't become a **「****Stand user****」**, keeps getting shown up by Madoka, and became a **「****zombie****」** for reasons she couldn't really remember. Now she was going to lose the man she loved? No. None of that. Right then and there, Sayaka Miki decided to think solely of herself! "Who needs **「****one day****」**? I'll **「****confess****」** right now!"

"Wh-What?!"

* * *

Sayaka called Kyosuke and told him to come to **「****WcDonalds****」 **as soon as he could, saying that it was incredibly urgent. When the boy arrived on his crutches, Hitomi moved a few tables down so she wouldn't be in the way.

"Hey, Sayaka," Kyosuke greeted her.

"H-Hello, Kyosuke," Sayak said, nervously standing up.

"Um, is this really urgent, Sayaka? I'd like to get back to my **「****violin****」**, so-"

"It's important! It's really, really, _really _important!"

"? Well, what is it?"

"Um… I… you see, for a long time, now, I…" _C'mon, Sayaka, just do it! _"I…" _He's already here, so do it! _"I…" _Stop being such a coward and do it!_ "**「****I love you****」**!"

"...What?"

_I did it. _"I said **「****I love you****」**, Kyosuke! I've **「****loved****」 **you for a really long time… and I want to be your **「****girlfriend****」**!"

"O-Oh…"

"..." The two simply stared at each other for a while, Sayaka's eyes begging for answers, Kyosuke's eyes a conveyor of confusion.

"...Sayaka…"

"Y-Yes?"

"I… **「****I love you, too****」**."

"! You… You do?" Sayaka felt like crying tears of joy. She heard them. She heard the words she longed for in something outside of her dreams. Who cares if Madoka got a **「****Stand****」**, and she didn't? Who cares if she couldn't really recall her **「****wish****」**. Who cares if she was a **「****zombie****」**? Everything she had done just became worth-

"But not like that."

"...What?" It all came crashing down.

"I'm flattered to hear that you feel this way, but, to be honest, I've only ever thought of you as a friend. I'm sorry, but I can't return your feelings."

"..."

"You probably want to be alone right now." Kyosuke gave a small bow, turned around, and headed for the exit of **「****WcDonalds****」**. Sayaka sat back down at the table, put her face to it, and bathed in the silence.

"...I'm sorry." That was **「****Hitomi****」 **talking to her, coming back after who knows how long. "Despite what I said, I'm truly sorry that you had to get hurt like this." After that, Hitomi left, as well.

Anyone would view what Hitomi just said as a truly kind gesture. However, Sayaka, in her current state of mind, saw it all a bit differently.

* * *

"_O~hohohohohoho! Sayaka, you fool! You thought Kamijou-kun would want _you _as his girlfriend, but _**「****it was ME, Hitomi****」**!"

* * *

"...Goddammit. Goddammit…" Sayaka said through her tears.

_What did you expect to happen? _It was the voice from the other day. _How could he love a __**「**__**zombie**__**」**__, anyway?_

"...Yeah."

_All you're good for is killing __**「**__**Witches**__**」**__, now. I mean, who'd want anything to do with a __**「**__**walking corpse**__**」**__, anyway?_

"...You're right."

_But do you know whose fault is it that this happened?_

"...No."

_**「**__**Madoka**__**」**_'_s._

"..."

_If she wasn't there that day, _you _would be a __**「**__**Stand user**__**」**__, right now, instead of a __**「**__**zombie**__**」 **__who will never know __**「**__**love**__**」**__. __**「**__**Madoka**__**」 **__intercepted the __**「**__**Arrow fragment**__**」 **__because she outshines you, despite her plainness. If there's anyone for you to blame for this, anyone for you to __**「**__**hate**__**」**__, anyone who deserves to __**「**__**die**__**」**__... it's __**「**__**Madoka Kaname**__**」**__._

"...Yeah. That's true, isn't it?"

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
